L'atout
by Dragon Noir
Summary: [Fic d'Oturan]Le pouvoir de Kyuubi fait peur, mais aussi envie. Et Hiashi semble avoir trouvé l'outil idéal pour se l'approprier AU et un Naruto OOC [Complète]
1. Un choix particulier

**Disclaimer** : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'aurai pleins de petits kyuubis partout chez moi

Kyuubi : Hé ho je suis un modèle unique, et le plus puissant des Youmas

BD : c'est pour ça que tu es enfermé dans Naruto et que tu ne peux rien faire d'autres que lui hurler dessus

Kyuubi : ...

BD : bien alors la suite, très important, CETTE HISTOIRE NE M'APPARTIENT PAS NON PLUS

Tous : Quoi ?

Sakura : c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Shikamaru : encore un truc chiant...

BD : bon vous me laissez expliquer oui ?

Naruto : quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sasuke assommant Naruto : vas-y, tu peux parler

BD : toi surveilles comment tu me parles... humm bon, cette Histoire a été écrite par Oturan, mais comme je n'ai pas son mail et que je trouve son histoire bien j'ai décidé de la remettre en page et de la poster ici

**Couples** : ca sent le Naru-Hina (Hinata tombe dans les pommes et Naruto vire au rouge écarlate)

mais il se pourrait bien qu'il y en ait d'autres (Sakura coure après Sasuke qui coure aussi, dans le même sens)

Et peut-être même des triangles amoureux (toutes les filles hurlent "quoi ?!" les garçons remplissent des testaments)

**Style** : En gros, y aura un peu de Angst, de l'aventure, de l'action et de la romance, en particulier une bonne romance bien... comment dire... bordélique, va y avoir de la concurrence entre les filles pour le futur (heureux ? pas si sur) prétendant

**Localisation** : l'histoire se déroule à peu près avant l'examen de classe moyenne. Bien sur, il se peut que quelques éléments comme les relations entre certains personnages soient légèrement différentes du manga.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 – Un choix particulier. **_

Dans son bureau richement décoré, le chef du clan Hyûga étudiait avec insistance le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains. 

Ses yeux aussi blancs que la neige ne laissaient échapper aucun détail de sa lecture.

Une faible lumière, émanant de la flamme vacillante d'une bougie posée au bout de son bureau, faisait jouer les ombres sur son visage. En effet, seule cette unique bougie éclairait la pièce car il aimait travailler dans la pénombre.  
Après avoir fini de lire la dernière page du dossier, il le referma puis le posa sur son bureau. Il se leva alors, et alla jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre tout en songeant à sa lecture.

Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit et une multitude d'étoiles scintillait dans le ciel. De sa fenêtre, il pouvait voir la cour centrale de son domaine où patrouillaient quelques-uns de ses gardes. Mais il n'y prêta guère attention, trop absorbé par ses pensées.

Il souhaitait plus que tout asseoir la puissance de son clan et ce, par n'importe quel moyen.

C'est ce qu'il l'avait amené à s'intéresser de près à ce dossier. Il retourna près de son bureau et regarda à nouveau la reliure du dossier où étaient inscrits les mots : 'Dossier confidentiel : Naruto Uzumaki'.  
En réalité, son intérêt pour ce Naruto ne datait pas d'hier. Hiashi connaissait, comme tous les adultes du village, le secret de Naruto : que Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues, celui là même qui avait semé la terreur dans le village il y a treize ans, était enfermé dans son corps.  
Au début, il avait eut la même réaction que la quasi-totalité des gens du village, il le voyait comme une menace (particulièrement pour son clan). Il se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait si jamais le sceau qui enfermait ce démon venait à se rompre. Il aurait souhaité le voir disparaître plutôt que de le savoir en vie et se baladant dans le village à sa guise.  
Mais au fil du temps, sa crainte du pouvoir de Kyuubi se mua en un imperceptible intérêt pour ce dernier. Puis cet Intérêt se transforma à son tour en envie. Oui, il avait envie de ce pouvoir qui effrayait tout le monde. Cette envie devint de plus en plus forte à mesure que le temps passait.

Mais Hiashi se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'intéresser de près à ce pouvoir ; même si un grand nombre de personnes souhaitaient la mort de cet enfant. S'il voulait prendre le contrôle de ce pouvoir, il devait agir vite. Mais sa crainte de ce pouvoir n'avait pas entièrement disparût de son esprit et il se demandait si ce n'était pas un trop grand risque pour son clan que d'avoir ce pouvoir.

Et si jamais, ce garçon se retournait contre eux ? Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir ce pouvoir, qui plus est de le faire entrer au sein même de sa famille. Il songeait à l'alliance de ce pouvoir au Byakugan. Si ce garçon s'unissait à une de ses descendantes, leur union pourrait engendrer le ninja le plus puissant qu'il n'ait jamais existé ! Ainsi, La puissance génétique de leur famille serait encore plus forte, plus forte que jamais. Mais si les choses ne se passaient pas comme il le souhaitait, il devait penser avant tout à la sauvegarde de son clan.  
Il pensa soudain à sa première fille : Hinata. Il sourit en se félicitant d'avoir trouver la solution à son problème. En effet il n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle. Bien qu'étant sa première fille, il la considérait comme faible et indigne d'être à la tête du clan Hyûga. Il préférait de loin sa seconde fille, Hanabi, qui était bien plus prometteuse qu'Hinata alors qu'elle était de cinq ans sa cadette.

La seule raison qui le poussait à dire qu'Hinata hériterait de la charge de chef du clan Hyûga était que si des assassins d'un clan rival tentaient de tuer son successeur, ils s'en prendraient à Hinata et non à Hanabi. Mais en réalité, il souhaitait s'en débarrasser lorsque Hanabi serait en âge de prendre la direction du clan Hyûga.

Hiashi : Tu vas finalement servir à quelque chose pour ta famille ma chère fille.

Hiashi dévoila un sinistre sourire à cette pensé. C'était décidé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre l'Hokage de mettre Naruto sous la protection de son clan. Il prépara donc un bon nombre d'arguments valables qu'il pourrait présenter à l'Hokage (en omettant bien entendu ces véritables intentions).

A suivre.........peut-être

* * *

BD : Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce premier chapitre

Naruto : Hé ! Y en a que pour cet enfoiré d'Hiashi

Hinata : Heu....Ano...Naruto-kun, c'est mon père...

Naruto : Rien à faire, t'as vu ce qu'il pense de toi ?!

BD : Allons allons les enfants, du calme

Sasuke : Et nous, on intervient quand ?

Kakashi levant son nez de son 'Icha icha paradise' : Vous pouvez m'oubliez si vous y tenez

BD : Mais vous écoutez quand je vous parle ? C'est pas de moi, cette histoire, en plus elle est déjà complètement écrite

Naruto : QUOI ?!? alors on peut rien changer ?

BD & Sakura : YATTA !!! Il a enfin compris

Sakura : T'inquiète pas Dragon-san je lui rappellerai pour être sur qu'il s'en souvienne

BD tendant un marteau à Sakura : Tu pourras lui "imprimer" avec ça en cas de besoin

Sakura : Youpi !! Na-ru-toooooo....

Naruto : Du calme, je m'en souviens ! c'est bon ! j'ai compris ! AU SECOUUUUUURS !!!

Shikamaru : Bon, retrouvez-les tous dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera...?

BD : Très bientôt, le temps que je le remette en page et le corrige

Shikamaru : J'interviens dans l'histoire ?

BD : Surprise hu hu

Shikamaru : Hé galère...


	2. L'enrôlement

**Disclaim-truc : **bon ras-le-bol, façon style télégraphique  
Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama -stop-  
Cette histoire a été écrite par Oturan -stop-  
Je ne fais que la corriger et la publier -stop-  
Bonne lecture -stop-

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 – L'enrôlement dans le clan Hyûga. **_

Le soleil se levait sur le village de Konaha.  
La douce lumière des rayons du soleil filtra à travers les rideaux de la chambre du jeune Naruto et se chargèrent de le réveiller.  
Le jeune garçon s'étira puis se leva lentement pour aller se débarbouiller le visage.  
Il prit un léger petit-déjeuner à basse de céréales et de lait périmé puis alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers aux abords de la forêt qui bordait le village.  
Il faisait très beau ce jour là et il se sentit ragaillardit par la brise qui lui caressait le visage.  
Il finit par arriver dans une petite clairière où se tenaient Sakura et Sasuke (perché sur une branche d' un arbre). 

Sasuke : Encore en retard ? T'as vraiment de la chance que notre maître soit encore pire que toi pour ce qui est d'arriver à l'heure.

Naruto : (une petite veine apparu sur son front) Tu me cherches ?

Sakura : Naruto ! Arrêtes d'embêter Sasuke !

Naruto : Mais j'ai rien fait !C'est lui qui me cherche.

Finalement, Kakashi arriva peu de temps après, ce qui mit fin à leur petite dispute.

Sakura : Maître, vous êtes encore en retard.

Kakashi : (un gros sourire) Excuser moi, j'avais un truc à faire.

Il se tourna vers Naruto.

Kakashi : (avec un air sérieux) Naruto, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne t'entraîneras plus avec nous.

La nouvelle laissa un blanc au sein des Gennins.

Naruto : (paniqué) Mais pourquoi ?

Kakashi : C'est un ordre de l'Hokage lui même. Même si je me suis opposé à cette décision, je n'ai rien pu y faire. Pour l'heure, tu dois te rendre chez le clan Hyûga.

Naruto : (incrédule) d'ac...d'accord.

Naruto, dépité par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, s'en alla sous le regard de ses compagnons qui ne semblaient pas être trop touchés par cette nouvelle.

Sakura : Super, je vais être seule avec Sasuke, qu'elle chance !

Sasuke : Ca fait un boulet en moins.

Naruto alla donc directement chez le clan Hyûga. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver puisque les Hyûga possédaient le plus grand domaine du village.  
Il arriva devant une grande porte gardée par deux gardes qui le dévisagèrent un moment avant de l'inviter à entrer.  
L'un des gardes l'accompagna et lui servi de guide.  
Ils traversèrent la cour principal où ils croisèrent d' autres gardes qui patrouillaient.  
Naruto n'en revenait pas, tous ces bâtiments, tous ces gardes, il ne s'était jamais imaginé que tout ça se trouvait derrière l'épais mur qui entourait le domaine des Hyûga.  
Il avait tout de même un sentiment d'inconfort à la vue de tous ces gardes.

Finalement, ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment qui était le plus grand du domaine.  
Les murs de ce bâtiment étaient richement ornés de tapisseries.  
Quand au sol, il était parsemé de tapis de multiples couleurs.  
Il suivit le garde qui monta cinq étages par l'escalier pour finalement s'arrêter devant une porte au fond d'un couloir garder par deux autres gardes.  
Le garde frappa à la porte puis recula d'un pas et fit signe à Naruto d'entrer.  
Ce dernier avala sa salive puis entra.

Il vit alors un homme assis dans un fauteuil derrière un bureau.  
Son visage était dur et ses yeux étaient aussi blanc que ceux d'Hinata.  
L'homme étudia Naruto de la tête au pied avant de lui adresser la parole.

Hiashi : (d'une voie autoritaire) Je suppose que tu ignores pourquoi tu es ici. Alors je vais te le dire, tu es dorénavant sous la protection du clan Hyûga par ordre de l'Hokage.  
Tu vivras et tu t'entraîneras donc ici, dans l'enceinte de mon domaine.

Naruto : Mais pourquoi si subitement ?

Hiashi : Tu n'as pas à te poser cette question. Dorénavant, ta seule préoccupation sera de savoir comment servir au mieux notre clan. Ai-je été bien clair ?

Naruto : (sentant qu'il ne fallait mieux ne pas trop le contrarié) oui.

Hiashi : Bien, tes affaires ont déjà été amenées et ta chambre à déjà été aménagée.

Soudain, on frappa encore à la porte.

Hiashi : Entrez !

Hinata entra timidement dans le bureau de son père.  
Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise en face de lui.  
Elle vit aussitôt Naruto qui se tenait devant le bureau de son père.  
Elle essaya de dissimuler ça surprise.

Hinata : Vous m'avez fait appeler père ?

Hiashi : Oui. Comme tu peux le voir, nous avons un invité. Il restera désormais dans notre domaine et je souhaiterais que tu le lui fasse visiter.

Hinata : (surprise) C'est,...c'est vrai ?

Hinata, voyant que son père n'allait pas lui répondre, acquiesça puis invita Naruto à la suivre.

Hiashi : (avant qu'ils ne quittent son bureau) Encore une chose, j'aimerais que vous restiez discret le plus possible sur le fait que Naruto vive désormais chez nous.

Hinata : (ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son père) Bien père.

Hinata sortie du bureau de son père suivit de Naruto qui n'était pas mécontent de quitter cet homme qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

A suivre...


	3. La visite de la résidence

**_Disclaimer_** : toujours pareil, rien n'est à moi (bouhouuu)  
Sakura : mais si, t'as les corrections, c'est toujours mieux que rien

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 – La visite de la résidence Hyûga._**

Naruto : (se tournant vers Hinata) Dis, tu sais pourquoi je dois vivre chez vous ? 

Hinata : Je...je n'en sais rien.

Naruto : Et ce type, c'était ton père ?

Hinanta : Oui, c'est Hiashi, le chef du clan Hyuga.

Hinata était dans la confusion la plus totale, elle ignorait totalement que Naruto allait vivre chez elle.  
Elle se demandait bien ce que son père avait en tête.  
Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, Naruto allait vivre sur son domaine, elle rougissait de joie.

Naruto : (remarquant les joues toutes rouges de Hinata) : Est-ce que ça va ?

Hinata : (ses deux index se touchant) Euh... oui, enfin, ... oui oui, ça va.

Hinata lui fît faire un tour rapide du domaine, lui montrant les bâtiments principaux, les jardins,....  
Naruto se demandait s'il saurait s'y retrouver dans un domaine si vaste.  
Hinata alla ensuite demander à une servante de la famille où se trouvait la nouvelle chambre de Naruto. Elle le lui indiqua.  
A sa grande surprise, elle se trouvait juste à coté de la sienne.  
La pensée qu'il dormirait juste dans la chambre à coté de la sienne suffit à la faire rougir à nouveau.  
Ils passèrent ainsi un bon moment à faire le tour du propriétaire jusqu'à ce que un garde vienne à leur rencontre.

Garde : Le maître souhaiterait voir le jeune Naruto dans la salle d'entraînement du bâtiment nord.

Hinata accompagna alors Naruto à la salle d'entraînement.  
Cette salle n'était pas grande et elle était généralement inutilisé (car les membres de la famille Hyûga avaient une salle spécifique pour leurs entraînements et les gardes avaient une grande salle qui leur étaient réservé dans un bâtiment à l'ouest du domaine).  
C'est pourquoi le choix de cette salle surpris Hinata.  
Ils arrivèrent devant le petit bâtiment.  
Hinata fît coulisser la porte pour entrer, précédée de Naruto.  
Hiashi les attendait au centre de la salle.

Hiashi : (en s'adressant à Naruto) Bien, j'espère que tu as eut le temps de visiter le domaine. Maintenant, j'aimerais te tester un peu au combat.

Naruto : D'accord.

Hinata recula pour ne pas gêner Naruto et son père.  
Hiashi fît un signe de la main invitant Naruto à attaquer en premier.  
Naruto chargea Hiashi qui ne broncha pas.  
Naruto tenta de lui donner un coup de poing au visage mais Hiashi lui bloqua son poing d'une main, puis lui administra un violent coup de pied qui projeta Naruto plusieurs mètre plus loin.  
La douleur lui fit tenir son ventre de la main.

Naruto : (Que...il n'a pas l'intention de plaisanter ! D'accord, il va voir !)

Naruto fit alors un multi clonage et créa cinq Naruto.  
Il chargea à nouveaux, épaulé de ces clones mais Hiashi, grâce à des mouvements très fluides et sans temps mort, les détruisit tous et repoussa encore une fois Naruto mais cette fois ci d'un coup de poing au visage.  
Cependant, il ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto de préparer une troisième attaque.  
Il fonça sur lui et enchaîna divers coups de poing et coups de pied que Naruto ne put contrer.  
Hinata fermait les yeux à chaques coup qu'il recevait.  
Naruto tomba par terre et ne put se relever.  
Hiashi n' y était pas aller de main morte avec lui.

Hiashi : Ce n'est pas terrible mon garçon, je m'attendais à bien mieux de ta part. Hinata, occupe toi de lui.

Hiashi se détourna alors et sortit de la petite salle laissant Naruto et Hinata seuls.

Naruto : (essayant de se relever) Il est pas cool ton père.

Hinata : Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a été si dur avec toi.

Naruto : Il ne perd rien pour attendre.

Hiashi en regagnant son bureau songeait à Naruto.

Hiashi : Il faut qu' il maîtrise son pouvoir...mais si jamais les choses tournait mal, prévoir le moyen de s'en débarrasser.

* * *

Voilà le troisième chapitre, si vous êtes sages et que vousreviewez, vous en aurez peut-être 2 demain soir

Naruto :Hhé c'est du chantage !!

BD : Et alors ? Faut bien que je les motive, j'ai UNE review pour le moment

Sasuke : Quelle importance, c'est même pas de toi

BD : peut-être mais tu oublies une chose...

Sakura : Impossible mon Sasuke-kun ne peut rien oublier ?! (regard langoureux en direction de Sasuke)

BD : SI, déjà Oturan peut passer ici et lire les reviews sur SA fic, et ensuite ca me permet de voir ce que les autres ficeurs pensent des différents chapitres, pour voir si nos avis convèrgent

Tous : .....

BD : Hé hé, alors rien à redire hein ? Maintenant, pour **Calliope la muse **(Naruto et les autres partent se cacher en entendant le nom)  
Merci pour ta pitite review, ca me fait plaisir. Bah ouais c'est pas de moi, mais ca va venir (quand je serai sorti de ma shika-ttitude)  
Au fait désolé de t'avoir cassé Senshi mais c'est plus fort que moi

Hei-long & la clique : On confirme !

BD : Silence vous. Et merci d'avoir calmé Call, Kabuto, tu veux de la brochette de serpent, il en reste un peu

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir, à demain soir pour le chapitre 4, et peut-être même le chapitre 5


	4. L'entra

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et l'histoire ne sont pas à moi, mais je voudrais bien qu'on m'offre Kyuu-chan  
Kyuubi : DE QUOI ?!?

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 – l' entraînement.**_

Cela faisait plus de cinq semaines que Naruto avait élu domicile chez le clan Hyuga.  
Sa principale activité dans la journée était de s'entraîner.  
Le matin, il devait (sur ordre d'Hiashi ) s'entraîner avec Hinata pendant deux bonnes heures (c'était le moment qu' il aimait le plus) puis, il devait suivre des cours encore plus pointus que ceux qu'il avait eu à l'académie ninja (il avait donc beaucoup de mal) puis enfin, de l'après midi jusqu'au soir, il s'entraînait le plus souvent avec Hiashi dans la petite salle d'entraînement au nord du domaine (Hinata continuait de s'entraîner hors du domaine Hyuga avec son maître, Kiba et Shino à ces heures-ci).  
Tous les soirs, il revenait dans sa chambre couvert de la tête au pied de bleus, d'équimose, de coupures plus ou moins profondes et même parfois d'os cassés.  
Hinata avait donc prit l'habitude de le soigner tous les soirs en imaginant quel dur entraînement il devait subir avec son père.  
C'est grâce aux soins d'Hinata, combinés à sa faculté de régénération, qu'il pouvait tenir debout chaque matin. 

Hiashi était assis dans son fauteuil en regardant les notes qu'il prenait tous les jours sur les progrès de Naruto.  
Il était assez satisfait de la progression de Naruto, en particulier dans le domaine de la puissance de Chakra.  
Elle croissait de plus en plus.  
Mais pour Hiashi, il manquait cruellement de preuve de sa «véritable puissance».  
Même si Naruto progressait vite, ce qui démontrait un certain talent de sa part, il était encore loin d'atteindre le niveau d'un Jounin.  
Et si ce n'était pas pour la puissance de Kyubi, il n'aurait que faire de ce jeune garçon.

Il devait le mettre à l'épreuve.

Il réfléchit une seconde sur la méthode qu'il devait employer.  
Il regarda alors le rapport que lui avait remit un de ses gardes qui avait pour charge d'espionner les «relations» entre Naruto et sa fille.

Hiashi : Bien, ils semblent bien s'entendre tout les deux. Je vais me servir de ça pour enfin voir de quoi il est capable.

L'après midi, il convia Hinata et Naruto à un entraînement avec lui dans la salle où il avait prit l'habitude d'aller entraîner Naruto.  
Il regarda les deux jeunes enfants puis désigna Hinata comme première adversaire.  
Naruto recula un peu en souhaitant bonne chance à son amie.  
Hinata se mit en garde face à son père.  
Sur un signe de Hiashi, elle chargea en premier par une série de coup de pied qu'il para (chacun de ses coups fut paré d'une seule de ses mains).  
Elle tourna autour de lui pour essayer de trouver une faille mais la garde de Hiashi était parfaite.  
Il contre-attaqua par une série de coups de poing que sa fille esquiva.  
L'échange dura ainsi une bonne dizaine de minute.

Hiashi : Bon, le jeu a assez duré, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Son visage se fit plus dur et plus sévère que d' habitude.  
Hinata tenta une nouvelle attaque mais Hiashi lui saisit les mains la privant de moyen de défenses.  
Il lui porta alors un terrible coup de pied dans l'estomac qui lui fit mettre genou à terre.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé car la douleur était trop vive.  
Naruto comprit tout de suite que Hiashi avait fini de jouer et qu' il allait être sérieux.  
  
Hiashi la saisit par les cheveux puis lui asséna un violant coup de poing au visage qui l'envoya deux mètres plus loin.  
Elle tenta de se relever mais la douleur qu'elle éprouvait au ventre l'empêchait de tenir sur ses jambes.  
Du sang coulait de sa bouche.  
Hiashi s'avança vers elle pour continuer son massacre mais Naruto s'interposa en se mettant entre Hinata et son père.  
Naruto était clairement en colère.  
Il n' aurait jamais imaginer qu' il pouvait traiter sa propre fille de la sorte.

Hiashi : (avec un sourire narquois) Tu veux prendre sa place ? Comme tu veux mais je ne te ménagerais pas !

Naruto chargea Hiashi avec rage et enchaîna les attaques.  
Malheureusement, Hiashi para toutes ses attaques et riposta à chacune d'entre elle par de violents coups que Naruto encaissa sans broncher.  
Mais, il ne put tenir ce rythme bien longtemps et fini, comme Hinata, par s'effondrer.

Hiashi était déçu.  
Etait-ce là tous ce qu'il pouvait faire ?  
Sa rage n'allait-elle pas plus loin que ça ?

Naruto leva lentement la tête et jeta un regard haineux à Hiashi.  
Mais à ce moment là, c'était comme si ce regard n'avait pas appartenu à Naruto mais à une puissante entité, terrible et sauvage.  
Hiashi fût déstabilisé par un tel regard.  
C'était comme si ce regard le sondait, le traversait de part et d' autre en lui glaçant les os.  
Et puis, ce regard s'évanoui, disparut, il ne restait plus que le simple regard intense de Naruto.  
Cela n' avait duré que quelques secondes.

Hiashi : (Bon sang, ce regard ! Un simple regard à suffi à me faire frémir ! moi, Hiashi ! Magnifique !)

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de ce père cruel puis il sortie de la salle.  
Il se retourna et félicita Naruto en lui disant qu' il l'avait impressionné et qu' ils avaient gagné, lui et Hinata, un jour de repos.  
Naruto se retourna et, oubliant sa propre douleur, alla aider Hinata à se relever.  
Il la raccompagna dans sa chambre puis entreprit de la soigner.  
Il trempa un morceau de chiffon dans une bassine d'eau puis essuya le sang qui avait séché sur son visage.  
Il passa ensuite une pommade de soin sur les bleus qu' elle avait sur les bras.

Naruto : Il est dingue ton père !

Hinata : N....enfin, il n' est pas toujours comme ça.

Naruto : (s'emportant) C'est pas une raison ! Comment un père peut traiter sa fille ainsi ? Tu verras, je vais devenir super fort et là, gare à lui s'il te refait du mal !

Hinata : (touchée que Naruto veuille la protéger) Me..merci Naruto,...

Naruto : Euh, ce n'est rien, c'est normal.

Il continua de lui passer la pommade sur ces bleus par un geste de va et vient régulier.  
Ensuite, ils inversèrent les rôles.  
Hinata appliqua délicatement la pommade sur les bleus de Naruto.

Hiashi se trouvait dans son bureau avec deux autres hommes dont les visages étaient cachés par un masque représentant un corbeau.

Un des homme : Maître Hiashi, nous avons trouvé un moyen de neutraliser le démon Kyubi si d'aventure la situation nous échappait.

Hiashi : Bien, bien. Et vous êtes vous occupé de ce que je vous ai demandé ?

L'autre homme : Oui, tout se passera dans deux jours, durant la nuit.

Hiashi : Bien, je m'arrangerais pour qu'il n'y ait pas de garde qui puisse perturber notre petit test.

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent puis quittèrent la pièce laissant Hiashi seul.  
Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.  
Puis il écrivît dans ces notes :

"Le test d' aujourd' hui fût on ne peut plus satisfaisant.  
"Tout est en place pour le prochain test qui aura lui dans deux jours.

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà, le quatrième chapitre.

Bon je dois dire que j'ai bien envie de vous laisser massacrer Hiashi, surtout s'il souffre longtemps  
Ah, ca ferait un bon cliff, vous trouvez pas ?  
Et si je laissait là pour ce soir, hu hu hu.


	5. Un jour de repos

**Disclaimer **: toujours pareil, et bla et bla et bla

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 – Un jour de repos. **_

Naruto avait décidé de passer son jour de repos avec Hinata.  
Il se rendit donc de bonne heure devant la chambre de la jeune fille et frappa à sa porte. 

Hinata : (ouvrant la porte) Oui ?

Naruto : Salut Hinata.

Hinata : (surprise) Na..Naruto ?

Naruto : Je ne te dérange pas ?

Hinata : (rougissant) Non...non pas du tout.

Naruto : Je me disais que j' irais en ville aujourd'hui et je me demandais si tu souhaitais venir avec moi.

Hinata : Bien sur,...enfin je veux dire,... oui se serait avec plaisir.

Naruto : (tout sourire) Cool. Je repasse te chercher dans une petite heure, ça te convient ?

Hinata : Oui.

Naruto regagna alors sa chambre.  
Il sortie une tenu de ninja noire (une de celles qu'on lui avait remises à son arrivée dans le clan Hyuga) qu'il enfila puis s'allongea sur son lit et somnola un peu (il lui restait pas mal de temps avant d'aller chercher Hinata).

Hinata sortit elle aussi une de ces tenues puis l'enfila et alla s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse.  
Elle saisit le peigne qui était posé à sa droite puis le passa à de très nombreuses reprise dans ses cheveux avant d'être satisfaite du résultat.  
Elle sortie ensuite un petit flacon contenant du parfum d'un des tiroirs de la coiffeuse.  
C'était un des seuls accessoires de coquetterie qu'elle possédait (son père trouvant qu'une Hyuga n'avait nul besoin de se maquiller mais uniquement de savoir se battre).  
Elle l' avait donc ramené «en douce» chez elle sans que son père ne soit au courant.  
Elle fit couler deux gouttes sur son doigt puis le passa sur chaque coté de sa nuque puis en mit un peu sur ses poignets.  
Ensuite, elle rangea son flacon puis attendit (non sans être nerveuse) Naruto.

Finalement, il frappa une nouvelle fois à sa porte.  
Hinata s'empressa de lui ouvrir.

Naruto : Tu es prêtes ?

Hinata : Oui.

En traversant la cour principale, Naruto se rendit compte d'une très légère odeur émanant d'Hinata.  
Cette senteur était faible, diffuse, mais néanmoins enivrante.  
Il lui en fit la remarque ce qui fit très plaisir à Hinata et la fit rougir.

Ils quittèrent le domaine des Hyuga pour les rues animées de la ville.  
Ça faisait plusieurs semaines déjà que Naruto n'avait pas quitté la résidence des Hyuga et il se rendit compte à qu'elle point ça lui avait manqué d'arpenter les rues de la ville.  
Ils allèrent, sur sa demande, prendre un bol de ramen.  
Ensuite, ils continuèrent leur promenade jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par rencontrer Kiba.

Kiba : Naruto ! Hinata !

Hinata : Kiba.

Kiba : Et bien, ça fait un moment qu'on ne te vois plus Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Naruto : (se rappelant qu'il avait eu pour consigne de ne pas dire qu'il vivait chez les Hyuga) Bah, tu sais, je m'entraînes toujours ici et là.

Ino, accompagnée de Shikamaru, arriva à son tour.

Kiba : (s'adressant à Ino et Shikamaru) Eh vous deux ! Venez voir qui se balade en ville.

Ino : Tiens, mais ce sont Hinata et Naruto.

Shikamaru : Lut'.

Kiba : (à Naruto) Alors, tu es devenu plus fort que la dernière fois que je ne t'ai vu j'espère ?

Naruto : Bah, c'est possible.

Les membres du petit groupe se mirent à discuter une bonne partie de la journée puis se séparèrent au fur et à mesure.  
Naruto et Hinata qui s'étaient bien amusés avec leurs amis, et satisfait de leur journée, retournèrent chez eux en espérant avoir encore des journées comme celle-ci.

A suivre...

* * *

BWA HA HA HA Vous y avez cru hein ?  
Que vous échaperiez au cliffhanger, ET BIEN NON JE VOUS AI EU !!

Shikamaru : trop galère comme mec

BD : hé ho toi, en plus tu vois tu as fait une apparition, et tu t'es pas foulé en plus

Shikamaru : ouais pour une fois c'était cool

BD : Et voilà,il va falloir attendre demain soir, pour le chapitre 6 et voir le fameux "second test" qu'a planifié Hiashi. Bon maintenant espace Reviews

kikilabombay : Merci bien :)

Saturne : Des menaces ? Tu sais pas à qui tu te frottes (Naru : attention c'est un fou dangereux)

Mayura09 : Oui ca fait plaisir :p ah ah c'est vrai que ca lui allait bien la face contre le sol, et pas la peine de me faire le chat potté j'ai pas vu Shrek2 ;)

Caliope la muse : Bah ouais, qu'est-ce tu veux,shika est contagieux. Ouais défends-toi mon p'tit kitsune (ca va encore faire des étincelles hi hi) Hé laissez Hiashi en un seul morceau j'en ai encore besoin. Et puis moi aussi j'aime bien martyriser notre petit blondinet :p

Lukanyy : Chouette les banderolles, on fait la fête ? Où est le buffet ? T'inquiète la suite arrivera en temps voulu, je vais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps ;)  
Bah en ce qui concèrne Naru-chan, je peux te dire qu'il va encore en baver pas mal  
Pour ce qui est de Sasuke et Sakura, relis les 2 premiers chapitres, tu verra ce qu'ils en pensent


	6. Un test cruel

**Disclaimer** : Naruto est à Kishimoto-sama, l'histoire est de Oturan, le beta-reading est de moi

Merci pour vos reviews, réponses à la fin du chapitre

Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 – Un test cruel. **_Hinata finissait de panser les plaies journalières de Naruto.  
Il avait encore eut un entraînement très rude ce jours là.  
Lorsque Hinata eut fini son ouvrage, Naruto la remercia puis sortit de sa chambre pour regagner la sienne et goûter un repos amplement mérité.  
Il s'étala donc sur son lit puis ferma les yeux et s'endormi aussitôt. 

Mais dans la cour principale, dépourvue de garde, un groupe composé de cinq hommes, chacun dissimulé sous une longe cape aussi sombre que la nuit, avancèrent vers le bâtiment où dormaient Naruto et Hinata.  
Ces hommes, comme des spectres surgissant d'un improbable cauchemar pénétrèrent dans l'édifice à la faveur d'une nuit sans lune.  
Ils avancèrent d'un pas léger et discret vers les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.  
Ils atteignirent la chambre d'Hinata et ouvrirent avec la plus grande douceur (pour ne pas faire de bruit) la porte de la jeune fille endormie.  
Les cinq hommes pénétrèrent dans la chambre puis l'un d'eux s'avança vers Hinata et sortit un kunai qu'il dissimulait sous sa cape.  
Il abattit son arme sur la gorge de la jeune fille mais la lame rencontra un oreiller qu'il transperça.

Et ce sont des plumes qui jaillirent et non du sang.  
Hinata, comme prévenu par un sixième sens, s'était réveillée au dernier moment et avait esquivé le coup mortel juste à temps.  
Elle bondit de son lit et regarda, d'un mouvement circulaire de la tête, sa chambre pour évaluer le nombre de ses ennemis.  
Deux d'entre eux se ruèrent sur elle mais elle réussi à parer leurs attaques.  
Celui qui tenait le kunai se mit dans son dos et tenta une nouvelle fois de le planter dans le corps de la jeune fille qui réussi pour une seconde fois à éviter l'arme mortelle d'un mouvement de rotation de son bassin.  
Cependant, la situation d'Hinata était désespérée, à une contre cinq, elle n'avait aucune chance.  
Elle appela au secours de toute ces forces.

Mais ces hommes ne semblèrent pas inquiets de voir débarquer des gardes.  
Les trois assaillant se ruèrent une nouvelle fois sur elle et elle réussi, grâce à sa maîtrises du combat, à les repousser mais les deux autres assassins ne restèrent pas les bras croisés et l'un d'entre eux lui saisit les poignets pendant que l'autre lui saisit les chevilles sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les en empêcher.

Elle était paralysée, sans la moindre possibilité de se défendre ni même de fuir.  
Ils l'allongèrent de force sur le lit.  
Elle réessaya de pousser un cri pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide mais l'un des hommes la priva de cet ultime espoir de salut en lui posant la main sur sa bouche.  
L'homme au kunai se mit à califourchon sur elle, puis leva d'un geste on ne peu plus menaçant son arme qui, cette fois, ne manquerait pas sa cible.  
Elle tenta de se dégager dans un ultime effort mais les autres hommes lui tenaient fermement ses pieds et ses mains ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de s'échapper.

Soudain, Naruto (alerté par le premier appel d'Hinata) entra dans la chambre.  
Il vit l'homme qui se trouvait sur Hinata le regarder.

Assassin : C'est trop tard pour ton amie.

Il abattit son arme vers Hinata.  
Pour Naruto, il était trop tard pour faire quoi que se soit.  
Il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'en aurait pas le temps, il était impuissant face à cette scène d'horreur qui se déroulait sous ces yeux.  
Il allait perdre son amie, sa meilleure amie.

Son esprit se révolta à cette idée.  
La colère l' envahie, une colère qu' il n' avait jamais ressentie jusque là.  
A ce moment là, comme si quelque chose avait changé en lui, il sentit que tout lui était possible.  
Il savait, d'une manière qui lui était inconnue, qu'il pouvait sauver Hinata.  
Sa main, comme sous le contrôle de sa rage, se saisit d'un poil de sa moustache et l'arracha.  
Il lui insuffla ensuite une grande quantité de chackra qui le rendit terriblement rigide.  
Il lança ensuite, d'un geste incroyablement rapide, cette arme improvisée en direction de la gorge de l'assassin où le poil s'enfonça.

Le meurtrier tomba raide mort sans avoir put terminer son travail.  
Les autres lâchèrent la jeune fille captive et se précipitèrent sur Naruto pour venger leur compagnon.  
Mais Naruto les attendait de pied ferme, toujours sous l'effet de la colère.  
Ils le frappèrent à de multiple reprise mais les coups ne semblaient plus l'atteindre.  
Mais quand c'était lui qui portait un coup, on entendait des os se casser et des hurlements de douleur monter.

Trois des assassins jisaient par terre, sans vie, la nuque brisée.  
Le quatrième se trouvait étalé au pied du lit, un poil de moustache toujours fiché dans sa gorge.  
Le dernier assassin (avec le bras droit cassé) tenta une technique créant des shuriken d'eau qu'il lança vers Naruto.  
Mais ces derniers disparurent sans laisser de trace lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'aura intense de Naruto.  
L'assassin, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance, tenta une technique d'illusion.  
Quatre images de lui apparurent dans la pièce.  
Naruto arracha un nouveau poil puis lui insuffla à nouveau du chakra qui le durci.  
Il le lança ensuite sans hésitation sur l'une des images de l'assassin.

Ce dernier tomba par terre, le poil profondément enfoncé dans la gorge.  
Les autres images de l'assassin s'évanouirent aussitôt.  
Hinata, qui s'était réfugiée dans un coin de la chambre se jeta dans les bras de Naruto une fois le danger passé.  
Elle pleurait tellement elle avait eut peur et tellement elle était heureuse qu'il soit venu la sauver.  
La rage de Naruto s'estompa entièrement puis il serra Hinata dans ses bras en songeant à ce qui venait de ce passer.  
Il se demandait comment il était devenu si fort, tout d'un coup.  
Il passa un doigt là où il s'était arraché les poils de sa moustache et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient déjà repoussé.

Dissimulé dans le noir, une ombre qui avait observé avidement la scène partit en direction du bureau du chef du clan Hyuga.  
De retour à son bureau, Hiashi eut un sourire satisfait.

Hiashi : c'est parfait, vraiment parfait.

Il écrivit dans ses notes : 'Possède une puissance phénoménale mais ne sait pas la contrôler et ne s'en sert que lorsqu'il ressent une vive émotion comme la colère. Deuxième Test concluant.'

Le fait d'envoyer des assassins tuer sa propre fille pour que Naruto se mette en colère et révèle sa force faisait partie de son test.  
La possibilité qu'il perde sa fille ne lui effleura pas une seule seconde l'esprit.

Dans la nuit, Naruto et Hinata allèrent le voir pour lui rapporter les faits de l'agression d'Hinata.

Hiashi : Ce doit être un clan rival qui les a envoyé pour assassiner ma fille. (cette excuse était valable car cela s'était déjà produit deux fois dans le passé).  
En tout cas, je te félicite mon garçon d'avoir protégé Hinata.  
Je vais envoyer du personnel arranger la chambre d'Hinata.  
En attendant, elle dormira dans ta chambre car je serais plus rassuré de la savoir avec toi pour cette nuit.  
(toute excuse était bonne à prendre pour Hiashi tant que ça pouvait permettre à Naruto et à Hinata d'être ensemble car il tenait maintenant plus que jamais à ce qu'il devienne son gendre)

Ils retournèrent donc dans la chambre de Naruto.  
Il aménagea un lit de fortune (laissant son lit à Hinata) avec une couverture puis s'assura qu'elle s'était remise de son aventure avant de s'endormir.

A suivre...

* * *

**Lukanyy** : Bah je sais pas d'où tu viens, mais t'as pas dut demander aux bonnes personnes, parce que y a beaucoup de mecs fans de mangas, et parmis eux peu n'apprécient pas Naruto. Non non, tu as bien lu, ce n'est pas de moi, ca ca viendra plus tard, et puis les expressions tant pis pour ceux qui cmprennent pas lol

**Saturne** : Alors, je te rassure dans la catégorie cinglés-fou furieux j'ai un très bon classement aussi. Perso je sais pas ce qu'en pensent les autres mais je trouve pas Sasuke et Sakura soient si OOC que ça, en plus ils savent qu'il est parti s'entraîner avec quelqu'un d'autres donc même si Sakura avait une poussée de gentillesse elle se serait pas inquiétée outre-mesure. Bah Naruto est soumis mais bon il a pas trop le choix non plus, il est chez Hiashi et en plus sur ordre de l'Hokage donc il est un peu obligé de faire profil bas, mais tu as dit bien voir qu'il en voulait à mort à Hiashi après le petit entrainement entre lui et Hinata. Et puis bon, malgrès tout ça, il a pas vraiment à se plaindre vu qu'il peut s'entraîner à fond avec le chef de l'un des clans les plus puissant de Konoha. Pour les possibles vengeance de Naruto, je ne dirai rien, c'est la surprise, pareil pour tes théories (qui a dit foireuses ?)

**Recif** : Le voilà le second test, j'espère que tu n'aura pas eu trop peur, ou des envies de meurtre envers Hiashi

**SakuraUchiwa** : Ah ah, il est pas vraiment tombé dans les filets d'Hinata, elle est trop timide pour les tendre. Et puis même si c'était le cas, Naruto serait trop...béta pour s'en rendre compte ; et puis je suis fan du NaruHina donc c'est pas pour me déplaire. Pour le reste, je suis pas vraiment motiver pour le faire

Calliope la muse : Bah quoi ? Toi aussi tu faisais des réponses courtes à mes reviews. En tout cas les tiennes sont excellentes. Et laisse Hiashi tranquille sinon....pauvre Kabuto hu hu hu hu

**Kikilabombay** : DPJ ? C'est quoi ça ? Ca se mange ? Heu Hiashi vous pouvez le taper mais j'en ai encore besoin pour la fic, et puis son frère est mort depuis un moment (pour ceux qui s'en souviennent plus) et puis Neji a déjà fait une apparition, en fera-t-il une autre, ca c'est une autre histoire, ca dépendra de son horoscope de la semaine. Quand à Kiba, on dira que le manque d'enthousiasme de Naruto à faire un match d'entraînement, et sans doute un peu aussi à cause de la présence d'Hinata, a contribué à le dissuader de poursuivre. Bon l'arrivée des autres l'a peut-être aussi un peu coupé dans son élan ;)

Bon aller vos reviews m'ont fait tellement plaisir (et j'ai beaucoup rigolé avec celles de Call) pour la peine je vais vous mettre le chapitre 7 ce soir. Alors vous êtes gâtés hein ?


	7. L'enlèvement d'Hinata

**Disclaimer** : voir chapitre précédent

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, un deuxième pour ce soir. Ah la la je suis trop bon, ca me perdra.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 – L'enlèvement d'Hinata **_

Ça faisait trois semaines que la tentative d'assassina sur Hinata avait avorté.  
Personne ne faisait état de ce qui s'était passé.  
La vie avait repris son cours normal et Naruto s'entraînait comme tous les matins avec Hinata.  
Puis il était allé en cour et enfin, alla s'entraîner avec Hiashi.  
Mais cette fois, Hinata n'était pas venu le soir pour le soigner.  
Il l'attendit un long moment en vain.  
Il essaya ensuite de voir si elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre mais elle n'y était pas.  
Il commençait à s'inquiéter. 

Dans le bureau du chef du clan Hyuga, Hiashi faisait les cents pas.  
On venait de trouver un message du clan Gao (un clan rival) devant le domaine des Hyuga disant qu'ils avaient enlevé Hinata et qu'ils souhaitaient l'échanger contre Naruto.

Hiashi pensa : (Bon sang, ils sont au courant pour Naruto. Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps. Ça risque de se compliquer maintenant.  
Je ne peux pas leur donner Naruto, s'il se faisait tuer, je n'aurais plus aucun espoir qu'il devienne mon gendre ou pire, s'il passait dans leurs camps. Le problème, c'est qu'Hinata est devenue importante pour la suite, sans elle, Naruto ne pourra s'unir à notre famille.  
Mais déclarer la guère à ce clan pourrait être désastreux pour notre clan. Le clan Gao est aussi puissant que le notre et les pertes pour nous seraient énormes.  
Réfléchissons, il y a toujours Hanabi. Bien qu'elle soit plus jeune que Naruto, la différence d'âge ne devrait pas poser de problème. Oui, Hanabi deviendra la future compagne de Naruto.)

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Naruto entra avec un air inquiet.

Hiashi : Que désires-tu ?

Naruto : Je ne trouve pas Hinata et personne ne sait où elle est. Je me suis dit que peut-être vous le sauriez.

Hiashi : (hésitant un instant à le lui dire) Elle à été enlevée par un clan rival.

Naruto : Quoi ? Mais comment ?

Hiashi : Ils ont profité qu'elle avait quitté le domaine pour aller s'entraîner avec son maître pour lui tendre une embuscade.

Naruto : Nous devons la sauver !

Hiashi ne répondit pas. Naruto inquiet de son silence continua.

Naruto : Nous devons agir au plus vite !

Hiashi : Non, nous ne pouvons rien pour elle.

Naruto (s'énervant) : Comment ça vous ne pouvez rien faire ?!! Les Hyuga sont le clan le plus puissant du village, il y a forcement quelque chose à faire !

Hiashi : non, il n' y a rien que nous puissions faire pour le moment.

Naruto : Comment ?! Alors, c'est moi qui irait la sauver !

Hiashi : Calme toi, ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu ne le penses. Nous devons avant tout penser au clan dans son intégralité et non à un membre en particulier.

Ce que venait de dire Hiashi était complètement absurde pour Naruto.

Naruto : Vous m'avez dit le premier jour où je suis venu chez vous que la seule chose dont je devais me préoccuper, c'était la manière dont je pourrais le mieux servir le clan Hyuga. Alors, j'irais la sauver ! Pour moi, il est hors de question d'abandonner Hinata !

Hiashi repensa soudain à son second test ; les cinq hommes qui avaient attaqué Hinata sous son ordre et la réaction de Naruto pour la protéger.  
La situation était similaire.  
Il songea alors que si Naruto, se mettait en colère, pour sauver Hinata, il pourrait causer de sérieux dommages au clan Gao et peut être même ramener Hinata saine et sauve.  
Le risque était grand. Il savait que sa décision pouvait beaucoup influer sur l' avenir de son clan.  
Il s'approcha de la fenêtre (faisant dos à Naruto).

Hiashi : Tu sais au moins que tu seras tout seul face à un clan entier ? Personne ne viendra te sauver si jamais tu échoues.

Naruto : ça ne me pose pas de problème.

Hiashi : Bien, dans ce cas.....Voici tes ordres, infiltre le domaine du clan Gao, trouve Hinata et ramène là ici vivante par tous les moyens.

Naruto : Oui !

Hiashi : Va te préparer, tu pars dans une heure.

Naruto sortit du bureau de Hiashi, le laissant à ses réflexions.

Hiashi : (C'est très risqué mais ceci constituera un très bon test pour savoir s'il peut vraiment devenir notre meilleur atout.)

A suivre

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Avez-vous aimé le test retord d'Hiashi ? Vraiment machiavélique, et aucune arrière-pensée pour sa fille, aucun remord rien, même maintenant que la situation lui échappe.  
Prochain épisode, Naruto s'introduit dans le domaine du clan Gao et commence ses recherches ; ses capacités ont bien augmentées avec les entraînements d'Hiashi mais cela sera-t-il suffisant ? Trouvera-t-il Hinata, et surtout, à temps ?


	8. Le domaine Gao

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, Naruto et l'histoire sont pas à moi

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 – Le domaine Gao **_

Ça faisait deux jours que Naruto avait quitté le domaine Hyuga pour se rendre au domaine Gao, le domaine du clan rival qui avait fait enlever Hinata.  
Il était finalement parvenu au pied du village caché de la terre qui abritait le domaine Gao, grâce à la carte qu'un des gardes du clan Hyuga lui avait donné.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le domaine Gao et trouver un moyen d'y entrer ni vu ni connu.  
Il fit un premier repérage des lieus.

Le domaine Gao se trouvait au nord ouest du village et un grand mur entourait le domaine (comme celui du domaine Hyuga).  
Il y avait aussi des gardes postés à l'unique porte qui permettait d'entrer dans le domaine.  
Naruto se doutait qu'il devait y avoir une multitude de gardes à l'intérieur du domaine.  
Il réfléchi une minute puis décida d'attendre la nuit pour essayer de s'infiltrer dans cette forteresse (en répriment son envie de leur rentrer dans le lard directement).

Naruto fît donc du tourisme dans la ville et goûta aux ramens de ce village.  
Il préférait largement celui de Konoha mais n'en fit pas la remarque au cuisinier qui se trouvait être un colosse de deux mètres de haut.

Hinata était enfermée dans une sombre cellule, sale et poisseuse.  
Elle était attachée par les mains grâce de robustes chaînes.  
Sa cheville droite était aussi attachée à une chaîne reliée à un crochet au centre de sa petite cellule.  
Elle était fatiguée et semblait avoir faim.  
Une autre jeune fille se trouvait enchaînée à ces cotés.  
Elle avait l'âge de Hinata et avait de long cheveux blond.  
Elles avaient donc fait connaissance par la force des choses.  
La jeune fille s'appelait Mio.  
Elle lui avait apprit dans quelles malheureuses circonstances elle avait atterri dans cette cellule.

Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle travaillait comme serveuse dans une petite auberge de la ville quand un soir, elle eut le malheur d'avoir comme client le fils de Bara (Le chef du clan Gao).  
Ce dernier lui faisant des avances, elle l'avait repoussé et, furieux de ce refus, alla se plaindre à son père.  
Ils l'enlevèrent et l'enfermèrent dans cette cellule pour la punir de son audace.

Mio : (avec une mine abattu) Je me demande combien de temps ils vont nous garder ici avant de nous tuer.

Hinata : (se voulant rassurante) Ne t'en fait pas, Nous allons bientôt sortir d'ici.

Mio : Je ne pense pas, personne ne pourrait pénétrer dans le domaine Gao, c'est une vrai forteresse.

Hinata : (Pensant à Naruto) Tu te trompes, on viendra nous sauver, j'en suis sure. Oui, je suis sur qu'il viendra nous sauver.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand Naruto décida de passer à l' action.  
Il devait se montrer particulièrement vigilant, toutes les missions qu' il avait accompli jusqu' à ce jours (sous la direction de son ancien maître Kakashi) constituaient à ramener des animaux domestiques qui avaient fugué à leurs riches propriétaires.  
Mais cette fois si, il avait une mission d'infiltration et de sauvetage d'otage.  
Et il était en plus seul pour la mener à bien.  
Il prit une grande inspiration puis se lança dans l' aventure.

Il longea le mur du domaine et alla jusqu'au mur est du domaine.  
Il s'assura que personne n'était en vue puis grimpa le mur grâce à sa technique d'adhésion de chackra.  
Arrivé en haut du mur, il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre coté.  
Il vit une grande cour où patrouillaient plusieurs gardes.  
Il effectua un jutsu et changea d'apparence.  
Il avait maintenant l'apparence d'un garde tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.  
Il pénétra dans la cour en essayant d'attirer le moins l' attention sur lui.  
Heureusement pour lui, aucun des gardes qui passèrent près de lui ne remarquèrent la supercherie.

Il devait savoir où pouvait se trouver Hinata mais il se voyait mal poser la question à un garde.  
Et fouiller tous les bâtiments prendrait trop de temps.  
Soudain, un garde qui passait près de lui l'interpella.

Garde : Eh toi, tu es nouveau, je ne t'ai encore jamais vu.

Naruto : (se donnant une voie grave) oui, je suis arrivé aujourd'hui.

Garde : Bien, alors ouvre l'œil, il faut prévenir toute infiltration de l'ennemi.

Naruto : (essayant de jouer le jeu) Pourquoi, nous devons craindre une attaque ennemie ?

Garde : Tu ne dois pas encore être au courant que nous détenons la fille d'un chef de clan ennemi.

Naruto : (essayant de jouer le jeu) Ah bon, mais je suppose qu'elle doit être sous bonne garde.

Garde : Bien sur, pauvre idiot ! On ne va pas la laisser sans surveillance ! Tu devrais d'ailleurs aller patrouiller autour du bâtiment où elle est enfermer (le garde désigna le bâtiment du doigt) au lieu de flâner au milieu de la cour, alors que je ne t' y reprennes plus.

Naruto salua le garde puis se dépêcha d'aller vers le bâtiment.

Naruto : ouf, il n'y a vue que du feu et il m'a en plus donner l'information que je cherchais, pour le moment, tout semble marcher comme sur des roulettes.

L'entrée de ce bâtiment était gardée par quatre gardes.  
Il entra donc par une fenêtre dérobé qui se trouvait au premier étage (il utilisa la technique d'adhésion de chakra pour l'atteindre).  
Une fois dans la bâtisse, il repris son apparence (pour économiser son chackra).  
Il n' y avait pas de garde dans le couloir où il se trouvait.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à inspecter ce bâtiment de fond en comble pour trouver Hinata.

L'investigation du premier et du seconde étage fût facile car il n'y avait que très peu de gardes et il réussi à les contourner grâce notamment à sa technique d'adhésion de chakra qui lui permis de ramper au plafond pour passer sans ce faire voir.  
Mais il ne trouva aucune trace d'Hinata.  
Il tenta donc sa chance dans les sous-sols.  
Il trouva un escalier qui menait au sous sol au rez-de-chaussée.  
Il le descendit puis arriva au premier sous sol.

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Que va-t-il arriver à Naruto ? Quelles surprises l'attendent dans les sous-sols ? Et pendant ce temps qu est-ce qui pourrait arriver à Hinata et Mio ? Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera... et si je vous faisais ronger votre clavier à attendre ? Hu hu hu.

**Saturne** : Hiashi se prendre une raclée ? Ah ça je ne dirais rien, il faudra attendre. Merci merci, mais tu avouera que l'atmosphère et les évenements ne se prettent pas à un Naruto facétieux. Et oui, le clan Gao c'est inventé, purement inventé, et Mio est un des nombreux OC qui vont apparaître dans le futur.

**Call** : Bah vi, relis tes chapitres de Namenashis, le plus que j'ai eu c'est 3 lignes et demi. Hei-long joli cassage dans le bureau de l'Hokage encore une fois (Hei-Long : merci) OUIIII j'adore les 4 cinglés, mais les fais pas agir de manière trop puérile non plus, faut ménager la chèvre et le chou comme on dit (Naruto : ouah l'expression de la campagne -PAF- aieuuuuh) mais j'ai bien aimé quand même t'inquiète pas :p Ouais c'est trop mimi, ça aurait fait un beau cliché du chevalier dans son armure étincellante si Naru-chan avait pas Kyuubi-isé un peu, mais bon on l'aime quand même notre renardeau. Ah la la, et les autres qui jouent les princes de glace (Sasuke : -air indifférent- Hn) Je sens qu'Aoko et Lee vont former un couple d'enfer (Tous : QUOI ?!) Kabuto faut pas avoir honte, et puis t'es grillé de toute façon alors vas-y attaque (Cal : ouiiii attaque moi) heu finalement c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Pas une bonne idée non plus d'aprendre le Cassage no jutsu à Naruto (regard lourd sur Hei-long) il mettrait trop sa vie en danger en l'utilisant contre les personnes qu'il faut pas.

**Mayura09** : Ouais, j'étais motivé hier soir :p Et ouais, Hiashi est le type même de gars qu'on aimerait pas avoir comme beau-père (ou même avoir dans sa famille, même lointaine) En ce qui concèrne un match retour Hiashi-Naruto avec notre kitsune en vainqueur... qui sait, peut-être bien que oui peut-être bien que non.


	9. Les sous sols

**Dislaimer** : toujours pareil, l'histoire et naruto ne sont pas à moi

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 – Les sous sol **_

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de garde à cet étage.  
Les murs étaient sales et contrastaient avec ceux du premier et second étage (qui étaient aussi richement décorés que ceux des bâtiments des Hyuga).  
Naruto regarda autour de lui puis emprunta le couloir faiblement éclairé par des bougies qui se trouvait à sa droite.  
Il avança prudemment en prêtant attention à tout ce qui pouvait lui paraître suspect.  
Dans le couloir adjacent, son regard s'arrêta sur un petit dessin incrusté dans le sol représentant un justu qu'il avait apprit à distinguer des autres.

C'était un jutsu de piège.

Naruto comprit pourquoi il n'y avait pas de garde à cette étage là et se douta que ce piège ne devait pas être le seul ici.  
Il fit trois signes distinctifs tout en récitant une formule à voix base.  
Quand il eut finit, le signe émit un vive lumière rouge puis disparut.  
Naruto venait de désactiver le piège.

Il continua son chemin à travers les couloirs puis retomba sur un autre jutsu de piège similaire à celui qu'il avait déjà rencontré.  
Il le désactiva à son tour puis continua son chemin.

Cet étage était constitué d'une succession de couloirs.  
Soudain, il sentit son pied gauche s'enfoncer dans le sol.

Trop tard, il venait d'actionner un piège !

Une lame sortit du sol sous ses pieds et deux autres lames sortirent des murs de chaque coté de lui.  
D'un bon, il sauta en avant esquivant ainsi de justesse les lames.  
Il se retourna et vit les lames se rétracter dans le mur et dans le sol.

Naruto : Ouf ! Si je n'avais pas eut le réflexe de sauter en avant, je finissais embroché !

Se remettant de ses émotions, il poursuivit son chemin plus méfiant que jamais.  
Il tomba sur deux autres jutsu de piège qu'il réussi à désactiver puis se refit avoir par un piège classique qui fit sortir du sol une multitude de pic acérés.

Il eut le réflexe de sauter et de s'accrocher au plafond (grâce à la technique d'adhésion de chackra) ce qui lui sauva la vie.  
Il arriva ensuite dans un couloir où était parsemé un très grand nombre de fils.  
Il sortit un kunai puis le lança sur un des fil qui fût sectionné. Des lors, des lames sortirent du sol, des murs et même du plafond.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à avancer parmi ces fils sans en accrocher un seul.

Naruto : Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Naruto avança à travers les fils, peu rassuré.  
Il dût enjamber, sauter, ramper et se contorsionner pour franchir tous ces fils mais il y parvînt finalement.  
Content que ce piège soit derrière lui , il poursuivi son chemin, désactivant encore quatre autres justsu de piège et évitant deux autres pièges classiques.  
Il arriva finalement devant un escalier qui descendait.  
Non sans un sentiment de joie de quitter cet étage pour le moins déplaisant, il emprunta les escaliers et atteignit le deuxième sous sol.

Ce niveau était aussi composé d'un long couloir.  
Naruto s'avança prudemment mais il ne trouva pas un seul piège ou garde à cet étage.  
Il arriva bientôt dans une grande pièce mal éclairée.  
Une vielle table (qui devait servir pour des séances de torture) se trouvait au centre de la pièce.  
Au fond, Naruto vit un homme assit sur une petite chaise en bois.  
Ce dernier le dévisageait.  
Il se leva ensuite avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
Il devait bien mesurer 1m 90, il avait les cheveux courts et noirs, qu'il portait en bataille, et portait une tenue noire de ninja tachée à certains endroits de sang.

Inconnu : Je m' appelle Mizakuki, spécialiste de la torture au service de la famille Gao, mais ici, on me surnomme : vive lame.

Naruto : Ca, je me doutais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la petite souris ! Désoler mais je tiens à passer alors tu m'excuseras...

Mizakuki : Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait quelqu'un d'assez fou pour venir jusqu'ici et encore moins un qui veuille me défier. Tu vas bientôt le regretter.

Mizakuki sortie de sa poche une petite clé qu'il posa sur la table.

Mizakuki : Néanmoins, je suis bon joueur, je supposes que tu es venu jusqu'ici pour délivrer la jeune fille aux yeux blanc ? Voici la clé de sa cellule, si tu parviens à me battre, elle est à toi.

Naruto : Très bien, alors c'est parti !

-

A suivre...

* * *

GYA HA HA HA HA HA  
Alors, vous avez supporté l'attente ? Et bien pour vous récompenser voilà un nouveau cliffhanger (sourire sadique)  
Et si j'attendais dimanche pour vous mettre le combat ? Hu hu hu hu hu

mayura09 : Mais non il est pas court, il fait quand même plus de 1000 mots. Bof, je l'ai vu dans la bande annonce le chat potté mais bon, ca doit mieux rendre dans le film. Bah ouais, pauvre Mio, ah la la c'est pas facile avec les gosses de riches.

Lostin : Heureux de te voir dans la rubrique, mets moi d'autres reviews si tu as le courage de taper hi hi hi

Call : Ouais oh hein, c'est bon, elles sont jumelles après tout, et puis tu sais que je suis nul avec les noms, d'autant plus quand ils se ressembles (Hei-long : excuse bidon -PAF- aie...) Ouais, il cache bien son jeu notre petit kitsune :) tiens tiens, des spéculation sur uzumaki père ? Oh oh, on verra si tu fais partie du même groupe que moi...Ah ah, Naruto est aussi aveugle que Senshi quand il s'agit des sentiments tournés vers soi (Naru et Senshi : de quoi il cause ?) Shhh vous saurez bientôt.Hé etouffe pas kabuto il pourrait encore être utile, enfin surtout à toi (oro : et moi ?) Tu veux que je te bouffe (Oro : dur d'être un méchant)

Recif : je sais y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre là, celui-ci en a plus et y en aura encore plus dans le prochain qui viendra...quand j'aurai envie hin hin hin. Et passe un peu de pop-corn et gaffe de pas tomber du canapé, l'aterrissage est généralement douloureux (Naruto : je confirme) huh ? (Naruto : call m'a fait tomber) gaffe elle t'a entendu (Naruto : sauve-qui-peut...)


	10. Le sauvetage d'Hinata

**Disclaimer **: Naruto pour Kishimoto, l'histoire pour Oturan et le reste pour moi (comment ça il reste rien ?)

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 – Le sauvetage d'Hinata **_

Naruto tenta de frapper Mizakuki à de nombreuses reprises au visage mais il apprit vite qu'il n'avait pas à faire à un amateur en le voyant esquiver chacun de ses coups comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu d'enfant pour lui.  
Mizakuki frappa à son tour Naruto qui para un certain nombre de coups et qui encaissa le reste.  
Mizakuki tournait autour de Naruto en enchaînant les coups.

Naruto sauta sur le coté et envoya une volé de kunais vers Mizakuki.  
Ce denier les esquiva en sautant en avant puis fondit sur Naruto les poings en avant.  
Naruto évita cette attaque puis tenta un multi clonage.

Cing Naruto apparurent et se ruèrent vers Mizakuki.  
Ce dernier les balaya d'un coup de pied circulaire laissant Naruto sans voix.

Naruto à lui-même : Bon sang, il est super fort, je comprend mieux pourquoi il n'y a que lui qui garde cet étage ! Faudrait que je trouves un truc.

Mizakuki fît un jutsu et fit apparaître une lance aqueuse qu'il brandit face à Naruto.  
Il était de plus en plus dur pour Naruto d'esquiver les attaques de Mizakuki qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus précises.

Du sang coulait des multiples entailles qu'il avait aux bras et sur les jambes.  
Naruto songea à la technique qu' il avait utilisé pour sauver Hinata lorsqu'on avait essayé de l'assassiner.  
Il s' arracha un de ses poils de moustache puis lui insuffla du chackra.  
Les résultats ne furent pas immédiats mais le poil fini par ce durcir.  
Naruto lança ensuite un kunai puis juste derrière lui, le poil.

Mizakuki dévia le premier projectile grâce à sa lance d'eau mais n' avait pas remarqué qu'un deuxième projectile se trouvait caché derrière le premier.  
Il tenta de l'esquiver au dernier moment en sautant sur le coté mais le poil le toucha et alla se ficher dans son bras droit.

Ce dernier, fâché de s'être fait avoir entama un puissant jutsu qui créa une sphère aqueuse autour de Naruto.  
Des piques d'eau sortirent de la sphère en direction de Naruto qui peinait à tous les esquiver.  
Mais Misakuki n'en resta pas là et entama un second jutsu.  
L'eau qui entourait Naruto devint de la pierre et la sphère commença à devenir de plus en plus petite.

Mizakuki : Désolé pour toi mais personne n'a jamais réchappé à cette technique.  
La sphère deviendra de plus en plus petite et tu finiras écrasé.  
Les parois qui constituent la sphère sont incassables car elles sont renforcées par le premier jutsu aqueux et sont plus solides que de la pierre.  
Tu t'es bien battu et tu as même réussi à me surprendre, c'est dommage mais tu vas mourir ici.

Naruto frappait de toutes ses forces les parois de la sphère mais il ne parvenait même pas à l'ébrécher.  
La sphère se faisait de plus en plus petite et Naruto commençait à sérieusement paniquer.  
Il ne tenait vraiment pas à finir écrasé.  
Mais il ne pouvait rien contre cette paroi incassable.

Mizakuki retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise (en retirant le poil qui était fiché dans son bras) tout en regardant le sphère rapetisser.  
Ce n'était plus que l'affaire de quelques secondes avant que la sphère ne soit trop petite pour contenir le jeune garçon.  
Soudain, il vit la sphère se fissurer puis éclater en mille morceaux.

Mizakuki : C'est impossible ! Personne ne peu réchapper à cette technique !

Au milieu des débris de la sphère se tenait Naruto.  
Mais à la grande surprise de Mizakuki, il n'avait plus la même apparence.  
Ses dents avaient laissé place à des crocs et ses ongles à des griffes acérées.  
Ces yeux étaient aussi jaunes et brillants que l'or.  
Pas moins de neuf queues avaient poussées au bas de son dos et fouettaient rageusement l'air.  
Sa tête se trouvait ornée de deux oreilles de renard.

Mizakuki : C' est quoi ce gamin ?

Il tenta de l'attaquer mais les queues qu'avait Naruto s'allongèrent et s'enroulèrent autours des bras et des jambes de Mizakuki.  
Il se trouvait paralysé.  
Naruto lui asséna de violant coup de poing que Mizakuki n'eut d'autre choix que d'encaisser ; puis enchaina avec d'autres coups de poing.  
Naruto desserra l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur Mizakuki lorsqu'il estima que ce dernier ne se trouvait plus en état de se battre puis il le laissa tomber par terre.

Effectivement, Mizakuki n'avait plus la force de se relever après tous les coups qu' il venait de recevoir.  
Naruto resta un moment immobile puis repris son apparence initiale.  
Etant le premier surpris par ce qui venait de ce passer, il s'inspecta pour s'assurer qu' il avait bien repris entièrement son aspect normal en se demandant comment il avait fait pour changer d'apparence.  
Il se souvenait juste de la sphère, de la peur de mourir puis soudain....

Non, il n' avait pas le temps de penser à ce qui s'était passé, il n' avait pas une minute à perdre, il devait se dépêcher d' aller délivrer Hinata.

Il pris au passage les clés que Mizakuki avait posé sur la table puis franchi la porte qui se trouvait au bout de la pièce.  
Il arriva à un escalier qu'il descendit pour déboucher dans un couloir lugubre où se trouvaient des cellules de part et d' autre du couloir.  
Il avança en regardant de gauche à droite chacune des cellules ( habité uniquement par les squelettes des anciens prisonniers) jusqu' à ce qu'il tombe finalement sur celle d'Hinata.

Naruto : Hinata !

Hinata : (surprise) Na...Naruto ?

Naruto : Ne t' inquiète pas, je suis venu pour te délivrer.

Hinata : (les larmes aux yeux) Naruto !

Il ouvrit (grâce à la clé) la porte de la cellule d'Hinata. Il s'empressa d'utiliser la même clé pour enlever les chaînes d'Hinata et en fit de même pour Mio quand il remarqua sa présence.

Hinata, une fois libérée de ses chaînes sauta au coup de Naruto.

Naruto : Il faut maintenant sortir d'ici, et au plus vite.

Bien qu'il ne voulait pas le montrer à Hinata, il avait utilisé beaucoup de chackra pour venir jusqu'ici et il était très affaibli.

-

A suivre...

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le combat ? Pas trop court j'espère (parce que moi si)  
Naruto vient de se découvrir une nouvelle capacité, mais qu'en est-il des éventuels effets secondaires...  
Prochain épisode : la fuite du domaine Gao

Calliope : hé hé bien fait pour toi Hei-long, y a que moi qui m'auto-vanne. (adresseune courte prière en mémoire d'Ibiki) Heu c'est pas pour dire mais kakashi à raison pour le coup (vas-y kabuto, elle est dans tes bras profites-en) Naru-chan, tu es notre souffre-douleur préféré, de toute façon on accépterai pas ta demission

Mayura09 : bah tu vois je suis pas si sadique que ça, j'ai mit le chapitre en ligne avec 2 jours d'avance sur ce que j'avais dit :p

Recif : content que ça te plaise :)


	11. La fuite du domaine Gao

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, vous avez pas encore retenu la leçon ? Va falloir que j'y remédie (sort une malette d'instruments louches)

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 – la fuite du domaine Gao. **_

Naruto, suivi d'Hinata et Mio, quitta le troisième sous-sol pour gagner le second.  
A sa grande surprise, Mizakuki avait disparu.

Naruto : Mince, où il est ? Si jamais il donne l'alerte, on est mal.

Hinata : Qu'y a-t-il Naruto ?

Naruto : Rien, continuons !

Ils gagnèrent rapidement le premier sous-sol.

Naruto : Faites attention où vous posez les pieds. Il y a plusieurs pièges à cet étage.

Ils marchèrent donc en file indienne et réussirent à passer sans activer le moindre piège (grâce au Byakugan de Hinata) jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au passage des fils.

Naruto : Attention il faut passer sans toucher le moindre fil.

Naruto passa en premier suivi par Hinata et enfin de Mio.  
Mio qui n'était pas une ninja eut la plus grande peine du monde à passer cette épreuve.

Une fois ce périlleux passage passé, le reste du chemin fût facile grâce à Hinata et à son Byakugan.  
Ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée où les attendait un groupe de sept gardes.

Naruto : Inutile de continuer à penser sortir d'ici sans se battre, tu es prête Hinata ?

Hinata acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.  
Mio resta en retrait.  
Naruto s'arracha deux poils de moustache et leurs insuffla du chakra.  
Il lança les deux poils qui allèrent se ficher dans la gorge de deux des sept gardes qui se retrouvèrent au nombres de cinq.

Hinata alla à la rencontre de deux autres gardes et utilisa le Taijutsu propre à son clan (cause des dommages par l'écoulement de son chakra de la paume de la main au système interne de ses adversaires ce qui a pour effet de détruire les organes internes).  
Elle réussit à vaincre facilement les deux gardes puis s'opposa à un autre qui était plus aguerri que les précédents et qui lui donna plus de mal.

Naruto bataillait avec les deux autres gardes et réussit à en prendre un de vitesse et en profita pour lui assener un violent coup derrière la nuque qui lui fit perdre connaissance.  
Le deuxième tenta un lancer de shurikens, Naruto les esquiva et en profita pour en attraper un au vol et le renvoyer sur son propriétaire avec nettement plus de force que ce dernier.  
Il ne put l'esquiver et tomba raide mort, un shuriken planté dans la gorge.  
Naruto regarda où en était Hinata et vit qu'elle avait déjà vaincu son adversaire qui jonchait à ses pieds.

Il fit un signe à Mio l'invitant à les rejoindre puis ils poursuivirent leur chemin dans les couloirs de la bâtisse, croisant de temps à autre des petits groupes de gardes qu'ils abattirent au fur et à mesure.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sortie du bâtiment. Un autre groupe composé de huit soldats les attendait de pied ferme.

Hinata : (reprenant son souffle) Il y en a trop,... nous n'y arriverons.... jamais.

Naruto : (reprenant son souffle) Courage !

Le combat fit rage et un garde fut projeter dehors (dans la cours).  
Deux autres gardes sortirent à leur tour.  
Une cinquantaine (au bas mot) de gardes entouraient le bâtiment.

Garde (celui qui fut projeté dehors): Qu'attendez-vous tous comme ça? Il sont montés aux étages ! Il faut les rattraper et les tuer !

Comme un seul homme, tous les gardes s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment dans un cri rageur.  
Dès que le dernier garde fut entré, Les trois gardes qui étaient sortis se détournèrent et coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent vers le mur est.  
L'illusion qui agissait sur eux s'évanouit et Naruto, Hinata et Mio reprirent leur apparence initiale.

Naruto : (en courant) Vite, ils vont se rendre rapidement compte de la ruse.

Naruto avait épuisé la quasi totalité de son chakra dans cette dernière ruse et il était épuisé par tous ses combats.  
Ils atteignirent finalement le mur qu'ils escaladèrent grâce à la technique d'adhésion de chakra (qui finit d'épuiser les réserves de Naruto, qui plus est parce qu'il avait dû porter Mio sur ses épaules).

De la fenêtre du bâtiment principal du domaine, deux hommes les regardèrent partir.

Mizakuki : Etes-vous sûr de vouloir les laisser partir ? On pourrait leur envoyer les chuunins. Ils se montreraient sûrement plus efficace que ces stupides gardes.

Bara : Mmmmm, non, il vaut mieux les laisser filer pour le moment. Comme les Hyuga s'étaient munis de ce garçon, je souhaitais connaître sa force. Il faut toujours connaître la force de ses adversaires avant de se battre, c'est une des premières règles à connaître pour un shinobi.

Mizakuki : Oui seigneur Bara.

Bara : Et comment est ce Garçon ? Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

Mizakuki : Et bien, lors de notre affrontement, il a brisé une de mes techniques les plus puissantes et a réussi à me mettre KO. Bien sur, si j'avais su que ses queues sous la forme qu'il avait pris avaient de telles capacités, je ne me serais pas fait avoir si vite mais le résultat du combat aurait été le même. Et je pense que sa véritable force réserve encore bien des surprises.

Bara : Voilà un adversaire bien redoutable en somme. Mais les Hyuga ne sont pas les seuls à souhaiter la suprématie de leur clan et je leur réserve une bonne surprise à eux et au village Konoha tout entier. Bientôt, même ce garçon ne pourra rien contre nous, (rire sadique) AH AH AH AH AH.

Naruto et les filles quittèrent avec hâte le village caché de la terre pour pénétrer dans la forêt qui borde le village avant de s'accorder une pause.

Naruto : (reprenant son souffle) Je crois que nous ne sommes pas suivis.

Hinata : (reprenant son souffle) Oui, nous les avons semés.

Mio : (reprenant son souffle) Je ne me suis pas encore présentée, je m'appelle Mio, merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Naruto : Ce n'est rien, (il s'allongea à même le sol au milieu des feuilles) j'ai encore du mal à croire que nous somme sortis du domaine Gao.

-

A suivre....

* * *

Et voilà, ils sont sortis. Mais que leur réserve le chemin du retour ? Quels sont les projets de Bara, le chef du clan Gao, et quelle est cette fameuse surprise (surement mauvaise) ?  
La suite dans le chapitre 12 : Le retour à Konoha

Mayura09 : Hé je suis juste sadique, je suis pas masochiste !! Bon et puis je t'ai dit pourquoi j'ai pas put mettre ce chapitre en ligne hier. Puis le combat, bah y en a du gore, même si c'est pas décrit tout en détail, y a les gardes qui se font taper dessus :p

Callioppe : toujours aussi délire tes reviews, ça me fait rire à chaque fois. Mio ? Ah ah mystère et boule de gomme...Kabuto tu devrais franchement y aller, les filles ça change facilement d'avis.

Zaga : chouette un nouveau reviewer. Content que cette fic te plaise, même si elle est pas de moi . Oui c'est vrai que c'est assez rare des fics qui se placent avant l'examen chuunin. Oui c'est vrai que Naruto est un peu OOC mais bon, c'est pas des mauvais changement de personnalité non plus

La suite demain si vous êtes sages et que vous me laissez une review :-D


	12. De retour à Konoha

**Disclaimer **: je ne possède que le droit de vous présenter cette fic écrite par Oturan

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 12 – De retour à Konoha_**

Naruto : Enfin, Konoha est en vue !

Hinata : J'ai tellement hâte de prendre un bon bain après ce voyage harassant.

Mio : (qui les avait accompagnés) Et bien, qu'attendons-nous ?

Naruto : Oui, en avant !

Ils se pressèrent donc de rentrer au domaine Hyuga.  
En les voyant arriver, un garde alla prévenir Hiashi de leur retour.  
Ce dernier se rendit sur-le-champ à la cour principale.  
Il y vit Naruto et sa fille, ainsi qu'une étrangère à laquelle il ne prêta guère attention.

Hiashi : (à Naruto) Tu as été très performant Naruto, je t'attends dans deux heures dans mon bureau pour que tu me fasses ton rapport de mission.

Naruto : Très bien.

Hiashi se détourna puis retourna à son bureau avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Hiashi : (pensant) C'est parfait, Hinata est revenue saine et sauve. Mes projets ne seront pas contrariés.

Un repas fut servi à nos héros du jour (qui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, étaient affamés par la route qu'ils avaient parcourue) puis ils allèrent chacun prendre un bon bain bien mérité.  
Naruto ne traîna pas car il devait encore faire son rapport de mission à Hiashi.  
Son bain terminé, il enfila une tenue de ninja similaire à celle qu'il avait porté pour aller délivrer Hinata et fila au bâtiment principal.

Naruto frappa à la porte de Hiashi puis entra dans son bureau.  
Hiashi se tenait devant la fenêtre.  
Il se retourna puis alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.  
Naruto lui narra alors en détail tout ce qui s'était passé au cours de sa mission sur le domaine Gao (mais il ne mentionna pas le passage où il s'était transformé souhaitant garder cela pour lui).

Hiashi : Bien, tu as fait du très bon travail, tu peux te retirer.

Naruto quitta la pièce, laissant Hiashi seul.  
Ce dernier sortit ses notes et écrivit : succès d'une mission d'infiltration et de sauvetage sur le domaine Gao. Test réussi.

Il commençait à se faire tard et Naruto alla se coucher. Il avait hâte de se reposer.  
Le lendemain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.  
Comme Naruto ne répondait pas, la personne refrappa une seconde fois à sa porte avec plus de fermeté.  
Naruto se leva lentement puis alla ouvrir la porte.

Mio : (portant une tenue de servante) Vous êtes enfin réveillé ?

Naruto : Mio ?!

Mio : Mademoiselle Hinata a dû se rendre très tôt en ville, sur ordre de son père, pour avertir son maître qu'elle allait revenir aux entraînements.  
Ils ont prétendu qu'elle était simplement tombée malade pour ne pas faire état de sa disparition.  
Elle m'a donc chargé de vous prévenir de son absence pour votre entraînement du matin.

Naruto : Dis Mio, inutile de me vouvoyer.

Mio : Maintenant si, à la demande d'Hinata, on a bien voulu me faire entrer en tant que servante au service de la famille Hyuga. Officiellement, je n'ai pas le droit de te tutoyer.

Naruto : C'est donc grâce à Hinata que tu travailles dorénavant ici ?

Mio : Oui, comme je ne pouvais pas retourner dans mon ancien village, elle m'a offert de vivre et de travailler ici.

Naruto : Très bien. On va donc très souvent se revoir (il bâilla). Bon, merci de m'avoir prévenu, je vais aller m'entraîner un peu tout seul.

Naruto regarda Mio partir puis alla enfiler une tenue et se rendit (après avoir fait un détour aux cuisines chaparder deux pommes pour son petit déjeuner) dans la salle d'entraînement au nord du domaine.

Il porta plusieurs coups de poing dans le vide puis enchaîna par une série de coups de pied.  
Il songea, en exécutant ses mouvements, à sa transformation qui lui avait sauvé la vie lorsqu'il se battait contre Mikazuki.  
Il se demandait s'il était capable de se transformer à n'importe quel moment, lorsqu'il le désirait, et ainsi pouvoir tirer parti de la force prodigieuse que lui conférait cette transformation.  
Il décida donc de s'entraîner à se transformer.  
Il se concentra un long moment mais rien ne se produisit.  
Il ne se découragea pas pour autant et se concentra une nouvelle fois en se focalisant sur l'apparence qu'il se souvenait avoir eu lorsqu'il s'était transformé.  
Mais ce fut un nouvel échec.

Naruto : C'est pas gagné !

Il passa donc tout le temps de son entraînement à tenter de se retransformer.

Le soir, après s'être entraîné avec Hiashi, il regagna sa chambre et attendit Hinata pour la séance de soin quotidienne.  
Elle frappa finalement à sa porte.

Naruto : Entre.

Hinata : Je ne te dérange pas ?

Naruto : Non non, j'ai hâte que tu me soignes, mon bras gauche est tout endolori.

Hinata : (un petit sourire aux lèvres) Très bien.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, à coté de Naruto, puis ouvrit le petit pot de pommade qu'elle avait emmené avec elle.  
Elle mit un peu de pommade sur ses doigts puis les passa sur le bras de Naruto, sur les zones en bleu.

Hinata : (gênée) Je...je voudrais encore te remercier de m'avoir sauvée.

Naruto : Ce n'est rien, et puis sans toi, on aurait sûrement jamais réussi à quitter le domaine Gao. Tu m'as bien aidé avec les gardes.

Hinata : (rouge) Mais c'est la deuxième fois que tu me sauves, je... j'aimerais savoir... ce que je....

Naruto : Oui ?

Hinata : Euh... je voulais savoir où tu souhaitais t'entraîner demain (rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait l'intention de dire au départ).

Naruto : Pourquoi pas dans la cour principale pour changer ?

Hinata : Très bien.

Elle venait de finir d'appliquer la pommade sur ses bras.

Naruto : Merci, on se voit donc demain dans la cour principale.

Hinata : Oui, passe une bonne nuit.

Elle quitta la chambre de Naruto en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

-

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà, ils sont rentrés :D désolés pour ceux qui s'attendaient à un voyage de retour avec scènes de bagarres dans les bois contre des bandits. Ah la la, notre petit renard n'a pas une vie facile...et en plus il est vraiment pas doué pour voir ce qui crève les yeux, juste devant son nez. Bon d'accord Hinata n'est vraiment pas douée non plus...mais qui sait, les événements pourraient bien prendre une tournure insoupçonnée 'demain'  
Prochain épisode, l'atout 12 : Mio s'en mêle !!

**Mayu** : La surprise, bah si je le dis c'est plus une surprise lol. Et puis ouais Naru-chan a raison t'es une sacrée feignasse avec ton copié/collé

**Mooonz** : Merci pour tes corrections, même si certaines sont fausses ;) enfin la plupart étaient des vraies fautes, je les ai corrigées (j'en ai même retrouvé d'autres) heu nah.... J'INVOQUE DES CIRCONSTANCES ATTENUANTES, j'étais fatigué et j'avais la tronche dans le brouillard (oui l'autre expression est plus crue et sachant quels pervers traînent...autant ne pas les tenter) Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas vexé, d'autant que tu présentes tout cela gentiment ; par contre, pour la suite, je préférerais que tu me listes les éventuelles fautes (je vais tâcher de faire plus attention à l'avenir) par e-mail, que tu trouveras dans mon profil. Content que la fic te plaise, voilà justement un nouveau chapitre :p

**Zagan** : C'est bien de laisser une petite review (donne un bonbon) ah ah, pour Mio tu aura la réponse dans le prochain chapitre, mais si tu avais bien lu le Disclaimer du premier chapitre tu saurais que 1-Cette fic n'est pas de moi et qu'elle a déjà été complètement écrite 2-Que ça va tourner principalement au NaruHina mais qu'il pourrait bien y avoir des complications (pas forcément pour Naruto et Hinata mais qui sait...) n'hésite pas à laisser d'autres reviews ça fait toujours plaisir

**Call** : Avis d'inondation...je l'aurai parié. Bon les voilà revenu chez ce bon vieux Hiashi (non non, ne le brûler pas encore, on en a besoin pour le prochain complot) mais là il a été plutôt sage, quant à ce qui est des prochains chapitres....mystère hu hu hu. Et pour la surprise, bah pareil que pour Mayu (et Mirai je t'interdit ne serait-ce que de leur donner un indice. Ah au passage 'tachi-kun t'as qu'à lui mettre un coup de tsukiyomi à kabuto pour 'tester' ce qu'il pense vraiment)


	13. Mio s'en mêle

**Dislcaimer **: Toujours pareil, Naruto n'est pas à moi et l'histoire non plus

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 – Mio s'en mêle. **_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Hinata était revenue saine et sauve du domaine Gao.  
Mio était devenue une grande amie et la confidente d'Hinata.

Naruto poursuivait son entraînement pour se transformer en cachette.  
Il était parvenu à deux reprises à se transformer partiellement mais il avait repris sa forme initiale avant même d'être aller au bout de la transformation.  
Cependant, ces deux demi victoires lui redonnait courage.

--------------------------------------------------

Dans le domaine Gao :

Bara se trouvait dans son bureau avec Mikazuki.

Bara : Bon, il est temps maintenant d'aller chaparder la clé d'activation.

Mikazuki : Bien, mais il va falloir agir sans prendre de gants puisque ce garçon se trouvera sur notre chemin.

Bara : Nous disposerons du soutien du clan Kanzuki. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler l'importance de cette mission pour nos projets futurs Mikazuki.

Mikazuki : Ne vous inquiétez pas, si nous disposons de l'appui du clan Kanzuki, nous réussirons à prendre la clé d'activation détenue par le clan Hyuga.

Bara : Il ne faudra pas non plus parler du véritable but de cette mission à ceux du clan Kanzuki.  
Sinon, ils pourraient prendre peur et se retourner contre nous.  
Il faut qu'ils croient que nous désirons attaquer le clan Hyuga seulement sous prétexte qu'ils ont avec eux ce garçon et que cela menace l'équilibre des forces parmi les différents clans.

Mikazuki : Oui seigneur.

Bara : Avec cette clé, nous pourrons détenir l'arme absolue qui nous permettra d'écraser tous nos ennemis à commencer par le clan Hyuga. Bientôt, ils trembleront tous devant nous ! AH, AH, AH, AH (rire sadique).

--------------------------------------------------

Ce jour là, Hinata avait reçu un jour de repos tout comme Naruto (Hiashi faisait bien les choses).

Mio se trouvait dans la chambre d'Hinata avec cette dernière. Elles avaient une petite discussion entre filles.

Mio : Et si vous profitiez de votre jour de repos pour sortir un peu avec Naruto ?

Hinata : (gênée) Euh oui, enfin... oui, je vais aller le lui demander.

Mio : Vous devriez profiter de cette sortie pour vous rapprocher de lui.

Hinata : (rouge) Tu crois ? ...Oh non, c'est impossible, je n'oserais jamais (encore plus rouge) et puis il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.

Mio : Mais si, il faut que vous soyez audacieuse.

Hinata : (les deux doigts qui se touchent) Mais je... enfin oui, j'essayerais.

Mio : Bon, vous savez au moins quoi faire pour y parvenir ?

Hinata : Euh...

Mio : Bon, j'ai compris. Je tournais la tête à pas mal de garçons quand je travaillais comme serveuse, alors je vais vous donner quelques petits trucs qui font mouche à tous les coups avec les garçons.

Hinata : (intéressée) Vraiment ?

Mio prodigua ses conseils à Hinata qui les écoutait avec attention.

Plus tard, Hinata alla voir Naruto qui se trouvait dans les alentours de la salle d'entraînement nord (il continuait son entraînement en cachette lorsqu'il vit Hinata arriver).

Naruto : Qu'y a-t-il Hinata ?

Hinata : (gênée) Voilà, je me demandais si... si tu voulais bien aller en ville avec moi ?

Naruto considéra un moment la proposition d'Hinata puis acquiesça d'un geste de la tête.

-

A suivre

* * *

Oh oh, Hinata prends les devants ! Bon elle a été aidée par Moi mais quand même ; reste à voir si notre petit renard blond va (enfin) voir ce qui se passe, mais bon je sens que ça va être dur... très dur  
Ah ah ah, alors ? Je sens que certains sont surpris et pensaient que Mio allait tenter de draguer Naruto.

**Recif** : Merci :p

**Mayu** : Mouarf, je t'ai dit d'attendre avant de tuer Hiashi, j'en ai encore besoin dans l'histoire. Bon et puis je préfère tachi comme surnom (Ita : Merci, c'est toujours moins ridicule que le sien) mais sinon bien ton chantage, faudra que je m'en souvienne :D

**Zagan** : Alors rassuré ? Hi hi

**Mooonz** : merci encore pour tes corrections, comme on dit la perfection n'est pas de ce monde et il est toujours appréciable d'avoir quelqu'un qui repère les fautes qui nous échappent. Un p'tit commentaire sur ce que tu penses de l'histoire jusqu'à présent ?

**Calliope la démentielle** : Moi je dit Akako et Lee sont fait pour s'entendre, un futur couple ? Hé hé. Bah voilà, t'as vu c'est pas Mio la surprise, alors déçue ? (au fait Yûrei je te pardonne) Ha ha, bien dit 'tachi-kun.


	14. Une sortie qui ne marcha pas comme prévu

**Disclaimer : **toujours pareil, voyez le chapitre précédent.

* * *

**_Chapitre 14 – Une sortie qui ne marcha pas comme prévu_**.

Le ciel était dégagé et le temps n'était ni trop chaud ni trop froid.  
Un temps idéal pour une sortie en ville.  
Naruto et Hinata marchèrent dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à la grande place.  
Naruto ne mit pas longtemps avant de proposer à Hinata d'aller manger un ramen. 

Hinata : (à elle-même) Leçon numéro 1 de Mio : manger dans un coin romantique.

Hinata : Tu ne préférerais pas plutôt manger dans un restaurant comme le cerisier blanc (qui était tout de même plus romantique que la vielle échoppe du vendeur de ramen) ?

Naruto : Bah, je préfère le ramen et puis c'est moins cher que dans ces restaurants.

Hinata : Ahhh.....

Naruto : Ça te dérange ?

Hinata : Non, non, pas du tout ! J'aime beaucoup le ramen aussi.

Ils allèrent donc prendre un bol de ramen. Par la suite, ils marchèrent un peu en ville pour digérer.  
Hinata en profita pour essayer divers conseils que Mio lui avait donné mais aucun ne marcha comme elle le souhaitait.

Hinata : (à elle-même) Bon, il faut tenter le tout pour le tout : l'arcane de Mio.

Hinata fit mine de trébucher.  
Le but était de se rattraper au bras de Naruto et de faire passer la chute pour une maladresse.  
Mais elle ne vit pas Kiba qui arrivait par la rue adjacente et qui les appelait.  
Naruto se retourna pour lui faire face sans remarquer la chute d'Hinata (qui avait perdu l'équilibre dans la manœuvre, et oui, ça arrive même aux ninjas).  
Elle tomba par terre face contre sol.  
Naruto et Kiba la regardèrent avec étonnement avant que Naruto ne l'aide à se relever.

Kiba : Alors Hinata, tu ne tiens plus debout ?

Hinata : (très gênée et rouge de confusion) Je... j'ai trébuché, c'est tout, quelle maladroite je fais.

Kiba : (à Naruto) Ça te dit une petite partie de pêche avec moi ? Normalement Shikamaru devrait nous rejoindre avec Shino.

Naruto : Pourquoi pas, Hinata, qu'en dis-tu ?

Hinata : (à elle-même) Mince, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous tombions sur Kiba justement aujourd'hui ? (tout haut) Oui, pourquoi pas.

Finalement, Hinata et Naruto passèrent le reste de l'après-midi avec Kiba, Shikamaru et Shino ainsi que Sakura et Ino qu'ils croisèrent sur le chemin.

De retour au domaine des Hyuga, Hinata retourna dans sa chambre en compagnie de Mio qui souhaitait savoir comment s'était passée sa sortie.

Mais même si elle n'était pas parvenue à se rapprocher de Naruto, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle s'était néanmoins bien amusée.

Hinata : (à elle-même) Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

-

A suivre

* * *

Et voilà encore un chapitre qui se termine. Pauvre Hinata, elle n'a vraiment pas de chance, en plus pour le coup on peut même pas dire que c'est de la faute de Naruto (tu t'en sors bien pour cette fois kitsune). 

Aller laissez-moi des reviews.


	15. L'attaque

**Disclaimer** : Bon, à qui appartient Naruto ?  
Hinata : A....à moi hi hi  
Naruto : Hein ?  
Hinata : je disais "A Kishimoto-sama"  
BD : Tsss trop timide c'est désespérant

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 – L'attaque. **_

Ce soir là, Les forces du clan Gao et celles du clan Kanzuki s'infiltrèrent furtivement dans les rues de la ville endormie du village de Konoha.

Naruto sommeillait déjà dans son lit lorsque la cloche d'alarme retentit dans le domaine Hyuga.  
Il se leva précipitamment et enfila à la va-vite une tenue de ninja.  
Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre et alla frapper à la porte d'Hinata.

Naruto : Hinata, c'est moi Naruto, tu vas bien ?

Hinata ouvrit la porte.

Hinata : Naruto !

Naruto : Que se passe-t-il ?

Hinata : C'est la cloche d'alarme qui sonne, nous sommes attaqués !

Naruto : Attaqué ?

Ils descendirent les escaliers en courant et tombèrent à mi-course sur deux ninjas qui les attaquèrent en brandissant des sabres.

Naruto : Pas de temps à perdre avec eux !

Il s'arracha deux poils de moustache, leur insuffla du chakra qui les rendit rigide puis les envoya se ficher dans la gorge des deux ninjas qui ne purent les esquiver.  
Ils poursuivirent leur route et arrivèrent dans la cour principale.  
C'était un véritable champ de bataille.  
Les gardes des Hyuga se battaient contre un grand nombre d'assaillants.  
Neji arriva sur leur droite.

Neji : Hinata, on doit se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau d'Hiashi. Naruto, tu as ordre d'aider les gardes dans la cour principale à repousser l'ennemi.

Hinata : Très bien, allons-y. (se tournant vers Naruto) Bonne chance. Sois prudent.

Naruto : (avec un grand sourire) Fais attention à toi.

Neji, suivit d'Hinata, se rendit donc au bâtiment principal. Naruto se jeta au cœur de la mêlée, kunai en main.

Naruto, dans le feu de la bataille, enchaînait coups et ripostes.  
Le nombre de ses adversaires lui semblait sans fin.  
Dès qu'il battait un ennemi, deux autres arrivaient pour le remplacer.  
Il continua, sans perdre courage, à se battre.  
Sur sa droite, un premier garde Hyuga venait de tomber...

Neji et Hinata se frayaient un chemin parmi les lignes ennemies.  
L'entrée du bâtiment principal se trouvait à quelques mètres devant eux.  
Des ninjas ennemis avaient déjà investi les lieux et ils allaient devoir se battre pour atteindre le bureau de Hiashi.  
Hinata et Neji entamèrent donc un combat sans merci face à de farouches ninjas, bien décidés à ne pas les laisser aller plus loin.

Dans la cour, une vingtaine de gardes Hyuga était déjà tombée quand Naruto vainquit son seizième adversaire.  
Cependant, le nombre d'ennemis ne semblait pas avoir diminué.  
Le combat tournait de plus en plus en faveur des agresseurs.

Dans un bâtiment au nord-ouest du domaine Hyuga, loin des combats qui faisaient rage, Mizakuki se trouvait dans la salle aux trésors du clan Hyuga.  
Il avait franchi sans difficulté les pièges qui se trouvaient disséminés dans les couloirs qu'il dût emprunter pour atteindre cette pièce, et il avait tué tous les gardes qui gardaient le trésor sauf un.  
Le garde le fixa un long moment puis il mourut, deux lames de kunai plantés dans le ventre.  
Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir Mizakuki les lancer.

Mizakuki : Tu viens d'apprendre à tes dépens pourquoi on me surnomme vive lame.

Mizakuki : (en lui-même) Bien, le gros de nos troupes attaque la cour principale et le bâtiment où se trouve le chef du clan Hyuga pour leur faire croire que notre but est de le tuer.  
Ainsi, toutes leurs défenses se concentrent dans la cour principale et autour du bâtiment principal.  
De cette manière, je peux chercher ce pourquoi nous sommes venus sans être dérangé.

Mizakuki étudia la pièce dans son ensemble.  
Beaucoup de richesses y étaient entreposées : parchemins de toutes sortes, pierres précieuses, coffres remplis d'or, objets de valeur, etc...  
Mizakuki s'intéressa tout particulièrement à une petite pierre qui était entreposée sur un socle au centre de ces richesses.  
Il prit la pierre dans sa main, elle était ronde (légèrement ovale) et de couleur verte.

Mizakuki : (en lui-même) Et bien, voici finalement la clé d'activation, il ne me reste plus qu'à la ramener au seigneur Bara.

Il se détourna puis, avant de sortir de la pièce, ouvrit un coffre et ramassa une poignée de pièces d'or qu'il mit dans une de ses poches.

Mizakuki : Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'en voudront si j'en prends un peu, il y en a tellement.

Il sortit ensuite de la salle en riant aux éclats.

Hinata et Neji étaient arrivés tant bien que mal dans le bureau de Hiashi et faisaient tous deux face à un chuunin.  
Hiashi, quant à lui, se battait contre un jounin.

Neji s'accroupît et tenta de faire tomber leur adversaire par un balayage circulaire de sa jambe droite.  
Le chuunin esquiva l'attaque en sautant et bloqua le coup de pied qu'Hinata lui donna en plein vol.  
Neji n'attendit pas qu'il regagne le sol et enchaîna par un coup de pied ascendant qui frappa le chuunin au menton.  
Il retomba en arrière mais se releva d'un bond.  
De son coté, Hiashi menait son combat de main de maître.

Pour Naruto, la situation avait très mal tourné.  
Il était fatigué et il ne restait pas plus d'une vingtaine de gardes qui s'étaient tous regroupés pour faire front aux attaques de l'ennemi.  
Soudain, on entendit un long sifflement résonner dans tout le domaine.  
Mizakuki sonnait la retraite grâce à un sifflement, amplifié au chakra pour qu'il soit audible par tous ses complices.

Les soldats et ninjas qui l'entendirent quittèrent aussitôt le champ de bataille, laissant Naruto et les gardes incrédules.

Dans le bureau de Hiashi, le jounin et le chuunin prirent aussi la fuite.  
Neji tenta de les en empêcher mais les deux ninjas lancèrent sur leurs talons des Makibishi (armes lancées sur le sol. Elles sont en forme d'étoile et sont très pointues. Généralement, les ninjas s'en servent pour empêcher que leurs adversaires ne les suivent) qui l'empêchèrent de les poursuivre.

En moins de quatre minutes, tous les ninjas et soldats Gao et Kanzuki avaient quitté le domaine des Hyuga. La bataille était terminée.

-

A suivre

* * *

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de plus au compteur. Han je suis crevé, 3 chapitres d'un coup... Bon certains diront que les chapitres 13 & 14 sont tellement courts qu'ils ne comptent que pour un, dans ce cas voyez que j'ai dut relire, corriger et refaire la mise en page du 12 (grâce aux fautes relevées par Mooonz et que je n'avais pas vu)

Donc voilà, en plus les 13 & 14 devaient être mis en ligne vendredi soir ou dans la journée de samedi. Mais mon week-end a été chamboulé au dernier moment et s'est enchaîné un peu trop vite pour que je puisse tout faire donc j'ai fais des choix ; alors un chapitre 15 pour me faire pardonner le retard.


	16. Un grave problème

**Disclaimer : **Toujours pareil, fallait lire le disclaimer d'avant

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 – Un grave problème. **_Naruto, inquiet pour son amie Hinata, était monté sans attendre au bureau d'Hiashi.   
Il enjamba un bon nombre de corps qui jonchaient les escaliers avant d'arriver à destination.   
Il fut soulagé de voir Hinata vivante aux cotés de Neji et d'Hiashi. 

Le bureau d'Hiashi était en piteux état.   
Le bureau et le fauteuil d'Hiashi s'étaient brisés en mille morceaux (qui jonchaient le sol de la pièce ici et là) lors de l'affrontement.   
Plusieurs documents et dossiers étaient en désordre par terre.   
L'étagère au fond à gauche de la pièce menaçait de tomber.   
Même les murs de la pièce avaient eux aussi des traces des combats.

Un garde entra une dizaine de minutes après Naruto.

Garde : Seigneur Hiashi, la salle du trésor a été violée lors des combats.

Hiashi : Que manque-t-il ?

Garde : Et bien à première vue, rien si ce n'est la pierre qui trônait sur le socle au milieu de la pièce.

Hiashi devint sombre.

Hiashi : (en lui-même) Non, ils n'oseraient tout de même pas...

Hiashi : Vous êtes bien sûr de ce que vous dites ?

Garde : Oui seigneur.

Hiashi : Alors, leur but était bien de voler la pierre.

Naruto : Hein ? Tout ça pour voler une pierre ? Qu'a-t-elle de particulier cette pierre ?

Même Hinata et Neji auraient été incapables de répondre à cette question.   
Hiashi ne leurs en avait jamais parlé.

Hiashi se retourna sans dire un mot et alla à l'emplacement où se trouvait son ancien bureau.

Il se baissa et écarta les débris qui se trouvaient sur le sol du revers de la main.   
Il souleva alors une petite latte du sol, mettant en évidence une petite cachette secrète.   
Il en sortit une petite pierre de couleur verte.

Hiashi : Cette pierre est sous la protection de notre clan depuis des dizaines de générations.   
Celle qu'ils ont volée n'était qu'une habile copie.   
Même un expert en la matière n'aurait pas fait la différence entre la vraie et la fausse.

Il redevint à nouveau silencieux pendant cinq minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

Hiashi : Ils se rendront très vite compte qu'ils ont volé une copie.   
Il est donc à craindre une nouvelle tentative de leur part pour nous la voler.   
L'attaque que nous avons subie a affaibli nos défenses et nous ne pourrons pas la protéger efficacement s'ils nous ré-attaquaient.   
Il est donc trop dangereux que cette pierre reste ici.   
Il faut la mettre en sécurité le plus vite possible.

Hiashi : (s'adressant à Naruto) Naruto, j'ai une mission pour toi.   
Je veux que tu te rendes dans le domaine du clan Kanto. Ce clan fait partie de nos alliés les plus sûrs.   
Tu y demeureras dorénavant jusqu'à nouvel ordre et tu auras pour mission de veiller sur la pierre comme s'il s'agissait de ta propre vie.

Naruto : Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Hiashi : Nos ennemis ne se douteront pas que tu te trouves là-bas et la pierre sera donc en sécurité pour un moment.   
Cela nous laissera le temps de nous organiser. (lui donnant la pierre)Tu pars ce soir même.   
Va te préparer au voyage. Je vais écrire une lettre que tu remettras au chef du clan Kanto.

Naruto : Bon, très bien.

Il quitta la pièce.

Neji : (à Hiashi) N'est-ce pas trop dangereux de le laisser garder seul la pierre ?

Hiashi : Pour le moment, c'est la chose la plus raisonnable à faire.   
Il faut avant tout penser à la protection de cette pierre.   
Si elle tombait aux mains de l'ennemi, notre clan risquerait de disparaître.

Neji : Cette simple pierre pourrait menacer l'avenir de notre clan ?

Hiashi : (à lui-même) Pas seulement l'avenir du notre mais celui de tous les clans réunis.

Hinata : (timide) Peut être...peut être pourrais-je accompagner Naruto ? Je pourrais aussi protéger la pierre.

Hiashi : Non, tu resteras ici pour le moment (puis à lui-même) Mais tu iras bientôt le rejoindre.

-

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà encore un chapitre de terminé, désolé je comptait le mettre en ligne hier mais le temps à joué contre moi (Tsunade : je l'aurai parié) Toi tu paries sur tout de toute façon. Bon en tout cas je remarque que personne n'a commenté le disclaimer du chapitre 15 (déçu) Maintenant place aux réponses des reviews pour patienter avant le fameux voyage en direction de la demeure du clan Kanto.

**Callioppe la psychopathe **: Ah la la les affaires de cœur c'est compliqué lol Et oui la clé c'est ce p'tit truc vert (rien à voir avec un OVNI)

**Zagan **: Y a qu'à demander :p

**Mooonz **: J'espère qu'Oturan pourra un jour lire cette review

**Mayura09 **: Holà t'es une violente toi, pauvre Kiba (quoique...) et l'arme mystérieuse c'est une clé, mais pour ouvrir quoi, c'est une autre histoire

**Recif **: Ouais t'as vu, en plus Naru part en voyage sans elle, et ça va pas être triste pour lui hé hé hé


	17. Le domaine Kanto

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, cette histoire est complètement fictive, le scénario appartient à Oturan et les personnages, sauf les OC, appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 – Le domaine Kanto. **_Naruto était enfin arrivé au village caché du désert rouge après un long voyage de sept jours.   
Le décor qui s'offrait à lui depuis un bon moment se limitait à de la roche et du sable.   
La région était aride et désertique.   
Le soleil brillait dans un ciel sans nuage.   
Naruto passa la main sur son front pour y enlever la sueur qui s'y trouvait. 

Le village était petit et constitué de petites maisons aux murs blancs et aux formes arrondies.   
Il y avait aussi des tentes qui se trouvaient disséminées ici et là.   
Les habitants portaient tous des vêtements adaptés à la chaleur et ils avaient tous la peau légèrement foncée.   
Naruto alla en hâte se restaurer (il n'avait pas mangé depuis ce matin) dans une auberge qu'il dénicha en ville.   
On lui apprit que le domaine Kanto se trouvait au nord est de la ville.

Il s'y rendit donc après avoir fini de manger.

Le domaine Kanto était (comme celui des Hyuga et des Gao) entouré d'un grand mur.   
Naruto demanda à un des gardes qui se trouvaient devant la porte d'entrée du domaine un entretien avec le chef du clan Kanto (il précisa qu'il avait une lettre à remettre au chef du clan Kanto de la part de Hiashi).

Garde : Bien, suivez moi.

Naruto suivit donc le garde qui l'emmena dans un des bâtiments principaux du domaine.   
L'architecture était assez différente de celle qu'il y avait chez les Hyuga.   
Il y avait beaucoup de fenêtres, de grandes colonnes, beaucoup de plafonds à dôme, de voûtes, ...tout semblait avoir été conçu pour favoriser l'ombre et lutter contre la chaleur.

Naruto suivait le garde quand son attention se porta sur une fresque murale qui se trouvait à sa gauche, dans le couloir (il n'y avait pas ce type de fresque là à Konoha et cela l'interloqua).   
Elle représentait des scènes de batailles, de victoires.

Naruto : (en lui-même) Sûrement les victoires du clan Kanto.

Son attention était tellement focalisée sur cette fresque qu'il ne vit pas la jeune fille devant lui et la percuta.   
Il tomba en arrière (sur ses fesses) comme elle. Elle se releva d'un bond.   
Elle devait avoir son âge, elle avait de beau yeux de couleur vert émeraude et de long cheveux rouges qu'elle portait en queue de cheval (le bout atteignait quand même le bas de son dos).   
Elle avait, comme tous les gens d'ici, la peau un peu foncée.   
Sa silhouette était fine et élancée.   
Elle portait un bandeau sur le front où se trouvait représenté en son centre (sur la partie métallique) une flamme.   
Ses habits étaient peu communs : un haut rouge orné de motifs jaune, dorés sur les manches et un short tout aussi rouge que son haut.   
Elle semblait fâchée que Naruto l'ai fait tombé.

Inconnue : Tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu marches ? Non mais quel empoté ! T'es qui d'abord ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant.

Naruto : Eh ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça.

Inconnue : Quoi, c'est la meilleure, je m'énerve si je veux ! Je suis la fille de Sawa, Saki.

Naruto : Tu peux être la fille de qui tu veux, c'est pas une raison pour s'énerver.

Saki : (une veine apparu sur sa tempe) Comment oses-tu ?! Tu l'auras voulu, (elle le saisit par le col) viens te battre.

Inconnu : Ça suffit Saki.

Naruto regarda qui venait de prononcer ces paroles et vit un petit homme ventripotent qui affichait un large sourire sur son visage.   
Il était arrivé sans que personne ne l'ai remarqué.   
Le garde se mit au garde-à-vous face cet homme.

Garde : Seigneur Sawa, ce jeune garçon prétend avoir un message pour vous de la part du seigneur Hiashi.

Naruto : (en lui-même) Quoi, c'est lui le chef du clan Kanto ? Je m'imaginais rencontrer un deuxième Hiashi.

Sawa : Vraiment ? Peux-tu me remettre ce message mon garçon ?

Naruto sortit la lettre de sa veste et la donna à Sawa.

Sawa inspecta le sceau des Hyuga pour s'assurer de l'authenticité de la lettre puis l'ouvrit.   
Il la parcouru rapidement.   
Son visage s'assombrit à mesure que sa lecture progressait.   
Lorsqu'il eut fini de la lire, il resta sombre et silencieux un moment.

Sawa : (pensant) Alors les Gao tentent de récupérer la clé d'activation, mais quelles folies comptent-ils faire avec ?   
Et c'est à ce jeune garçon que Hiashi a confié la garde de la clé ?   
Il doit lui faire confiance ; en tout cas, je n'ai pas le choix, il ne faut pas que cette clé tombe entre les mains du clan Gao.

Sawa : (reprenant un air joyeux) Bien, il semblerait que tu vas devoir séjourner un petit moment dans notre domaine.   
Je vais te faire préparer une chambre. (désignant sa fille) Voici ma fille Saki, vous avez déjà fait connaissance il me semble.   
(s'adressant à Saki) Et si tu lui faisais visiter notre domaine ?

Saki : Moi ? Et pourquoi moi ? Je ne veux pas servir de guide à cet imbécile.

Naruto : Eh, qui tu traites d'imbécile ?

Saki : Toi, imbécile.

Naruto : Petite peste.

Saki : De quoi ? Attend un peu sale nabot !

Sawa coupa leur joute verbale.

Sawa : (une goutte d'eau sur la tempe) Je vois que vous vous entendez déjà à merveille, je vous laisse donc vous amuser. Saki, fais lui visiter le domaine, c'est un ordre de ton père.

Il partit sur ces mots. Le garde se détourna à son tour pour regagner son poste.

Saki : Bon, puisque c'est un ordre, suis-moi imbécile.

Naruto : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Naruto visita donc le domaine Kanto guidé de sa « nouvelle amie ».

-

A suivre

* * *

Hop-là, encore un chapitre de fini, et un nouvel OC qui entre en scène. Et oui en plus c'est une fille qui a le même âge que notre petit blondinet, une rivale potentielle pour Hinata ? Allez savoir... moi je sais hé hé. Comment va se passer le séjour de Naruto au sein du clan Kanto ? Quelles misères va bien pouvoir lui faire Saki ? Quand Hinata va-t-elle le rejoindre ? Que fais le clan Gao pendant ce temps là ?   
Prochain épisode : la Transformation

Zagan : Bon ok, que Hinata dise que Naruto est a elle c'était pas très drôle (va aller se pendre)

Calliope : T'inquiètes je vais bientôt te la faire ta review

Mayura09 : Ouais, bah elle va le bientôt le rejoindre normalement. Sauf s'il se passe encore un truc pas net (sans parler de Saki)


	18. La transformation

**Disclaimer** : toujours pareil, fallait vous en souvenir

* * *

_**   
**_

_**Chapitre 18 – La transformation. **_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Naruto vivait chez le clan Kanto.   
Il s'était habitué à la chaleur environnante.   
Il avait pris le rythme de s'entraîner seul l'après midi, hors du domaine, non loin de la ville dans le désert (pour être tranquille et continuer à s'entraîner à se transformer).   
Il avait reçu l'ordre de Sawa de rester un maximum discret sur le fait qu'il vivait au sein du clan Kanto.   
Naruto évitait donc d'aller en ville.

Par contre, ses relations avec Saki n'avaient pas vraiment changé. Ils continuaient à se disputer continuellement.   
Naruto essayait au mieux de l'éviter mais ce n'était pas facile pour lui car il la croisait souvent par hasard dans un couloir.

Et cette fois-ci encore, il venait de tomber sur elle en allant à son entraînement.

Saki : Eh, mais que fais-tu là, imbécile ?

Naruto : Rien qui ne te regarde idiote, t'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller enquiquiner ?

Saki : Pfuu, je crois que tu oublies à qui tu parles.

Naruto : Non, je parle bien à une sale petite peste.

Saki : (une veine apparut sur sa tempe) C'est qui que tu traites de petite peste ? Pauvre andouille !

Naruto : Bon, moi je vais aller m'entraîner alors si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Et il partit sans laisser le temps à Saki de répliquer.

Saki : Encore un entraînement hors de l'enceinte de notre domaine...j'aimerais bien voir ça, je suis sûre qu'il doit en profiter pour faire autre chose comme dormir.

Saki décida donc de le prendre en filature pour voir comment se passaient ces fameux entraînements.

Naruto alla dans un coin tranquille du désert près du village.   
Il avait pris l'habitude de se rendre toujours au même endroit car il était spacieux (une cinquantaine de mètres carrés de sable et de roche) et entouré de hauts rochers qui le mettaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets (mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il avait été suivi par Saki aujourd'hui).   
Saki, dissimulée derrière un de ces rochers, observait Naruto qui lui faisait dos.   
Ce dernier restait debout sans bouger, entièrement immobile.   
Une bonne dizaine de minutes s'écoula ainsi.

Saki : Il dort debout ou quoi ?

Soudain, elle sentit un terrible chakra se dégager du corps de Naruto.   
Elle vit clairement neuf queues pousser dans son dos et des oreilles de renard trôner sur sa tête.   
Naruto venait de réussir à se transformer à cent pour cent.

Naruto : J'y suis enfin arrivé. Quel force ! C'est génial.

Saki faillit choir sur le sol tellement la stupéfaction était forte.

Saki : C'est impossible, c'est vraiment Naruto ? Quel chakra ! Il est presque palpable de la où je me trouve.   
Je ne savais pas qu'il était si fort, je n'ai même jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi fort !

Outre l'extraordinaire force que lui conférait cette transformation, il avait acquit, d'une manière qui lui était inconnue, la connaissance d'un grand nombre de jutsus.   
Il décida d'en essayer un. Il forma à grande vitesse des signes de ses mains tout en récitant à haute voix des mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcés jusque là.   
Il leva ensuite le poing droit vers le ciel puis l'enfonça avec violence dans le sol.   
Une onde de choc se propagea dans le sol qui souleva des véritables colonnes de sable.   
Les rochers qui se trouvaient dans un périmètre d'une trentaine de mètres autour de Naruto volèrent en éclats.   
Le sol qui tremblait fît presque perdre l'équilibre à Saki.   
La déflagration de la frappe atlas de Naruto n'atteignit heureusement pas le rocher où elle s'était cachée.

Quand l'onde de choc fut finie, Saki regarda une nouvelle fois Naruto qui se trouvait au centre d'un creux en forme de cratère. Une goutte de sueur perla sur le visage de Saki.

Saki : J'en crois pas mes yeux !

Naruto reprit ensuite son apparence normale. Content de lui, il quitta la zone qu'il venait de dévaster.

De retour au domaine Kanto, Saki croisa une nouvelle fois Naruto dans les couloirs.

Naruto : Encore toi ? Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis ma parole !

Saki : Que...mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Moi, te suivre ? Plutôt me perdre dans le désert !

Naruto : C'est pas une si mauvaise idée ça.

Saki : (en elle-même) Il est peut être très fort, mais c'est vraiment le roi des imbéciles! J'ai eu tort de me laisser impressionner par lui tout à l'heure !

Saki : Espèce de cancre !

Naruto : Shinobi d'opérette !

Saki : Branleur !

Naruto : Garçon manqué !

Saki : Ah oui ?

Elle entama un jutsu et fit de rapides signes avec ses mains.   
Elle tendit ensuite ses mains vers Naruto et des gerbes de flammes en sortirent et incinérèrent entièrement Naruto qui tomba à la renverse.   
Saki, fière de sa victoire sur Naruto, se détourna et alla directement dans sa chambre.

Sawa qui se rendait à la bibliothèque vit Naruto, par terre, le corps tout noir et encore fumant.

Sawa : Mon garçon, je parierais mon repas du soir que tu t'es encore disputé avec Saki. Je crois qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de t'apprendre que Saki est une grande experte en jutsus de feu.

Naruto : (rôti à point) Non, ce n'est plus la peine, je m' en suis déjà aperçu. Merci quand même.

-

A suivre

* * *

HYAAAAA oui je sais ne me tuez pas, j'ai eu pleins de trucs à faire et j'y ai plus pensé !! Enfin si mais en plus à chaque fois que j'y pensais je m'apercevais que le PC (le deuxième, un vieux coucou) sur lequel est le fichier de base, était éteint à chaque fois...Bon aller place aux réponses 

**Zagan **: oui je sais certains chapitres sont assez court. En fait les chapitres font tous en moyenne 1000 mots environ, ce qui est assez respectable de mon point de vue, sauf quelques chapitres qui tournent dans les alentours des 500 mots et qui sont en fait des chapitres "bonus" qu'Oturan a rajouté après pour embellir et enrichir la fic, apportant des scènes amusantes ou des liens qui manquaient parfois et rendaient l'histoire un peu confuse. Hé hé oui Hinata va avoir du mal, enfin bon même si on prends l'aveuglement de Naruto sur le plan sentimental, pour le moment c'est pas trop la joie entre lui et Saki mais est-ce que ça changera, et en pire ou en mieux, ça.........

**Calliope la muse chtarbée** : Hé hé c'est vrai que Saki en met plein la tronche à Naruto, un peu comme Sakura ; mais il faut bien avoué que la plupart du temps Naruto ne mérite pas ce que Sakura lui fait subir. Même si Naruto n'ose pas répondre à Sakura alors que là oui, donc relation équilibrée ? Kabuto t'abuses, j'ai dit qu'il y avait 32 chapitres (ou 31 j'ai la flemme de recompter) et puis mince mets de la crème solaire tu vas nous faire un cancer de la peau (sourire sadique)

**Mayura **: Hé hé t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je suis bien en retard cette fois-ci ; pour ce qui est des "réactions" encore un peu de patience, Hinata est en chemin...

**Lukeluke **: Je comprends qu'on puisse trouver les chapitres un peu courts et carrés, même si j'essaie de mettre en page pour bien étaler les différentes parties et faire une lecture la plus claire possible ; mais comprends que je ne fais que reprendre cette fic, et même si je suis enclin -comme tu le sous-entends- à avoir d'autres formules syntaxiques pour faire 'parler' les personnages, ce serait dénaturer l'oeuvre originale et me refuse donc à le faire. En ce qui concèrne l'histoire et la forme du récit, il y aura des améliorations d'ici la fin, pas forcément de grande ampleur mais bon, Oturan a écrit cette fic il y a quelques temps déjà et il semble que ce soit l'une de ses premières...jeunesse et inexpérience...pardonnez et vous serez pardonné ;)

Voilà c'est tout pour ce soir, si j'ai le courage je vous remet un ou deux chapitres demain...enfin ce soir quoi...vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mooonz à toi, j'attends ton mail pour me friser les cheveux :p


	19. L'arrivée d'Hinata

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, Naruto est à Kishimoto-sama et l'histoire est de Oturan

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 – L'arrivé d'Hinata **_

Saki, suivie de Naruto, marchaient en direction du village.

Saki : Tu ne peux pas marcher plus vite ? Quelle chochotte !

Naruto : De quoi j'me mêle d'abord ?

Saki : Tu nous ralentis et en plus tu te permets de râler !

Naruto : Grrrr.

--- Quelques heures plus tôt, dans le domaine Kanto ---

Sawa avait fait venir Saki et Naruto dans son bureau.

Sawa : J'ai reçu un message m'avertissant qu'un membre du clan Hyuga allait venir pour séjourner dans notre domaine.   
J'aimerais que vous vous rendiez tous les deux dans le village voisin où il vous attendra et que vous le rameniez ici.   
Il devrait normalement arriver dans ce village aujourd'hui.

Saki : Pourquoi devrais-je y aller avec lui ? Je pourrais aller chercher cette personne seule.

Naruto : Lui il a un nom je te rappelle.

Saki : Abruti ?

Naruto : (une veine apparut sur sa tempe) Garçon manqué !

Saki : Shinobi asthmatique !

Sawa : (une goutte d'eau sur la tempe) Dites, vous m'avez oublié ou quoi ? (Naruto et Saki cessèrent de se disputer pour l'écouter) Je disais donc que je veux que vous alliez tous les deux à la rencontre de cette personne et c'est un ordre!

Saki : C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Naruto : Un membre du clan Hyuga ? Je me demande bien qui c'est ?

--- Retour au présent ---

Naruto : Le village et encore loin ?

Saki : Derrière cette dune (ils sont dans un désert, n'oubliez pas).

C'était un tout petit village majoritairement constitué de tentes.   
Saki et Naruto y entrèrent et allèrent se rafraîchir dans une petite auberge.

Saki : (finissant de boire son verre) Et comment on est sensé le reconnaître ce type ?

Naruto : Et bien.... peut être que je l'ai déjà vu auparavant.

Saki : Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

Naruto : (songeur) Et bien....

Inconnue : Naruto ?

Saki et Naruto se retournèrent pour faire face à la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. La surprise de Naruto fût de taille.

Naruto : Hinata ? mais,... c'est toi le personne que nous sommes venu chercher ?

Saki : Vous vous connaissez ? C'est donc bien elle la personne que nous sommes venu chercher ?   
Tant mieux, on peu d'ores et déjà rentrer au domaine Kanto.

Naruto : (content d'avoir retrouvé son amie) Oui, dépêchons nous de rentrer.

-

A suivre

* * *

Et voilà, encore un petit chapitre, je sais mais un évènement de taille ;) Comment vont évoluer les relations Naruto-Saki et Naruto-Hinata ? Quelle va être la réaction d'Hinata face à Saki ? Est-ce que Naruto pourra survivre à l'éventuelle catastrophe ? 


	20. La naissance d'une rivalité ?

**Disclaimer : **voir chapitre d'avant

* * *

**   
**

**_Chapitre 20 – La naissance d'une rivalité ?_**

Trois jours étaient passés depuis qu'Hinata était arrivée dans le domaine Kanto.   
Sawa lui offrit une chambre près de celle de sa fille. Hinata apprit à Sawa et à Naruto qu'Hiashi l'avait envoyé ici pour aider Naruto à garder la pierre.   
Elle leur donna aussi des nouvelles de Konoha, de l'avancée de l'enquête menée par les espions Hyuga sur les véritables intentions du clan Gao,...

Hinata était assise sur un banc dans un des jardins du domaine avec Naruto.

Hinata : Et la pierre ?

Naruto : Tu vois la chaîne autour de mon cou ? (il la mit en évidence)   
J'ai accroché la pierre en pendentif à cette chaîne. Je ne quitte donc jamais la pierre des yeux.

Hinata : Je suis rassurée.

Naruto : Combien de temps allons nous encore devoir rester ici avant de retourner à Konoha ?

Hinata : Je ne sais pas.

Naruto : En tout cas, je suis content que tu sois venue me rejoindre.

Hinata : (rougisant) Euh, moi aussi, enfin je veux dire...on pourra mieux protéger la pierre à deux.

Saki se trouvait derrière une colonne non loin d'eux et les espionnait.

Saki : Mais de quoi peuvent-ils bien parler ? Ils ont l'air de bien se connaître et de bien s'entendre.

Sawa et sa femme Mize (une belle femme à la chevelure aussi rouge que celle de sa fille et avec de beaux yeux bleus), se promenaient lorsqu'ils virent leur fille cachée derrière la colonne qui épiait Naruto et Hinata.

Sawa : (à sa femme) Et bien, Saki semble être très intriguée par cette jeune Hinata. Je l'ai déjà surprise deux fois en train de l'épier.

Mize : Tu crois ? (elle regarda attentivement sa fille) Je penses plutôt qu'elle est un tantinet jalouse d'elle plutôt.

Sawa : (avec un air surpris) Jalouse ? Tu veux dire que... pour Naruto? Non c'est impossible, tu dois te tromper. Saki n'arrête pas de se battre avec Naruto. Ils ne peuvent pas rester l'un à coté de l'autre sans se disputer.

Mize : Peut être mais l'instinct d'une mère ne se trompe jamais lorsqu'il s'agit de son enfant.

Sawa : Je persiste à penser que tu te trompes, Hinata est la fille d'un chef de clan tout comme Saki et elle est seulement curieuse vis à vis d'elle, c'est tout.

Mize : Si tu le dis. Bon, je propose que nous continions notre promenade, qu'en dis-tu ?

Sawa acquiesça de la tête et ils poursuivirent leur promenade dans les jardins.

--- Dans le domaine du clan Gao ---

Bara se trouvait dans son bureau avec Mizakuki.

Bara : Alors, des nouvelles ?

Mizakuki : Oui seigneur, nos informateurs parlent d'une Hyuga qui se serait récement rendue dans le désert rouge.

Bara : Le désert rouge ? C'est là bas que se trouve le clan Kanto. Ils sont depuis toujours les alliés du clan Hyuga....

Mizakuki : C'est peut être le début d'une piste. Il est possible qu'ils aient caché la pierre là-bas. Devons-nous approfondir cette piste ?

Bara : Oui, ils ne l'ont sûrement pas envoyé chez le clan Kanto par hasard.

-

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà encore un chapitre , je sais...Hé hé alors, Saki espionne, Hinata tente de flirter sans succès avec sa timidité légendaire et Naruto ne vois rien de ce qui se passe en dehors de son bol de ramen. Et maintenant le Clan Gao a retré leur piste...Que va-t-il se passer ? 


	21. Un entrainement particulier

**Discl****aimer** : gna gna gna...Hop c'est parti

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 – Un entraînement particulier. **_

Saki était à la recherche de Naruto. Elle savait qu'il avait prit l'habitude d'aller s'entraîner avec Hinata dans le désert et le fait qu'ils soient tout les deux seuls ne l'enchantait guère.

Elle finit par le trouver en compagnie d'Hinata dans un couloir près des jardins nord. Ils se rendaient justement à leur entraînement quotidien.

Saki : Hé, Naruto attend.

Naruto : (se retournant vers Saki) Que veux-tu ?

Saki : (légèrement gênée) J'aurais besoin que quelqu'un m'aide à m'entraîner aujourd'hui.

Naruto : Et alors ? Tu ne penses pas à moi j'espère.

Saki : (vexée) Bien sûr que si, je ne tiens pas à trop faire d'efforts aujourd'hui alors j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.

Naruto : Quoi ? Je peux te battre quand je veux !

Saki : C'est sûr mais pour cela, il faudrait que j'ai les pieds et les mains attachés, et que j'ai les yeux bandés !

Hinata : (une goutte d'eau sur la tempe) Heuh...

Naruto : D'accord ! On va bien voir qui est le meilleur de nous deux !

Saki : J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop quand je t'aurais fait mordre la poussière.

Naruto : (une veine apparu sur sa tempe) T'as déjà perdu !

Hinata : (une goutte d' eau sur la tempe) Dites......

Saki : Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu ne tiendras pas cinq minutes !

Les yeux de Naruto jetaient des éclairs qui s'entrechoquaient avec ceux que jetaient les yeux de Saki.   
Ils partirent ensuite précipitamment pour le désert (Naruto avait complètement oublié qu'il devait à l'origine y aller avec Hinata).   
Hinata était restée sur place encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

Hinata : (le corbeau de Nicky Larson passant derrière sa tête) Bon, je crois que je vais faire un tour dans les jardins alors...

Dans le désert, on pouvait apercevoir des gerbes de flammes qui volaient dans tous les sens.

Naruto : (esquivant une boule de feu) C'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras !

Saki : (détruisant un clone de Naruto) Attends tu vas voir !

Naruto : (faisant des signes l'incitant à l'attaquer) J'attends !

Saki: (invocant des flèches de feu) Esquive ça si tu le peux !

Le combat était intense et les coups volaient dans tous les sens.

Hinata avait passé sa journée dans les jardins.   
En retournant se coucher, elle aperçut dans la cour principale Naruto et Saki qui rentraient de leur "entraînement".   
Ils semblaient tous les deux épuisés. A vue d'oeil, ils avaient fait match nul.   
Saki était complètement décoiffée et sale de la tête aux pieds, quand à Naruto, son corps était noir comme la cendre et une bonne partie de ses vêtements étaient carbonisés.

Un léger rire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hinata en les voyant.   
Puis elle songea à la vie qu'avait eut Naruto lorsqu'il vivait chez elle. Cette pensée fît disparaître son sourire.   
C'est vrai que Naruto ne s'était jamais amusé comme il le faisait ici lorsqu'il vivait dans son clan.   
Il revenait chaque soir couvert de blessures (dues à ses entraînements avec Hiashi).   
Pour lui, ça devait être de véritables vacances que de vivre ici.   
Il préférerait peut-être même rester ici que de rentrer à Konoha.   
Elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête. Naruto était de Konoha et tous ses amis se trouvaient là-bas.   
Et puis même si son clan n'était pas le plus facile à y vivre, c'était dorénavant son clan.   
Il rentrerait avec elle lorsque l'affaire avec le clan Gao serait réglée. Cette pensé la rassura.

Elle entra dans sa chambre puis s'allongea sur son lit en continuant de penser au garçon pour qui son cœur battait jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la gagne.

-

A suivre

* * *

Et voilà !! 3 chapitres ce soir !! Alors heureux ? Bon c'est pas noël mais ce sera pas tous les jours comme ça non plus :p   
Ah ah, il semblerait bien que Saki ait des vues sur notre petit renard blond...Hinata va-t-elle contre-attaquer ? Mystère...

**Call **: Bah ouais, on a le sang chaud tous les deux ;) Arf jamais vu une equipe dont les membres se disputent autant... Au fait Kabuto pourquoi y a aucun tampon sur ton passeport si tu pars aussi loin à chaque fois ? Nii-san ? Comme tu veux imouto :-D

**Dark lee** : Merci du compliment

**Mayura09 **: Ha ha, arrète de lui faire peur, en plus le jour où tu foirera ton genjutsu tu aura perdu toute crédibilité. Ouais, bizarre et tu viens d'en avoir la preuve, surtout avec les deux derniers chapitres ;)

**Zagan **: La voilà, et trois chapitres en plus, merci qui ?


	22. Le pays des glaces

**Disclaimer** : (écrit à l'encre virtuelle invisible)

* * *

_**Chapitre 22 – Le pays des glaces**_

Naruto, Hinata, Saki, ainsi qu'une dizaine de gardes, embarquèrent sur le navire qui avait été mis à leur disposition.  
Le navire était baptisé "le Furtif".  
C'était un bateau solide et bien construit.  
Naruto se tenait à la proue du navire.  
Le vent fouettait son visage.  
Derrière lui, les gardes s'activaient sur le pont.  
Ces gardes avaient pour spécialité la navigation et ils étaient plus marins que gardes (ce pourquoi on les avait justement choisis pour accompagner Naruto, Saki et Hinata).  
Saki se rendit directement dans sa cabine en bas de cale.  
Elle partageait sa cabine avec Hinata, ce qui la dérangeait assez.  
Hinata, quant à elle, restait sur le pont et regardait les vagues onduler sur une mer relativement calme.

----- flashback - le matin -----

Naruto, Saki et Hinata se rendirent dans le bureau de Sawa à sa demande.

Saki : Vous nous avez fait demander père ?

Sawa : Oui, j'ai à vous parler. En fait, je souhaiterais vous confier une mission.

Naruto : Quel genre de mission ?

Sawa : Vous devrez vous rendre au pays des glaces et aller voir Pyrus, le chef du clan Miduki. Vous lui remettrez une lettre que je vous donnerai à son intention.

Naruto : C'est où le pays des glaces ?

Hinata : (avec une douce voix) C'est au sud du désert rouge. C'est en réalité une très grande île recouverte par les glaces et il faut prendre un bateau pour l'atteindre.

Saki : Oui, c'est ça. Il faut à peu près quatre jours de bateau pour l'atteindre.

Naruto : Une île de glace à seulement quatre jours d'un désert ? C'est assez curieux, non ?

Sawa : Cela reste un mystère. Enfin bref, il faut que vous vous y rendiez le plus tôt possible. Vous partez aujourd'hui même. Un bateau vous attendra au port de la ville de Miru.

Saki : Très bien.

Sawa donna la lettre à Naruto puis ils sortirent de son bureau. Chacun retourna ensuite dans sa chambre pour se préparer au voyage.

----- retour au présent -----

Le bateau quitta lentement le quai.  
Deux hommes déployèrent les voiles.  
Hinata (qui n'était jamais montée sur un bateau) commençait à se sentir mal.  
Elle se rendit directement dans sa cabine sans demander son reste.

Naruto : (regardant Hinata partir dans sa cabine) Je me demande bien ce qui lui arrive. Elle avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

Inconnu : Ce n'est rien, elle a juste le mal mer, ça lui passera très vite !

Naruto se retourna et vit un homme de petite taille et un peu enveloppé.  
Il avait les joues roses comme le bout de son nez et il avait des cheveux blanc (comme sa moustache) ce qui indiquait qu'il avait au moins la cinquantaine.

Inconnu : Bonjour, je suis le capitaine du navire, Kabuki, mais tu peux m'appeler capitaine.

Naruto : Ok capitaine.

Le voyage se passa assez bien.  
Hinata s'était rapidement accoutumée à être sur un bateau.  
Au deuxième jour, le froid força les membres de l'équipage à mettre des vêtements plus chauds.

Saki passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa cabine avec Hinata.  
Cependantles deux jeunes filles ne se parlaient que très peu.  
Quant à Naruto, il traînait sur le pont (souvent en compagnie du capitaine qui lui apprenait deux/trois trucs de marin).

Le temps se fit encore plus froid au troisième jour.  
Du gel s'était installé sur la coque du bateau et un fin brouillard se leva.  
Naruto était entièrement gelé malgré l'épaisse combinaison qu'il portait pour la circonstance et il se frottait très fréquemment les mains de crainte qu'elles ne s'engourdissent.  
Le capitaine qui se tenait à ses côtés ne semblait pas souffrir comme lui du froid.  
Du coté des filles, elles restèrent enfermées dans leur cabine toute la journée (hormis Hinata qui sortit à deux reprises pour discuter un peu avec Naruto).

Le matin du quatrième jour, les gardes s'agitèrent.

Garde : Le pays des glaces est en vue capitaine !

En effet, on pouvait distinguer (en regardant à la proue du navire) à travers le brouillard les contours du rivage du pays des glaces.

Capitaine : Bien, très bien. Nous sommes arrivés.

Soudain, un autre marin arriva en courant de l'arrière du navire.

Garde : Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Un navire nous suit ! Il fonce droit sur nous !

Capitaine : Comment ?

Il se rua à l'arrière du navire et constata qu'un navire leur fonçait bel et bien dessus.

Gardes : Ce sont des pirates ! Capitaine, que faisons-nous ?

Capitaine : (à lui-même) C'est trop bête, nous étions presque arrivés (haussant le ton) Il sont trop proches de nous pour que nous puissions les semer, tant pis, préparer vous à vous battre !

Tous les gardes se munirent d'armes comme des lances ou des tridents. Naruto, Saki et Hinata (alertés par les cris des marins) sortirent de leur cabine et allèrent à l'arrière du Furtif.

Capitaine : Ah ! Vous voilà. Nous allons être attaqués par des pirates.

Saki : Des pirates ? Comment se fait-il qu'on ne les ait pas repérés plus tôt ?

Capitaine : A cause du brouillard. Ces gredins se servent du brouillard pour s'approcher des navires sans être vus.

Naruto : Bah, ça fera un peu d'exercice avant notre arrivée.

Capitaine : Faites attention, parfois, dans les rangs des pirates se trouvent des ninjas renégats. Faites aussi attention à ne pas passer par dessus bord. Ici, un homme qui tombe à la mer ne tiendrait pas une minute avant de mourir congelé.

Naruto : D'accord !

Le bateau pirate n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de leur navire.  
Des grappins volèrent et s'accrochèrent aux bords du Furtif.  
Les deux bateaux se joignirent dans un fracas sinistre.  
Aussitôt, les pirates passèrent à l'abordage.

Ils devaient bien être une trentaine.  
La plupart étaient munis de katana ou de hachettes.  
Naruto frappait tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée.  
Saki lançait des boules de feu qui faisaient des ravages dans le camp ennemi.  
Hinata montra toute sa science des combats et en mit un bon nombre hors d'état de se battre en un temps record.

Les gardes, quant à eux, s'en sortaient aussi très bien.  
Même le capitaine se révéla (malgré sont âge avancé) être un puissant combattant.  
Avec une grâce inattendue, on aurait dit qu'il dansait plus qu'il ne se battait.  
Mais ses poings et ses pieds se montrèrent terriblement redoutables pour les infortunés pirates.  
Le combat ne fut pas long, l'avantage alla tout de suite à Naruto, Saki, Hinata et les gardes laissant les pirates totalement désemparés.  
Apparemment, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient de redoutables guerriers.  
Ce groupe de pirates était composé seulement de bons-à-rien sans foi ni loi.  
Néanmoins, l'un d'entre eux,un grand homme très mince et à la longue chevelure noire, s'éloigna un peu des combats et entama un jutsu.  
Naruto (qui le remarqua) lui fit face.

Naruto : Un jutsu ? Tu dois être un ninja renégat et le chef de ces minables. Désolé mais je vais te mettre hors d'état de nuire en deux temps trois mouvements !

Chef des pirates : Impertinent. Tu n'as pas mon expérience des combats sur mer. Je vais te montrer !

Il posa les mains par terre et un air glacé s'en échappa. Rapidement, une épaisse couche de glace l'entoura.

Naruto : Pfu, c'est ça tes terribles combats sur mer ? Il me suffit de sauter pour éviter ta glace !

Naruto sauta vers son ennemi poing en avant.

Chef des pirates : Tu viens tout juste de tomber dans mon piège ! Tu oublies qu'on est entouré par la mer !

Il entama un second jutsu.  
Il leva une main en direction de Naruto qui se jetait sur lui.  
Un puissant courant d'air en sortit et envoya valdinguer Naruto dans les airs avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre son adversaire.  
La bourrasque le projeta suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne soit plus au dessus du navire mais au dessus de la mer.  
Il tomba alors lourdement dans la mer sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Hinata/Saki : (qui avaient vu Naruto tomber dans la mer) Naruto ! !

Saki abandonna son combat contre un gros pirate et sauta par dessus bord où Naruto était tombé.  
Avant d'atteindre la mer mortellement glaciale, elle fit un jutsu de feu qui rendit son corps aussi brûlant que les flammes.

Hinata : (qui vit Saki plonger à son tour dans la mer) : Saki !!

Capitaine : Ne t'en fait pas gamine. Elle a fait un jutsu de feu pour augmenter la température de son corps et ainsi résister au froid de la mer. Elle va réussir à sauver Naruto, j'en suis sûr.

Hinata ne fut qu'à moitié rassurée par cette nouvelle.  
Elle se retourna et abandonna son visage d'ange pour lancer un terrible regard vers le chef des pirates responsable de ce qui venait de se passer.

Chef des pirates : Tu vas être mon prochain adversaire ? Je t'attends !

Sous l'eau, Saki avait repéré Naruto.  
Il ne bougeait pas, il avait déjà dû perdre connaissance à cause du froid.  
Le courant était assez fort et il l'emportait à la dérive.  
Elle nagea aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour le rejoindre.  
Chaque seconde comptait.  
Malgré son jutsu de feu, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était transpercée par des milliers de petits couteaux.  
Le froid était réellement mortel et si elle ne se dépêchait pas, Naruto mourrait très vite dans un tel environnement.  
Chaque mouvement qu'elle effectuait pour avancer était proche de la torture, elle avait la sensation de peser des tonnes.  
Ses membres commençaient déjà à s'engourdir.  
Mais chacun de ses mouvements la rapprochait de Naruto.  
Saki n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.  
Elle réussit enfin à lui saisir la main.

Elle serra fermement Naruto contre elle pour que son corps bénéficie de la chaleur que dégageait le sien.  
Mais l'intensité de son jutsu diminuait.  
Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de forces et elle commençait aussi à manquer d'air.

Saki : (en elle-même) Ne t'en fait pas Naruto, on va s'en sortir !

-

A suivre ...

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour cette fois !! Oh I'm so evil ;)  
Hé hé hé, alors que nous réserve la suite, Naruto et Saki vont-ils s'en sortir ? Dans quel état, et surtout, où ? Et Hinata et les marins contre les pirates, comment s'en sortiront-ils avec leur bataille ? La suite bientôt.....peut-être

**Calliope la toquée **: Hé laisse mon kitsune tranquille y a que moi qu'ai le droit de le martyriser (Naruto : mais pourquoi moi ? T.T) Kabuto, même incognito faut des papiers pour rentrer dans les autres pays, donc tu dois avoir des faux passeports dans tous les cas (tu t'en sortira pas cette fois hu hu hu) Hei-long bien joué ;)

**Mayura09 **: Hé ouais, j'avais prévenu que côté histoires de coeur ça allait être un peu le boxon (si si souvenez-vous du disclaimer du premier chapitre) A quand les autres ? ben en voilà déjà un et un long en plus, alors après.....


	23. Yui, la jeune fille aux yeux rouges

**Disclaimer **: Quoi ? Faut encore que je le dise ? Bah Naruto est pas à moi, et en plus l'histoire non plus

* * *

_**Chapitre 23 – Yui, la jeune fille aux yeux rouges. **_

Naruto reprit enfin connaissance.  
Il ignorait totalement où il se trouvait.  
Il vit Saki allongée à côté de lui et qui reprenait à son tour connaissance.  
Il se rappela aussitôt les pirates, la bataille, et sa chute dans la mer.

Naruto : Saki, ça va ?

Saki : (une veine sur la tempe) Comment ça, ça va ? On a bien failli y rester par ta faute ! Et maintenant, on a perdu les autres !

Naruto : Je … attends, j'y suis pour rien tout de même ! C'est pas ma faute si…

Saki : C'est la faute à qui alors ?

Ils restèrent silencieux une bonne minute puis Naruto prit la parole.

Naruto : C'est vrai. Merci, de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Sans toi, j'étais mal parti.

Saki : (rougissante et baissant la tête) Ce n'est rien… en fait, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir comme ça….(elle rougit encore plus) tu sais ...

Elle relève la tête et vit Naruto qui lui tournait le dos et étudiait l'endroit où ils avaient échoué sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait.

Saki : (une veine sur la tempe) Imbécile !

Elle lui envoya une volée de flammes qui l'incinéra totalement.

Naruto : (qui se relevait péniblement de l'attaque surprise) Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

Saki se contenta de lever la tête vers le ciel.

Après ce petit aparté, ils regardèrent finalement où ils avaient échoué.  
Ils se trouvaient sur une petite rive enneigée.  
Devant eux se trouvait une grande falaise de glace haute d'une trentaine de mètres.  
Au pied de la falaise se trouvait l'entrée d'une grotte.  
Ils firent rapidement le point.  
La mer se trouvait derrière eux (et il était hors de question pour eux de remettre un pied dedans) et une falaise se trouvait devant eux (ils avaient déjà escaladé des falaises bien plus hautes mais ils étaient encore faibles à cause de leur bain forcé).  
Il ne leur restait donc plus que la grotte.

Naruto passa devant, suivi de près par Saki.  
Les parois étaient en glace comme le sol.  
Il y avait quelques stalactites au plafond et stalagmites au sol.  
La lumière se reflétait sur les parois de la grotte et elle était donc bien éclairée.  
Ils tombèrent rapidement sur un embranchement.  
Ils choisirent d'emprunter le chemin de gauche puis poursuivirent leur route.  
Ils tombèrent ensuite sur un autre embranchement puis encore un autre.  
Plusieurs galeries formaient cette grotte qui prenait de plus en plus des allures de labyrinthe.

Saki : On ne risque pas de se perdre ?

Naruto : (fidèle à lui même) Bah, on finira bien par tomber sur une sortie tôt ou ta… (le sol se déroba sous ses pieds) AAAHHHHH.

Naruto chuta de quatre mètres dans le trou nouvellement créé puis atterrit sur une paroi inclinée qui le fit glisser (comme dans un toboggan) pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.  
Sa glisse forcée le fit déboucher sur un petit espace clos au cœur de la grotte.  
Naruto se releva et, se frottant la tête, vit devant lui, à moins d'un mètre, une sorte d'ours polaire qui lui tournait le dos.  
Il était beaucoup plus grand et surtout beaucoup plus gros qu'un ours classique, il avait de plus longues oreilles, deux cornes de chaque côté de la tête et des pattes avant plus grandes que celles d'un ours classique.

L'arrivée de Naruto n'échappa pas à la créature qui se retourna pour l'attaquer.  
Par réflexe, Naruto sauta en arrière et évita ainsi de justesse le coup de patte du monstre.  
Mais cette créature ne poursuivit pas son attaque et elle se retourna.  
Il devait apparemment y avoir quelque chose de plus intéressant que lui pensa Naruto.  
Peut être l'avait-il dérangé pendant son repas ?  
Il se décala doucement pour ne pas gêner la bête et regarda ce qui semblait accaparer l'attention du monstre.  
A sa grande stupeur, il vit une jeune fille allongée par terre, inconsciente.

Naruto : Que fait-elle ici ?

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir.  
Cette jeune fille était en danger !  
Il s'arracha des poils de sa moustache, leur insuffla du chakra puis les lança sur le monstre.  
Mais la couche de graisse de cet animal était si importante que son attaque ne fit seulement qu'agacer la bête qui se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Naruto.

Elle se jeta sur lui toutes griffes dehors.  
Naruto fit un multi clonage et créa cinq clones qui se ruèrent sur le monstre.  
Mais la bête était très puissante et elle les balaya tous d'un violent coup de patte.  
Naruto se retrouva à nouveau seul face à la bête.  
Elle semblait être enragée.

Naruto : Mince, comment l'abattre ?

Bien qu'il était encore faible, il décida de se transformer.  
Il se concentra au maximum et son corps fut bientôt submergé par un énorme flux de chakra.  
Des queues poussèrent dans son dos, ses ongles se changèrent en griffes et ses dents en crocs, des oreilles de renard trônèrent sur sa tête et ses yeux devinrent jaune doré.

Naruto fit alors face au monstre mais ce dernier semblait beaucoup moins décidé à l'attaquer maintenant que Naruto était sous cette forme.  
Il râla et grogna à plusieurs reprises puis finalement se détourna et s'en alla par une cavité de la grotte où ils se trouvaient.  
Cette créature était tout de même un animal et elle avait dû comprendre instinctivement qu'il serait dangereux pour elle de se battre contre lui une fois transformé.

Naruto reprit son apparence normale et alla s'assurer de l'état de santé de la jeune fille.  
A première vue, elle n'était qu'évanouie.  
Elle avait dû être attaquée par cette espèce de gros ours et elle avait dû trébucher et s'assommer en essayant de lui échapper.

Naruto étudia la jeune fille.  
Elle devait être de son âge (bien que son visage enfantin lui en faisait paraître un ou deux ans de moins).  
Elle avait des cheveux bleu ciel, qu'elle avait coiffés en une coupe au carré et qui tombaient à mi-hauteur de son cou.  
Sa peau était aussi blanche que celle d'Hinata et une fine bouche aux lèvres rosées soulignait la beauté de son visage.  
Elle portait une tenue de ninja classique (comme celle que portait les ninja apprentis à Konoha) mais cette dernière était blanche et la doublure était rembourrée (pour tenir plus chaud).

Elle commença à revenir à elle.  
Naruto vit, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, que ces derniers n'avaient pas de pupille.  
Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur unique, comme ceux du clan Hyûga et ils étaient aussi rouge que ne l'étaient blanc ceux d'Hinata.

Inconnue : (se tenant la tête d'une main) Que…qui êtes vous ? Où suis-je ? Ah, je me rappelle ! Un goldar me poursuivait et en m'enfuyant, j'ai glissé et je suis tombée par terre.

Elle regarda partout autour d'elle de peur qu'il soit encore dans les parages.

Naruto : Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai chassé d'ici.

Inconnue : Vous l'avez chassé ? Mais alors, vous m'avez sauvé la vie!

Naruto : Euh, ce n'est rien. Mais tu peux me tutoyer. Sinon, que fais-tu dans un endroit pareil toute seule ?

Inconnue : Je m'étais perdue. Ah, mais je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Yui.

Naruto : Moi, c'est Naruto. Bon, il va falloir qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite.

Yui : Vrai... vraiment ?

Naruto : Tu préfères rester ici ?

Yui : (avec une faible voix) Euh non, c'est que… ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec moi ?

Naruto : (surpris par sa question) Bah non, pourquoi ? Bon, allons-y.

Naruto et la jeune Yui s'engouffrèrent dans une nouvelle galerie.  
Ils marchèrent une bonne heure en allant et venant d'une galerie à l'autre.  
Ils en profitèrent pour discuter un peu et faire plus ample connaissance.  
Elle était du genre timide et elle lui rapella un peu Hinata.  
Finalement, ils finirent par trouver une sortie.

Le paysage d'une plaine glacée s'offrait à eux.  
Devant l'entrée se tenait Saki qui les avait précédés et qui l'attendait.

Saki : Ah te voilà… qui est cette fille ?

Naruto : On s'est rencontré dans la grotte peu après que nous ayons été séparés. Elle est d'ici et elle pourra donc nous guider.

Yui : Bonjour, je m'appelle Yui.

Saki croisa le regard de Yui et vit ses yeux rouges.  
Elle tira aussitôt Naruto à l'écart pour pouvoir lui parler sans que Yui puisse les entendre.

Saki : (à voix base) Mais elle à les yeux rouges ! A quoi tu penses ? Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'elle nous accompagne ??!!

Naruto : (à voix base) Je ne vois pas ce qui gêne. Et puis on sera plus vite arrivés grâce à elle.

Saki : (à voix base) Mais….pfuu, bon fais comme tu veux mais elle nous accompagne juste jusqu'à la ville du clan Miduki et c'est tout.

Naruto et Saki, guidés par Yui, entreprirent donc de traverser les plaines figées par les glaces de cette région hostile.

-

A suivre

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Que se passe-t-il pendant ce temps avec Hinata et l'équipage du Furtif ? Pourquoi Saki a-t-elle réagit comme cela ? Quel secret cachent les yeux rouges de Yui ? Qu'est-ce qui les attends dans la demeure du clan Miduki ? Réponse au prochain épisode : Le Clan Miduki. 

Petite réponse aux reviews : Pour Zagan, à voir, qui sait Yui va peut-être devenir une nouvelle concurrente pour les beaux yeux de notre blondinet. Pour Call, hé si Kabuto dégommait tous les douaniers à chaque fois qu'il passe une frontière, ce serait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas discret, durdur pour un ninja. Alos Kabuto-chan une autre suggestion ? Et Mayura, bah voilà un nouveau chap, pour la petite histoire d'Hinata faudra attendre le prochain chapitre (i'm so evil)


	24. Le Clan Miduki

**Disclaimer **: Bon va falloir que je le répète combien de fois encore ? Rien n'a changé

* * *

**_Chapitre 24 – Le clan Miduki _**

Naruto, Saki et Yui arrivèrent enfin à destination.

Yui : (montrant du doigt la ville) Voilà la ville d'Okaku.

Naruto : (à Saki) J'espère que les autres ont réussi à arriver jusqu'ici.

Saki : Oui, j'en suis sûre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux.

La ville était, comme le paysage environnant, couverte de neige et de glace.  
Les toits des maisons étaient aussi blancs que ne l'étaient les rues de la ville.  
Quelques personnes chaudement vêtues arpentaient les rues mais la ville était relativement silencieuse et calme.  
Naruto aperçu une chouette des neiges voler dans le ciel avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à l'horizon.

Yui : Le domaine de mon clan se trouve juste à l'entrée de la ville.

Naruto et Saki se regardèrent avec des airs interrogateurs.

Naruto : Ton clan ?

Yui : (souriante) Oui, je ne vous l'ai pas dit plus tôt , désolée. Je m'appelle Yui Miduki.

Saki : Mais alors, tu es la fille de Pyrus Miduki !

Yui : Oui, je suis sa deuxième fille. Ma sœur aînée s'appelle Megumi.

Naruto : Et bien pour une surprise ! En tous cas, ça nous arrange bien.

Saki et Naruto suivirent donc Yui qui se présenta aux sentinelles qui gardaient la porte d'entrée du domaine Miduki.

Ils les laissèrent passer et ils pénétrèrent dans la cour principale du domaine.  
Divers bâtiments de plusieurs étages chacun entouraient la cour.  
Une rangée d'arbres dont les branches et les troncs étaient recouverts de neige longeait le mur ouest.  
Quelques gardes patrouillaient dans la cour.  
Il commença à neiger.  
Yui les guida vers le bâtiment principal où se trouvait le bureau de son père.

Adossé sur le mur à droite de la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, se tenait une jeune fille au regard aussi blanc que la neige qui tombait du ciel.

Naruto : Hinata !

Hinata : Na..Naruto ! (elle courut vers ce dernier et se jeta dans ses bras) Tu n'as rien ! J'étais si inquiète.

Saki : (s'empressant de les séparer) Il ne risquait rien puisque j'étais avec lui.

Hinata : Je suis soulagée !

Naruto : Et comment vont les autres ?

Hinata : Très bien. Après que vous soyez tombés à la mer, nous avons réussi à repousser les pirates. On vous a cherchés partout mais le courant vous avait trop éloignés pour que nous puissions vous retrouver alors, nous sommes venus directement ici pour vous y attendre. Et vous, que vous est-il arrivé ?

Naruto : Je te raconterai ça plus tard. Ah oui, je voudrais te présenter Yui Miduki. Elle nous à guidés jusqu'ici.

Hinata : Bonj…(elle sembla surprise quand elle vit que Yui avait les yeux rouges) bonjour.

Yui : (elle baissa les yeux) Bonjour.

Hinata : (se tournant vers Naruto) Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu avais laissé la lettre dans le bateau.

Elle la sortit de sa poche et la lui donna.

Naruto : (à Yui) Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller voir ton père.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.  
L'intérieur du bâtiment ressemblait beaucoup à ce que l'on pouvait trouver chez les Hyuga mais la décoration était plus sobre.  
Cela rassura un peu Naruto qui se sentait un peu perdu ici.  
Ils montèrent les escaliers et allèrent jusqu'au dernier étage.  
Yui leur désigna la porte au fond du couloir sur leur droite comme étant celle du bureau de son père.

Naruto : Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

Yui : (gênée) Non, désolée. (elle se détourna) Merci encore de m'avoir sauvée.

Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers laissant Naruto, Saki et Hinata seuls.

Naruto : Bon, et bien allons voir de quoia l'air le chef de ce clan.

Deux gardes se trouvaient postés de chaque côté de la porte.  
L'un d'entre eux frappa à la porte puis leur fit signe d'entrer.

Un homme était assis sur un fauteuil derrière un bureau en vieux chêne au centre de la pièce.  
Un grand nombre d'étagères remplies de livres couvrait les murs du bureau de Pyrus.

Pyrus était un homme grand mais assez fin.  
Il avait les cheveux courts et bruns.  
Il tenait dans sa main une pipe joliment sculptée en forme de chouette.  
Une petite fumée s'échappait de sa pipe.

Pyrus : Bienvenue à vous tous.

Naruto : Bonjour, le chef du clan Kanto nous a envoyé pour vous remettre cette lettre.

Naruto lui donna la lettre.  
Pyrus ne perdit pas de temps et l'ouvrit.  
Il la parcourut lentement en prenant de temps à autre une bouffée de sa pipe.  
Quand il eut fini de la lire, il posa la lettre sur son bureau puis s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et resta silencieux quelques minutes pour réfléchir à sa lecture.  
Puis il prit la parole.

Pyrus : Bien, il semblerait que le clan Gao fasse encore des siennes. Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié pour être tout à fait franc. Mais de là à vouloir la clé d'activation...

Naruto : Excusez-moi mais à quoi sert cette clé ?

Pyrus : Peut être faut-il mieux que vous l'ignoriez. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle ne doit jamais tomber entre leurs mains. Vous n'imaginez pas la menace que cela représenterait pour nous tous.

Naruto, qui avait la pierre accrochée à la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou se demandait bien à quoi elle pouvait servir.

Pyrus : C'est pour ça que Sawa vous a envoyés me trouver. Il me demande mon aide au cas où il en aurait besoin pour contrer les plans des Gao. Vous pouvez lui dire qu'il peut compter sur le clan Miduki pour l'aider.

Pyrus : (à Naruto) Tu es le jeune Naruto n'est-ce-pas. Sawa m'a parlé de toi dans sa lettre. C'est toi à qui Hiashi a confié la protection de la clé. Mais la protection de la clé ne peut être l'affaire d'une seule personne à mon sens. C'est pourquoi je compte te demander d'accepter qu'une personne de notre clan t'accompagne pour t'aider dans ta tâche.

Naruto : (surpris) Une personne ?

Pyrus : Oui, je suis sûr qu'elle sera parfaite pour s'acquitter de cette tâche. Elle s'appelle Megumi. C'est ma première fille. Outre le fait qu'elle est la ninja la plus douée de notre clan, elle a trois ans de plus que vous et sa maturité pourra vous être très utile.

Naruto : Mais euh… vous êtes sûr que…

Pyrus : Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons nos raisons de vouloir vous aider. Mais cela ne servirait à rien d'en débattre ici maintenant.

Naruto : Bon, puisque vous insistez. Mais quitte à ce que l'un des membres de votre clan nous accompagne, pourquoi pas Yui ? On la connaît déjà un peu et puis….

Pyrus se mit à rire aux éclats.

Naruto : J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle?

Saki : T'as perdu l'esprit ? Elle a les yeux rouges !

Naruto : Et alors ?

Pyrus : Je vois, tu ne sais donc pas. Tu dois être l'un des seuls.

Naruto : (ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir) Un des seuls à ne pas savoir quoi ?

Saki : Qu'elle porte malheur.

Naruto : Hein ?

Pyrus : C'est vrai. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une superstition. Pour les membres du clan Hyuga dont les yeux sont blancs et sans pupille, c'est un attribut génétique. Mais dans le cas des gens qui naissent avec les yeux rouges et qui sont dépourvus de pupille, c'est une anomalie génétique. C'est extrêmement rare de naître avec de tels yeux. Et cette rareté a eu pour cause la naissance d'une superstition qui dit que ces gens portent malheur.

Naruto : Mais ce n'est qu'une superstition, non ?

Pyrus : Peut être mais tu sais, il ne faut pas grand chose parfois pour que les gens y croient. C'est pour ça que Yui a, depuis sa naissance, été fuie par tout le village. Même des gardes et certains membres de mon clan l'évitent le plus possible. Et même sans parler de ça, Yui n'est pas douée pour les arts shinobi ni pour les études. Elle est de surcroît, maladroite et distraite.  
Mais comme tu es le porteur de la clé, c'est à toi de choisir. Je te conseille néanmoins de choisir Megumi qui pourra se montrer bien plus efficace pour protéger la clé que Yui.

Naruto resta silencieux un moment.

Naruto : Bien, j'aimerais que Yui vienne avec nous.

Saki : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Naruto : (fidèle à lui même) Bah, on la connait déjà. Et puis je ne crois pas aux superstitions.

Pyrus : Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous passerez la nuit dans notre domaine puis vous partirez demain. Votre navire est déjà prêt à partir. Je ferais savoir à Yui sa nouvelle tâche. Elle vous attendra demain sur votre navire.

Pyrus les invita ensuite à se retirer. Des servants vinrent à leur rencontre et les escortèrent jusqu'à leur chambre.

Saki et Hinata se trouvaient dans la même chambre.  
Celle de Naruto se trouvait dans un autre bâtiment que celui des filles.

Saki : (une veine sur sa tempe) Je me demande bien ce qui peut lui passer par la tête. Pourquoi il a voulu que ce soit elle qui vienne avec nous ?

Hinata : (d'une voix timide) Il a ses raisons. Et puis cette Yuia l'air gentille.

Saki : Pfuu.

Naruto s'allongea sur son lit.  
Il se demandait lui aussi pourquoi il avait fait ce choix.  
Mais lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'elle était fuie par les autres, qu'elle avait dû vivre ce qu'il avait vécu, peut-être s'était-il senti proche d'elle.  
Sans doute voulait-il faire quelque chose pour elle.  
Il bâilla puis la fatigue se chargea de chasser toutes ses réflexions.  
Il ferma les yeux puis s'endormit.

-

A suivre ...

* * *

Et un chapitre de plus, désolé pour le délais !! Je ne vous dirais pas "c'est la dernière fois" parce que ça pourrait bien recomencer avec le prochain chapitre 

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ; et j'aimerais que chacun laisse une review (anonymes acceptées) même juste pour dire "j'aime un peu-beaucoup-pas du tout" jute pour que je puisse me faire une idée du lectorat fidèle de cette fic. A mes fidèles reviewer pas de panique, même si personne d'autres que vous ne réponds je n'arrèterais pas de transposer cette fic pour autant ;)


	25. Retour au domaine Kanto

**Disclaimer **: Si Naruto était à moi, ça se saurait... dommage  
L'histoire a été écrite par Oturan, je ne fais que la remettre en page et la corriger (avec l'aide de Mooonz que je remercie encore)

* * *

_**  
Chapitre 25 – Retour au domaine Kanto**_

Naruto, Saki et Hinata avaient quitté tôt le domaine Miduki pour rejoindre la côte où se trouvait amarré le furtif.  
Sur le navire les attendait Yui qui était partie encore plus tôt qu'eux.  
Ils retrouvèrent aussi le capitaine et les gardes qui avaient fait le voyage pour le pays de glace avec eux.

Capitaine : Content de vous voir ! Levons l'ancre sans plus attendre.

Naruto précédé des deux jeunes filles embarquèrent sur le navire.

Yui : (à Naruto) Je suis chargée de veiller sur la clé avec toi. Je ferai de mon mieux !

Naruto : Bienvenue parmi nous.

Prendre la mer alors que sur le bateau se trouvait une personne aux yeux rouges n'enchantait pas vraiment les gardes qui formaient l'équipage mais aucun n'en fit la remarque.

Capitaine : (à Yui) Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à te trouver un endroit pour dormir.

Hinata : Il n'y a plus de cabine de libre ?

Capitaine : Non, elle sont toutes occupées. Donc je pensais que vous pourriez la prendre dans votre cabine.

Saki : Mais on est déjà deux à la partager ! Je suis sûre qu'elle peut aller dans la cabine de quelqu'un d'autre !

Capitaine : (songeur) C'est vrai que toutes les cabines sont occupées par au moins deux personnes et qu'elles ne sont pas très grandes non plus.  
Il y aurait bien la cabine de Naruto. C'est la seule cabine occupée par une seule personne.

A la pensée de partager une cabine avec Naruto, Yui rougit.

Saki : Non mais ça va pas ?! (Elle saisit la main de Yui) Viens, je vais te montrer notre cabine. Tu vas y dormir mais tu as intérêt à ne pas prendre trop de place !

Les deux jeunes filles disparurent dans le couloir des cabines laissant le capitaine, Naruto et Hinata seuls sur le pont.  
Le capitaine sourit.  
Il était facilement parvenu à ses fins.

Hinata : Pauvre Yui.

La traversée se passa relativement bien les deux premiers jours mais au matin du troisième jour, une forte tempête se leva.  
Bien entendu, quand on voyage en mer, on prend le risque de tomber sur une tempête à tout moment mais bon nombre de gardes ne mirent pas cette tempête sur le compte de la malchance mais en attribuèrent la faute à la présence de Yui sur le navire.

Lors de la tempête, les gardes étaient sur le pont et s'attelaient à rabattre les voiles.  
Hinata se sentait au plus mal (le mal de mer revenait à cause de la tempête) et restait dans sa cabine avec Saki et Yui.  
Naruto se tenait côte à côte avec le capitaine qui criait des ordres à ses hommes.  
Une fine mais forte pluie tombait d'un ciel orageux.  
Naruto regardait les vagues de la mer s'entrechoquer avec fracas.  
Cette tempête dura trois bonnes heures avant de commencer à diminuer d'intensité pour finalement se dissiper.  
Quand le ciel redevint clément, Yui, Saki et Hinata (qui se sentait mieux) sortirent sur le pont.  
Elles allèrent parler un peu à Naruto.

Saki : Je ne suis pas mécontente que cette tempête soit finie.

Hinata : (encore un peu pâle) Moi aussi.

Naruto : Bah, je ne l'ai pas trouvé si terrible que ça cette tempête.

Saki : Imbécile. Et si cette tempête nous avait fait chavirer ?

Naruto : Eh ! C' est qui que tu traites d'imbécile ?

Saki : L'imbécile en face de moi.

Naruto : (une veine sur la tempe) Pauvre gamine !

Saki : Roi des cancres !

Yui : (dubitative) Euh, … ne vous battez pas.

Hinata : (à Yui) Ne t'en fais pas, c'est comme ça tout le temps.

Yui : (une goutte d'eau sur la tempe) tout le temps ?

L'avant dernier et le dernier jour de voyage furent donc animés par les bagarres incessantes de Naruto et de Saki.  
Finalement, ils arrivèrent à bon port, et après avoir dit au revoir au capitaine et à l'équipage, ils retournèrent au domaine Kanto.  
Yui qui était habituée à un climat glacial eut beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à la chaleur environnante d'un désert.

-

A suivre...

* * *

Et encore un chapitre de fait, désolé de ne pas l'avoir mit plus tôt mais d'autres contrariétés me sont tombées dessus. Et maintenant les reviews !! 

**Zagan **: Rien que pour te faire plaisir encore une bonne dose des malheurs de Yui et de jalousie de la part de Saki

**Calliope **: je fais ce que JE veux et laisse Naru-chan tranquille, sinon je coupe les cheveux de ton kabuto-chan. Hé hé et une nouvelle crise de jalousie dans ce chapitre, mais la plus grande reste à venir, qui sait, peut-être dans le prochain épisode.

**Dark-lee **: OK pour la peine je reprends ma Kitana, et voilà la suite. Pour le coup foireux tu sais les foudres de qui tu vas t'attirer si tu le fait ;)

**Mayura **: Ouais t'as vu il va devenir aussi populaire que ce baka de sasuke si ça continue, et il s'en rend même pas compte lol. Te force pas trop surtout avant noël ce serait dommage ah ah.


	26. La mémoire de la pierre

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama... Tous ? Non ! Car en Armorique, il reste un petit village d'irréductibles qui ré... Hein ? Quoi ? C'est pas le bon texte ? Heu... (regarde sa fiche)... Oups, je voulais dire : Tous ? Non, les OC comme Yui et Saki appartiennent à Oturan

* * *

_**Chapitre 26 - la mémoire de la pierre. **_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Naruto, Saki, Hinata et Yui étaient revenus du pays des glaces.  
Sawa avait mis à disposition pour Yui une chambre à côté de celle d'Hinata et de Saki.  
Elle avait enfin réussi à supporter la chaleur du désert.

Ce soir là, Naruto sortit de sa chambre et alla prendre l'air dans les jardins.  
La nuit était fraîche et le ciel était couvert d'étoiles scintillantes.  
Il marcha un peu dans les jardins.  
Il n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
Il pensait à cette clé qu'il portait autour du cou et qu'il devait protéger.

Il la prit dans ses mains pour la contempler une nouvelle fois.  
Mais il avait beau la regarder, la détailler, il ne pouvait émettre que des spéculations quant à son utilité et le danger qu'elle pouvait représenter.  
Il leva ensuite la tête vers le ciel et regarda les étoiles.  
Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, la pierre se mit à émettre une légère lumière verdâtre sous ses doigts qui la tenaient.

Tout d'un coup, un puissant flash venu de nul part l'aveugla et l'obligea à fermer les yeux.  
Quand il les rouvrit, comme par enchantement, tout avait changé autour de lui.  
Il ne se trouvait plus dans les jardins du clan Kanto mais dans un lieu totalement différent et qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver.  
Il se frotta les yeux et regarda une nouvelle fois mais il se trouvait toujours dans ce lieu inconnu : une plaine aride, dépourvue de verdure avec de hautes collines aux alentours.

De plus il n'était pas seul.  
En effet un jeune homme qui faisait dos à Naruto se tenait à vingt-cinq mètres devant lui.  
Naruto le détailla d'un rapide coup d'oeil.  
Il devait être un peu plus grand que lui, il avait les cheveux blonds comme lui et il les portait courts.  
Il avait une étrange tenue rouge avec un plastron et une épaulette en acier.  
Il tenait dans sa main droite une épée qui brillait de mille feux.  
Mais son regard ne s'attarda pas tant sur ce jeune homme mais plutôt sur ce qui lui faisait face.

Il faillit choir par terre en voyant un gigantesque monstre s'approcher d'eux.  
Il devait faire la taille d'une montagne (et en avait d'ailleurs un peu la forme).  
Le décrire aurait été très difficile tant son corps semblait être né dans le chaos.  
Des bras tantôt longs, tantôt courts, parsemaient son corps sombre comme les ténèbres.  
De gigantesques tentacules provenant de la base de son corps se balançaient dans tous les sens dans les airs.  
On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire où commençait son visage ni où il se finissait.  
Pas deux mais des dizaines d'yeux parcouraient l'ensemble de son corps.

Naruto fut prit d'un haut de coeur en voyant cet horrible monstre.  
Non, ce n'était pas un monstre mais un véritable démon qui s'approchait lentement d'eux !  
Le premier réflexe de Naruto fut de reculer mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir comme si elles étaient paralysées.  
Le jeune homme devant lui brandit son épée.

Naruto (en lui-même) : Non ! Que peut-il faire contre ce monstre avec une simple épée ? Il est fou ?

Naruto : Eh ! Eh toi ! Arrête !

Mais ses appels semblèrent se perdre dans le vide.  
Le combat s'engagea entre le jeune homme et le démon.  
D'une de ses tentacules émana une onde de choc qui fondit sur eux.  
Le jeune homme contint l'onde de choc grâce à son épée qui semblait avoir créé une barrière protectrice autour de lui.  
Mais l'onde de choc ouvrit la terre et des gravats de rocher furent éjectés dans tous les sens.  
Plusieurs furent envoyés dans la direction de Naruto qui tenta une nouvelle fois de bouger pour les éviter mais ses jambes refusaient toujours de lui obéir.  
A sa grande surprise, ces gravats lui traversèrent le corps sans le toucher.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il entendit soudain un bruit sourd venant du ciel.  
Un énorme vaisseau, comme un très grand bateau métallique, tenait dans le ciel et attaqua à son tour le démon.

Naruto : Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça ?

Le combat fit rage.  
La puissance du démon était phénoménale.  
Chacune de ses attaques ouvrait la terre et créait de véritables failles dans le sol.  
Mais le jeune homme et cet étrange bateau dans le ciel tenaient tête au démon.  
Soudain, un nouveau flash lui aveugla les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait au milieu des jardins du clan Kanto comme s'il ne les avait jamais quittés.  
La pierre qu'il tenait dans sa main arrêta d'émettre la lumière verdâtre.

Il se tint la tête à l'aide de sa main gauche.  
Que s'était-il passé ?  
Avait-il rêvé ce qui venait de se passer ?  
Avait-il été victime d'une hallucination ?

Naruto : C'étaient qui ce démon et ce type ?

Naruto resta perturbé par cette vision puis peu à peu favorisa l'hypothèse de l'hallucination.  
Il retourna alors dans sa chambre et trouva tout de suite le sommeil.

Naruto ne savait pas encore qu'il venait d'assister à un fragment de scène du passé contenu dans la pierre et qui c'était déroulé il y avait plus de deux mille ans, bien avant sa naissance.

-

A suivre

* * *

Et hop encore un chapitre de terminé ! Bonne année à toutes et à tous, et désolé de pas avoir fait de mise à jour plus tôt :p  
Pour ceux qui auraient un petit peu de mal avec la chronologie, dites le dans votre review et si vous êtes suffisément nombreux, j'en posterais une avec le prochain chapitre qui, heureusement, arrivera plus tôt que celui-ci ;) 

Call : dès que j'ai le courage de repasser sur la partie française je te fais ta review, et puis dis t'as eu un poème sur ton shizen alors ça compense :D

Mayu : bah c'est pas vraiment dans la nature d'hinata, si elle est jalouse elle le montre pas en tout cas, quand à yui... En ce qui concèrne naruto hé hé, qui vivra verra


	27. La fiancée de Naruto débarque

**Disclaimer **: toujours pareil, mais bon je remarque que personne a aimé mon petit délire sur le disclaimer du chapitre précédent donc voilà maintenant c'est comme ça que ça se passe, NARUTO ne m'appartient pas, il estla création de Masashi Kishimoto et lui appartient ainsi qu'aux ayant droit pour la publication du manga et la diffusion de la série, ceci est valable pour tous les chapitres précédents ainsi que pour les suivants. Cette histoire a été écrite par Oturan, je la rpésente ici pour votre plaisir de lire et n'en retire que la satisfaction de faire connaître une fic que j'ai beaucoup apprecié, mon rôle se limite à la remise en page et à la correction orthographique et grammaticale avec le concours de mooonz que je remercie. Tous les personnages (autrement nommés OC) n'apparaissant pas dans l'oeuvre originale sont la propriété de Oturan.

* * *

_**  
Chapitre 27 – La fiancée de Naruto débarque ! **_

'toc-toc'

Naruto : zzzzzzz.

'toc-toc-toc-toc'

Hinata : Naruto. Tu es là ?

Naruto : (se réveille) Oui, oui j'arrive…ouahhh (il baille).

Naruto se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

Naruto : Hinata ?

Hinata : Bonjour, Naruto. Je suis désolée de te déranger.

Naruto : Ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hinata : Et bien voilà, ton ancien maître, Kakashi est arrivé.

Naruto : Kakashi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ?

Hinata : Il t'attend dans la cour principale.

Naruto : Ok, je descend. Juste une minute le temps de me préparer.

Hinata : D'accord, je vais prévenir maître Kakashi.

Naruto regarda Hinata s'éloigner dans le couloir puis referma la porte de sa chambre.  
Il enfila une tenue de ninja qu'il sortit de sa commode puis se rendit dans la cour principale.  
Naruto se demandait bien ce qui avait bien pu pousser Kakashi à venir jusqu'au désert rouge ?

Il arriva finalement dans la cour principale.  
Kakashi parlait avec Hinata et Saki qui se trouvaient là.  
Il n'était pas venu seul : Rock Lee, Kiba, Sasuke et Sakura l'accompagnaient.  
Yui était là aussi mais se trouvait à l'écart du groupe.  
A côté de Kakashi se tenait une jeune fille que Naruto ne connaissait pas.  
Elle devait avoir son âge.  
Elle avait une magnifique chevelure bleu ciel, qu'elle portait en carré (presque comme Yui mais encore plus court).  
Elle avait de beaux yeux bleu et un magnifique visage de jeune fille.  
Elle ne portait pas une tenue de ninja, comme tout le monde ici présent, mais un kimono traditionnel joliment taillé.  
Elle portait une ombrelle dans sa main droite.  
Quand elle croisa son regard, la jeune fille baissa les yeux.  
Naruto s'approcha de Kakashi.

Naruto : Que faites-vous là maître Kakashi ?

Kakashi : Et bien, nous sommes en mission. En fait, cette jeune fille (il désigna la jeune fille inconnue qui se tenait près de lui) souhaitait te rencontrer. Mais elle ne connaissait que ton nom et le nom de la ville où tu vivais. Mais comme tu avais quitté Konoha, elle n'a pas pu te trouver et a donc fait une demande auprès du village. Et c'est nous qui nous occupons de cette mission.

Naruto : Me rencontrer ? Mais comment avez-vous su que je me trouvais ici ?

Kakashi : Et bien pour être tout à fait franc, c'est cette jeune fille qui nousa guidés jusqu'ici. Ensuite, nous avons menés notre enquête. Mais pourquoi elle souhaite te rencontrer, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer car je ne le sais pas moi-même. Il faut demander ça à l'intéressée.

Naruto : (se tournant vers la jeune inconnue) Bonjour, je suis Naruto Uzumaki.

Inconnue : Bonjour, je m'appelle Ai Aohi.

Naruto : Juste une chose, Kakashi a dit tu les avais guidés jusqu'ici, tu savais donc où je me trouvais ?

Ai : En fait, non, je ne le savais pas. Enfin, pas précisément.

Naruto : (se grattant la tête) Bah, je comprends pas alors.

Ai : En fait, je viens d'une famille qui pratique la divination. Je la pratique aussi et c'est grâce à ça que j'ai su que tu te trouvais dans un désert mais mes dons ne sont pas très développés et je ne savais pas précisément où.

Tout le monde la regarda avec étonnement. Ceux qui pratiquent la divination sont très rares et très appréciés du grand public. Beaucoup de personnalités importantes n'hésitent pas à aller les consulter fréquemment.

Naruto : Euh, …c'est quoi la divination ?

Sakura : (consternée) Mais t'es vraiment bête. Ceux qui pratique la divination ont plusieurs pouvoirs qu'eux seuls possèdent ! Il peuvent entre autre voir l'avenir, retrouver des personnes ou des objets sans même les avoir déjà vu, etc…

Naruto : Ouahh ! Et bien, je suis impressionné !

Kakashi (à Ai) : Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu souhaitais rencontrer Naruto.

Ai : (à Naruto) Et bien, en fait, je,…je suis ta fiancée.

Toutes les personnes présentes écarquillèrent les yeux et en restèrent muet. Quand à Kiba, sa mâchoire tomba jusqu'au sol !

Naruto : (une goutte sur la tempe) Tu…tu dois te tromper de personne. Je ne te connais même pas.

Ai : (gênée) Je sais, mais nous somme pourtant bels et biens fiancés.

Saki attrapa Narutopar le col et le souleva.

Saki : On peut savoir ce que ça signifie ? Réponds ! C'est quoi ces histoires ?

Naruto : (étouffant) Mais j'étais même pas au courant !

Kakashi : (à Ai) Peut-être peux-tu nous éclairer un peu sur la situation.

Ai : Oui. Excusez moi. (à Naruto) Naruto et moi, nous ne nous connaissons pas mais nous sommes tout de même fiancés. En fait, nous le sommes depuis bien avant notre naissance. Cette décision fut prise par nos deux familles, après une divination qu'avait demander les Uzumakis à ma famille. La prédiction leur spécifia ma naissance et la tienne et que notre union assurerait la prospérité de nos deux familles. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils nous fiancèrent alors que nous n'étions pas encore nés. Mais elle spécifiait que nous ne nous connaîtrions que treize ans après notre naissance. Bien que ce point ne fût pas éclairci par la divination, cela avait peut être un rapportavec le fait que le village de Konoha fût dévasté par un démon il y a treize ans. J'ai donc attendu treize ans pour pouvoir enfin te rencontrer.

Tout le monde resta sans voix après ce qu'avait dit la jeune fille.

Naruto : Mais c'est… enfin je veux dire, c'est…impossible.

Ai : Pourquoi ? C'était notre destinée que de nous rencontrer aujourd'hui. Mais notre famille apprit la mort de tes parents il y a treize ans. Il est donc normal que tu ne saches pas que nous étions fiancés puisqu'ils n'ont jamais pu te le dire.

Naruto : Oui, peut être, enfin je veux dire, ….Argh, j'y comprend rien ! On ne se connais même pas ! Tu ne peux pas souhaiter être fiancée avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas !

Ai : Je crois en le Destin et je lui fais confiance. Puisque que c'est le mien que d'être ta femme, je suis sûre d'être heureuse.

Naruto : Mais, Mais….

Saki : (à Ai) Et bien, je suis désolée pour toi mais je ne crois pas au destin ! Et je vois pas pourquoi Naruto devrait être ton fiancé puisque vous ne vous connaissez même pas ! T'es pas d'accord avec moi Hinata ?

Hinata : (ennuyée d'apprendre que Naruto ait une fiancée) Je….je suis d'accord. Enfin, je veux dire, vous ne vous connaissez pas et….

Ai : Naruto ? Ne souhaites-tu pas que je sois ta fiancée ?

Naruto : (en sueur) Mais je….enfin ça me paraît absurde de ne pas se connaître et d'être fiancés alors….

Ai : Très bien.

Naruto : Hein ? Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Ai : (souriante) Ce n'est pas grave. Je crois au destin et à la prédiction qui a été faite avant notre naissance. J'ai attendu treize ans alors je peux attendre encore un peu. Mais dorénavant, je ne te quitterais plus ! Comme ça, nous pourrons apprendre à mieux nous connaître !

Sawa qui avait assisté à la discussion s'approcha de Kakashi.

Sawa : Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, vous devez être fatigués par ce long voyage. Je vais vous faire préparer des chambres.

Kakashi : Merci mais nous ne pouvons pas rester. Il nous faut regagner au plus vite notre village. Mais les deux garçons que voici et cette jeune fille (il désigna Lee, Kiba et Sakura) vont rester ici et épauler Naruto dans sa mission.

Naruto : Ma mission ?

Kakashi : Hiashi à fait part à l'Hokage de ce qui se tramait avec le clan Gao. Bien que cela soit rester secret à Konoha, il nousa mit secrètement au courant et nousa fait venir ici. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence si la jeune Aia précisément fait sa demande de te retrouver à ce moment là. L'Hokagea donc accepté qu'elle nous accompagne.

Naruto : Je vois.

Kakashi : Sasuke et moi allons partir en reconnaissance pour en savoir plus sur les intentions du clan Gao. C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas rester ici plus longtemps.

Sawa : Je comprend. Je vais vous faire préparer quelques vivres pour votre voyage.

Kakashi : Merci. (se tournant vers Naruto) Et ne fais pas de bêtises.

Naruto répondit en hochant la tête.

Kakashi quitta alors la cour suivit de Sasuke. Sakura affichait une mine triste.

Sakura en elle-même : Mince, je vais être séparée de Sasuke pour un long moment ! Quel déveine !

Lee : (qui remarqua le visage triste de Sakura) Ne soit pas triste, tu les rêveras bientôt ! Et puis, tu es avec moi maintenant (phrase accompagnée d'un méga sourire de play-boy).

Sakura : (à elle-même) Au secours ! (tout haut) Génial.

Naruto regarda son ancien maître et son rival disparaître au loin. Il sentit tout d'un coup une atmosphère pesante venant de derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit les yeux de Saki qui jetaient des éclairs à Ai.

Naruto : Ca promet !

Kiba : (mettant un bras autour du cou de Naruto) Et bien, tu disparais sans laisser de trace et quand je te retrouve, t'as déjà une fiancée. Tu m'épates là !

Naruto : Je sens plutôt que je vais en voir de toutes les couleurs.

Naruto était tout de même contant que Kiba et Lee ainsi que Sakura l'aient rejoint.

-

A suivre

* * *

Et voilà, encore un chapitre terminé, alors heureux ? Pas trop longtemps à attendre cette fois-ci, enfin moins que la dernière fois. Alors, que dire, bah décidément, Sasuke qui fuyait son fan-club pendant que Naruto cherchait à avoir un peu d'attention, maintenant c'est lui qui a 4 filles qui lui courent après et non seulement il a rien vu venir mais en plus il sait même pas quoi faire. Prochain épisode : Kiba s'en mèle !

Call : bon bah voilà, je l'ai faite, la review. Tiens je vais même en faire une pour ton one-shot sur ita si j'ai le courage (regarde ce qu'il reste de sa boîte de chocolats) et il reste effectivement juste 10 chapitres pour finir l'histoire.

Mayu : les voyages dans le temps c'est plutôt Chrono Trigger mais bon...alors pour zagan aussi, la scène que la pierre a montré à Naruto, explication dans, humm 5 chapitres ? Nyark nyark


	28. Kiba s'en mêle

**Disclaimer : **voir chapitre 27

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 28 – Kiba s' en mêle ! **_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Lee, Kiba, Sakura et Ai étaient arrivés au domaine Kanto.  
Naruto était devenu bon ami avec Ai qui le suivait partout où il allait (ce qui énervait profondément Saki).  
Mais Naruto passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Yui, Hinata et Saki et ses relations avec elles se développaient bien.  
Lee, pour sa part, ne perdait pas une occasion d'essayer d'impressionner Sakura mais cette dernière semblait plus exaspérée par lui qu'autre chose.  
Kiba, quand à lui, prenait un malin plaisir à observer les rapports évoluer entre tout ce petit monde.  
Il avait tout de suite prit parti pour Hinata car il l'avait toujours considérée comme une petite soeur.

Ce soir là, Kiba était allé frapper à la porte de la chambre de Naruto.

Naruto : (ouvrant la porte) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kiba ?

Kiba : Tu peux me rejoindre dans les jardins ? J'ai un truc à te dire.

Naruto : Bah, ça peut pas attendre demain ?

Kiba : Fais pas ton fainéant, je t'attends dans quinze minutes.

Sur ce, Kiba se détourna puis partit. Cependant, il ne prit pas la direction des jardins mais celle des chambres des filles.

Kiba frappa maintenant à la porte d'Hinata.

Hinata : (ouvrant la porte) Kiba ?

Kiba : Hinata, tu peux me rejoindre dans les jardins, j'ai un truc à te dire sur Naruto.

Hinata : (surprise) Bon, très bien, j'arrive.

Kiba : Je t'attends dans quinze minutes.

Puis Kiba partit en direction des jardins avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Il se trouva une cachette derrière un petit buisson décoratif puis attendit que Naruto et Hinata arrivent.

Akamaru : Ouarf, ouarf _"tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?" _(module de traduction instantanée)

Kiba : Bien sûr, ils vont pouvoir discuter tranquillement, et seuls pour une fois.

Naruto venait d'arriver. Il regarda autour de lui puis, ne voyant pas Kiba, alla s'asseoir sur un banc.

Naruto : Pffuuu, je me demande bien ce qu'il peut me vouloir ? J'espère que c'est pas pour rien. Faut dire qu'avec lui, il faut s'attendre à tout !

Kiba : (toujours caché derrière son buisson) Comment ça faut s'attendre à tout avec moi ?

Soudain, une jeune fille arriva.

Kiba : (ne voyant pas la jeune fille de là où il est) ça doit être Hinata.

Naruto : Bonsoir Yui. Que fais-tu là si tard ?

Kiba : Yui ? Comment ça, Yui ? Mince, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là !

Yui : Bonsoir Naruto. Je me promène un peu. Et toi ?

Naruto : J'attends Kiba. Il a un truc à me dire.

Yui : Je peux rester un peu avec toi le temps qu'il arrive ?

Kiba : Dis non ! Dis non !

Naruto : Si tu veux.

Kiba : Arghh !

Yui s'assit sur le banc à côté de Naruto. Ils commencèrent un peu à discuter.

Kiba : Et Hinata qui devrait bientôt arriver !

Soudain, une autre jeune fille arriva.

Saki : (voyant, Yui et Naruto ensemble) Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Kiba : Oh non, pas elle !

Naruto : Bah j'attends Kiba.

Saki : (sceptique) Alors ça ne te déranges pas si je l'attends avec vous ?

Naruto : Bah non, y a pas de problème.

Saki s'assit à côté de Naruto et ce dernier se retrouva entouré de Yui à sa gauche et de Saki à sa droite.

Akamaru : Ourf, ourf _"y a un problème là"_

Kiba : Mince, que faire ? …….Je sais !

Kiba sortit un vieux bout de papier et de quoi écrire. Il écrivit un petit mot puis l'attacha au collier d'Akamaru.

Kiba : Va trouver Lee et dépêches toi !

Akamaru : Ouarf _"d'accord"_

Akamaru sortit discrètement de la cachette puis courut ( guidé par son flair) chercher Lee. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lee débarqua.

Lee : Naruto ? Dis tu n'aurais pas vu Sakura par hasard ?

Naruto : Non, désolé.

Lee : Tant pis. Ah au fait, (à Saki) ton père te cherche.

Saki : Si tard ? Bon, je vais le voir de ce pas.

Quand Saki fût partie, Lee se tourna vers Yui.

Lee : Ah oui, j'oubliais, Ai te demande pour l'aider à faire un truc, je ne sais plus quoi.

Yui : Vraiment ? J'y vais tout de suite. (à Naruto) Bonsoir Naruto.

Lee se retrouva seul avec Naruto.

Kiba : Bien jouer Lee !

Lee :(en lui-même) Kiba me fait faire vraiment n' importe quoi, mais il me doit une grosse dette maintenant. (tout haut) Bon, je vais te laisser Naruto. Bonsoir.

Naruto se retrouva alors seul. Finalement, Hinata arriva.

Hinata : Naruto ?

Naruto : Salut.

Hinata : Tu n'as pas vu Kiba ? Il avait quelque chose à me dire.

Naruto : Bah non, moi aussi je devais le voir mais je me demande s'il ne nous a pas oublié.

Hinata : Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, il est tellement tête en l'air !

Kiba :Comment ça tête en l'air ? Même Hinata si met !

Naruto : Bon, je vais retourner dans ma chambre puisqu'il ne semble pas venir.

Kiba : Argh, non !

Hinata : (les deux doits qui se touchent) Euh,…et bien, comme on est là, on pourrait peut être … rester discuter un peu ?

Naruto : Bon, pourquoi pas.

Kiba : Bien joué Hinata !

Hinata et Naruto restèrent donc un bon moment à discuter ensemble de tout et de rien. La nuit était fraîche et le ciel était couvert d'étoiles plus scintillantes les une que les autres.  
Finalement, le sommeil gagna Kiba (au bout d'une bonne heure à les observer) et il réussi à s'endormir derrière sa cachette.  
Naruto et Hinata commençaient eux aussi à présenter des signes de fatigue.  
Hinata avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle fini par s'endormir sur place, posant sa tête tout contre l'épaule de Naruto.  
Naruto voulu lui dire qu'elle devrait retourner dans sa chambre mais il était déjà trop tard, elle s'était déjà endormie.  
Naruto ne voulant pas la réveiller ne bougea pas. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes.  
Finalement, il se dégagea doucement puis porta Hinata dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre sans la réveiller.  
Il l'installa délicatement dans son lit puis la couvritavec la couverture.  
Après avoir déposer un dernier regard attendrissant sur la jeune fille endormie, il sortie de sa chambre puis alla se coucher dans la sienne.

Le lendemain fut périlleux pour Lee qui se fit prendre en chasse par Saki pour le punir de lui avoir raconté des histoires.

Lee : (courant pour échapper à Saki) Kiba, tu vas me payer ça !

-

A suivre

* * *

Ha ha on dirait que finallement Kiba a pas trop mal réussi son coup, et en plus c'est Lee qui trinque :D  
A ceux qui attendent de l'action et des combats, ils reviennent dans le prochain chapitre : le piège

zagan : désolé, mais j'ai eu une grosse periode vraiment "sans" ou tout me pompait l'air, au point que je me suis remis sur un jeu que j'avais abandonné depuis plus de 3 mois. Ah ah c'est vrai qu'il est presque devenu populaire le naru, quand à savoir qui des quatre emportera son coeur, réponse au dernier chapitre (oh que je suis cruel, mais en plus c'est vrai)

mayura09 : t'es la seule à me l'avoir dit directement, ouais et là t'as déjà kiba et un peu lee qui interviennent, les autres interviendront plus bientôt, pas dans le prochain mais très bientôt c'est promit.

calliope : ouais y a pas grand chose qui change ;) naru est toujours aussi aveugle, et toi tu cours toujours après ton kabu-chan (laisses pas tomber la section narutoooooo)

mahiro : merci merci :) ouais hiashi a vraiment le mauvais rôle, heureusement qu'on le voit plus. En ce qui concèrne le couple final, bah comme pour zagan, réponse au dernier chapitre

dark-lee : ouais ouais il a fallut que je t'en parle pour que tu me le dise, bah ouais mais ses mails me relèvent des fautes que j'avais pas vu donc c'est bien ;) je vais voir si j'ai le courage de faire un mail avec toutes tes fautes, parce que là elles sont vraiment nombreuses (cherche un mot qui n'a pas de faute) heu...


	29. Chronologie pas un chapitre

A LIRE AVANT DE LIRE LA SUITE.  
LA CHRONOLOGIE QUI SE TROUVE CI-DESSOUSN' EST LA QU' A TITRE INDICATIF.  
BIEN QU' ELLE NE DONNE AUCUNE INDIQUATION SUR CE QUI VA SE PASSERPOUR LA SUITE, ELLE PEUT NEANMOINS DEVOILER CERTAINS ELEMENTS DE L' INTRIGUE (EX: A QUOI SERT LA CLE).  
DONC POUR CEUX QUI NE SOUHAITES PAS GACHER L' INTRIQUE, LISER CETTE CHRONOLOGIE PLUS TARD, MERCI.

Pour une bonne compréhension de la fic, voici la chronologie des événements qui se déroulèrent avant le moment où se déroule l'histoire :

-2002 : apparition du démon Ankou sur terre.

-2000 : défaite du démon Ankou, vaincu (mais pas détruit) par Zach. Ankou fut enfermé au coeur de la terre où ce dernier tomba (dans une prison dont la porte fut sellée par une clé). Mais la civilisation actuelle fut quasiment détruite et la sagesse et les connaissances de cette civilisation furent perdues et tombèrent dans l'oubli.

-1999 : organisation d'un nouveau type de société plus primitifpar les quelques survivants.

-1400 : Orientation de la civilisation vers un mode de vie de type shinobi. Création de divers clans.

-600: échec de la tentative de résurrection d'Ankou par quelques clans rebels grâce à l'unification des autres clans (entre autre : les clans Hyuga, Miduki et Kanto). La protection de la clé alla au clan Hyuga (qui était le plus grand clan de l'époque).

-13 : Naissance de Naruto.

0 : Période où se déroule la fic.


	30. Le piège de Mikasuki

**Disclaimer : **voir chapitre 27

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 29 – le piège de Mikasuki. **_

Naruto se trouvait en compagnie de Ai dans les jardins lorsque l'alarme retentit.

Naruto : Une attaque ?

Déjà, le bruit des combats se faisait entendre.

Naruto : Ai, mets toi à l'abris dans le bâtiment principal.

Ai : Mais Naruto…

Naruto : Ne t'en fais pas, je serais vite de retour !

Ai : Très bien, fais attention à toi.

Naruto courut alors vers la cour principale.  
Le bruit de la bataille et les cris devenaient de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la cour.  
Une fois sur place, il vit un grand champ de bataille.  
Lee, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Saki et Yui étaient déjà au combat.  
Apparemment, leurs adversaires devaient appartenir au clan Gao.

Lee se démenait comme un véritable diable.  
Ses adversaires tombaient tous comme des mouches sous ses coups.  
Il fallait reconnaître que sur le plan de la force, personne ne l'égalait.  
Il adressait de temps à autre des sourires ravageurs à l'attention de Sakura qui tournait la tête à chacun d'entre eux.

Kiba se servait de sa vitesse fulgurante pour prendre de court tous ses adversaires en ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir.  
Yui se tenait aux cotés de Sakura et de Hinata.  
Les trois jeunes filles combinaient leurs attaques et parvenaient à décontenancer tous leurs adversaires.  
Saki, quand à elle, enchaînait jutsu de feu sur jutsu de feu.

Malgré le nombre important de leurs adversaires, aucun d'entre eux ne rencontra de sérieuse résistance.  
Etrangement, aucun de leurs adversaires ne semblait être très fort.  
Ils étaient juste très nombreux.

Cette constatation n'échappa pas à Naruto.  
Il scruta d'un vif regard le champs de bataille et vit un adversaire qui faisait exception.  
A son passage, les gardes du clan Kanto tombèrent les un après les autre comme s'ils tentaient d'arrêter la mort elle même.

Naruto : Mikasuki !

Naruto fut surpris et inquiet de le savoir sur le champs de bataille.  
Sa crainte fut à son comble lorsqu'il le vit se diriger vers le groupe de Sakura.  
Elles n'avaient aucune chance face à lui.  
Et Naruto savait bien que c'était aussi son cas sauf s'il se transformait.

Il concentra donc son chackra et se métamorphosa.  
Des queues poussèrent dans son dos, ses ongles se changèrent en griffes et ses dents en crocs, des oreilles de renard trônèrent sur sa tête et ses yeux devinrent jaune doré.  
Sa transformation ne passa bien évidemment pas inaperçue.  
Tous ses amis (excepté Saki qui l'avait déjà vu se transformer) furent surpris au plus haut point.  
Tous les assaillants qui se trouvaient près de lui furent effrayés et s'écartèrent.  
Il ne restait plus devant lui que Mikasuki qui le fixait avec insistance.

Mikasuki : Bien, ça faisait longtemps mon garçon.

Naruto : Je te conseille de partir d'ici très vite si tu ne veux pas que je te mette en pièces comme la dernière fois.

Mikasuki : Allons allons, je ne suis pas venu pour me battre avec toi. Je sais de toutes manières que je n'ai aucune chance contre toi.

Il sortit de sa poche un kunai et joua avec en le faisant passer entre ses doigts.

Mikasuki,se tournant vers Hinata : Si je me rappelle bien, c'est la jeune Hyuga que nous avions enlevé et que tu es venu sauver au domaine Gao. Bien, on va voir si tu peux la sauver une deuxième fois !

Mikasuki lança son kunai en direction de Hinata.  
Naruto se déplaça à une vitesse faramineuse et se plaça sur la trajectoire du Kunai juste devant Hinata.  
Il le saisit au vol (par la lame) de sa main.  
Un léger filer de sang coula de sa paume.

Naruto : Où veux-tu en venir en t'en prenant à elle ? C'est moi ton adversaire !

Mikasuki : Mais ce kunai t'étais destiné. Je savais que tu te mettrais sur sa trajectoire pour la protéger, c'est tout.

Soudain, la vue de Naruto se troubla.  
Il se sentit faible tout d'un coup.  
Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.  
Il laissa tomber le kunai par terre.

Naruto : Que… qu'est-ce que…

Naruto posa un genou par terre.  
Hinata, Sakura et Yui se précipitèrent pour l'entourer.

Hinata : Naruto ! Que t'arrives-t-il ?

Yui : Naruto !

La sueur perlait sur son visage.  
Il lui semblait se vider de ses forces.  
Il reprit son apparence normale puis tomba face contre sol.

Saki : Naruto !

Lee : Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Yui : Il a perdu connaissance!

Saki : (à Mikasuki) Que lui as-tu fait ?

Mikasuki : Disons que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sa part de s'être coupé la main avec ce kunai.

Saki : Du poison ?

Mikasuki : Sachez que ce poison n'est pas un poison ordinaire. N'importe quelle personne normale serait déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. Le pouvoir de ce garçon devrait réussir à le maintenir en vie quelques jours. Juste le temps que je vous laisse pour vous décider.

Il sortit d'une de ses poches une petite fiole transparente contenant un liquide verdâtre.

Mikasuki : Voici l'antidote. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce poison n'est pas ordinaire. Il a été conçu par nos meilleurs spécialistes en la matière. Vous ne pourrez jamais fabriquer un antidote avant que ce garçon ne succombe au poison. Sa seule chance est cet antidote que je tiens dans les mains. Je suppose que vous avez compris où je voulais en venir : l'antidote contre la pierre. Comme je ne tiens pas à fouiller tout ce domaine pour la retrouver, vous allez bien gentiment me l'apporter au domaine Gao. Si vous refusez, pas d'antidote.

Mikasuki fît alors signe à ses hommes de se retirer.

Leeet Kiba : Tu crois qu'on va te laisser repartir comme ça ?

Ils se jetèrent sur Mikasuki qui resta impassible.  
Il effectua un jutsu à grande vitesse.  
Des racines se mirent alors à sortirent du sol et à s'enrouler autour des pieds puis des jambes de Lee et de Kiba.  
Ils se débattirent pour se dégager de l'emprise de ces racines mais elles étaient bien plus solides qu'elles n'y paraissaient.

Mikasuki : Ce jutsu ne durera pas longtemps, rassurez-vous. Mais il est inutile de vous en prendre à moi, vous n'avez pas le niveau de ce garçon. J'attends que vous apportiez la pierre au domaine Gao. Ne réfléchissez pas trop longtemps tout de même. Sinon, vous pourrez dire adieu à votre ami.

Sur ces mots, Mikasuki quitta la cour suivi par ses hommes.  
Naruto gisait inconscient par terre.

A suivre

* * *

Gya ha ha ha, et un joli petit cliffhanger rien que pour vous, alors qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Bon je pense que vous vous doutez que Mikasuki va avoir la pierre, mais qui va choisir de sauver Naruto ? Qui va être contre ? Qui ira et qui restera ? Arriverons-t-ils à temps avant que Naruto ne succombe au poison ? Réponse dans le chapitre 30 : le choix

Dark Lee : Jamais tu es une de mes victimes préférées (sourire sadique à faire pâlir oro de jalousie)

Call : Serais-tu fleur bleue ? Hu hu hu, pauvre kabuto il en a bien des souçis avec toi.

mayura : Ouais c'est quoi ce retard, je veux un paquet de cookies en dédommagement. Ouais Hinata se montre pas très jalouse, mais bon sa timidité est une sacrée entrave pour l'exprimer non ? Ouais je me suis dit que la chronologie rafraichirais un peu la mémoire à certains qui se sont embrouillés avec le flashback de la pierre.

mooonz : T'es mort ?


	31. Le choix

**Disclaimer : **voir chapitre 27, répétez après vin-(comme le pinard)-teuh-sè-teuh

* * *

_**Chapitre 30 – Le choix.**_

Le soir était tombé.  
La garde avait été renforcée mais il était peu probable qu'une nouvelle attaque se reproduise après ce qui c'était passé.  
Naruto avait été amené dans une pièce spécialement aménagée pour le soigner.  
Sawa et des médecins s'occupaient de lui depuis déjà une bonne heure pendant que Hinata, Yui, Ai, Saki, Lee, Kiba et Sakura attendaient dans la pièce adjacente, inquiets du sort de Naruto.  
Finalement, Sawa sortit de la pièce où se trouvait Naruto.

Hinata : (inquiète) Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

Saki : Père, est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

Sawa : (avec un air sombre) Je crois que ce Mikasuki ne nous a pas menti. Le poison qui coule dans ses veines nous est totalement inconnu et c'est un vrai miracle qu'il ne l'ai pas déjà tué. Nous allons tout mettre en oeuvre pour composer un antidote de synthèse mais je ne sais pas si nous aurons suffisamment de temps pour le faire.

Shika : (se retournant et frappant le mur de son poing) Les lâches ! Ils avaient bien organisé leur coup ! Naruto était leur cible depuis le début de la bataille!

Lee : (à Sawa) Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ?

Sawa : Je suis désolé.

Il sortit de sa poche la pierre qui se trouvait toujours attachée à la chaîne que portait Naruto.  
Il s'approcha d'Hinata puis lui passa la chaîne autour du cou.

Sawa : (à Hinata) Maintenant que Naruto ne peut plus protéger la pierre, ce rôle te revient.

Hinata était au bord des larmes mais elle se refusait de céder aux pleurs.

Ai : Si…, si nous leur donnions la pierre, on pourrait sauver Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

Sawa : (d'un ton sérieux) Ne pense même pas à ça ! Je sais que Naruto était votre ami à tous et ce qu'il lui arrive vous touche beaucoup mais cette pierre ne doit jamais tomber entre les mains des Gao ! Ai-je été assez clair ?

Tous baissèrent la tête en signe d'inclination.

Sawa : (reprenant un ton plus doux) Il se fait tard, la journée à été longue, vous feriez mieux d'aller dans vos chambres pour vous reposer.

Yui : Je voudrais rester au près de Naruto.

Ai : moi aussi.

Sawa : Je comprend votre sollicitude mais cela ne servirait à rien et vous avez besoin de prendre du repos. Retournez plutôt dans vos chambres.

Dépité, tout le monde quitta la pièce sans dire un mot pour regagner sa chambre.

Hinata se trouvait allongée dans son lit sous une couette légère.  
Deux heures s'étaient écoulées mais la jeune fille ne parvenait pas trouver le sommeil.  
Elle s'agitait, se tournait, se retournait dans son lit inlassablement.  
Une multitude de choses tourbillonnait dans son esprit.  
Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le pire pour le garçon qu'elle aimait plus que tout.  
Mais que pouvait-elle faire ?  
C'était à cause d'elle qu'il se retrouvait dans cet état.  
Et elle n'y pouvait absolument rien.

Sa gorge était sèche et des larmes menaçaient en permanence de couler.  
Au fil de ses pensées, elle cherchait vainement un moyen, une solution qui pourrait sauver Naruto.  
Elle se disait que peut-être ils n'avaient pas songé à quelque chose, un détail qui leur aurait echappé, mais aucuneidée ne venait.  
Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait aucune solution.  
Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur son visage.  
Elle se répétait qu'il devait obligatoirement y avoir une chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

Sa main se saisit alors presque inconsciemment de la pierre qu'elle portait autour du coup comme pour lui indiquer la solution qu'elle cherchait désespérément.  
En s'en rendant compte, Hinata avala sa salive.  
Elle pensa à l'antidote qu'elle obtiendrait en échange de cette pierre.  
Hinata tenta tout de suite de chasser cette pensée de son esprit en se disant que ce n'était même pas sûr qu' ils lui donnent bien l'antidote si elle leur apportait la pierre.  
Elle tenta de songer à une autre solution.

Mais un bout d'un long moment de réflexion, aucune autre solution ne se présenta.  
Elle retenta de se persuader de ne pas penser à apporter la pierre au clan Gao.  
Il fallait qu'elle protège cette pierre coûte que coûte.  
D'après son père et Sawa, la protéger signifiait protéger tout le monde.  
Mais la confusion dans son esprit était totale.  
Elle se rendit très vite compte qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : protéger le garçon cher à son coeur.  
C'était la seule chose qui importait pour elle.  
Elle serra la pierre entre ses doigts.  
Tant pis si elle désobéissait à son père, tant pis pour ce qui adviendrait ensuite, elle venait de prendre sa décision.

Hinata se leva de son lit, s'apprêta rapidement puis quitta sa chambre discrètement.  
Dans l'obscurité ambiante, Hinata longeait les murs des couloirs du bâtiment à pas de velours.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les jardins, elle entendit des bruits de pas.  
Avec une grande agilité, elle se cacha derrière une bosquet du jardin.

Saki : Inutile de te cacher Hinata, je sais que tu es là.

Hinata, découverte, sortit de sa cachette.  
A sa grande surprise, Yui et Ai se tenaient aux cotés de Saki devant elle.

Saki : J'ai rencontrer Yui et Ai sur le chemin. Elles tiennent absolument à venir elles aussi.

Hinata : Venir ? Mais alors vous...

Saki : Disons que nous avons toutes eu la même idée.

Yui : Oui, il est hors de question de laisser Naruto sans rien faire !

Hinata : (rassurée de n'être plus seule) Oui !

Saki : Bien, nous sommes donc toutes d'accord ? Il sera trop tard pour regretter ce que nous allons faire après.

Hinata, Yui et Ai acquiescèrent toutes de la tête.

Saki : Bien, alors dépêchons nous d'aller au domaine Gao !

A suivre

* * *

Et voilà encore un autre chapitre. Houlala Naruto est dans une sale situation, et apparament les filles aussi et en plus sur le point de s'enfoncer encore plus. Vont-elles réussir à quitter la ville sans se faire remarquer ? Vont-elles arriver sans encombre au domaine Gao ? Réussiront-elles à avoir l'antidote, le vrai ? Réponse dans le prochain épisode : la poursuite.

Nyaaaah, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fait d'update avant, mais bon, vous savez, j'ai même prit un retard considérable dans mes fics favorites. La raison ? Non je vous voit venir, j'en ai une bonne : j'ai un travail (c'est pas encore officiel, mais ça va l'être bientôt) et il me prends beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, genre les 35h sont un rève que j'aimerais voir se réaliser, ce dont je doute fort. Bon aller les réponses aux quelques reviews

Zagan : Ah ah, les cliffs sont tellement... ah c'est trop bon, surtout quand c'est de nous-même, mais je comprends la frustration du lecteur :-D Bon les réponses à tes questions, un peu dans ce chapitre, un peu dans le suivant, mais surtout dans celui d'après, courage.

Calliope : Mais non naru, tu passes pas pour un dobe, après tout tu as protégé tapetite hinata, quand au reste... (petit rire sadique) Ah ah et oui, la fin approche mais il y a encore quelques bons chapitres à se mettre sous la dent, attention kabu-chan la limite approche.

Mayura : QUOI ? Et tu as même pas partagé ! Méchante ! Mouarf, ça c'est clair, t'as pas à critiquer mikasuki sur ce point là hu hu hu.

Lirael : Merci, bah la suite est juste là lol.


	32. La poursuite

A/N : Allo...Allo...Oui, ici la base, nous sommes toujours sans nouvelles du disclaimer, envoyez les équipes de secours dans le chapitre 27.

* * *

_**Chapitre 31 – la poursuite.**_

Le lendemain matin, un garde entra dans le bureau de Sawa.  
Lee, Sakura et Kiba se trouvaient eux aussi dans le bureau et se tenaient en retrait du chef du clan Kanto.

Sawa : Alors ?

Garde : Aucune trace d'elles ni dans le domaine ni en ville.

Sawa : Elles vont certainement tenter d'échanger la pierre contre l'antidote. Mais c'est de la folie ! Je n'aurai pas dû confier la pierre à Hinata.

Sakura : Que pouvons-nous faire ?

Sawa : Vous trois, essayez de les rattraper. Elles doivent avoir déjà pris beaucoup d'avance.

Kiba/Lee/Sakura : Oui !

Les trois jeunes ninjas quittèrent le bureau de Sawa et partirent au plus vite du domaine Kanto en direction du domaine Gao.

Kiba : Il faut combien de temps pour aller au domaine Gao ?

Sakura : Il nous faudra bien cinq jours.

Lee : Cinq jours ?

Sakura : Oui, au bas mot.

Kiba : Et on fait quoi si on les rattrape ?

Lee : Je vois ce que tu veux dire, doit-on les empêcher d'essayer de sauver Naruto ou pas ?

Kiba : Franchement, je ne sais pas. Moi non plus, je ne souhaites pas le voir mourir.

Sakura : Je te comprends. Bon, il faut d' abord que nous les rattrapions, nous aviserons ensuite.

Kiba : Ouais ! Allez, on se dépêche.

Kiba, Lee et Sakura pistèrent donc le groupe d'Hinata aussi vite qu'ils le purent.  
Mais elles avaient pris beaucoup d'avance et elles progressaient rapidement.  
Les cinq jours passèrent donc sans que Kiba, Lee et Sakura ne parviennent à les rattraper.

En milieu d'après midi du cinquième jours, le groupe d'Hinata finit par arriver à destination.  
A leur grande surprise, Mikasuki et plusieurs gardes les attentaient aux portes de la ville.

Mikasuki : Bien, des éclaireurs m'ont averti de votre venue et apparemment, ils ne se sont pas trompés. Excusez moi de ne pas vous inviter dans le domaine du clan Gao mais de toute manière, je ne pense pas que vous ayez le temps d'accepter mon invitation. Alors, nous perdrons moins de temps comme ça. Je suppose que vous avez apporter la pierre.

Saki : Vous avez l'antidote ?

Mikasuki sortit de sa poche une petite fiole contenant un liquide verdâtre.

Saki : Et qu'est ce qui nous prouve que c'est bien l'antidote ?

Mikasuki : Une fois déjà, j'ai eu à faire à Naruto. A ce moment là, je lui avait dit que j'étais du genre bon joueur. Alors je vais être honnête aussi avec vous. La fiole que je tiens contient bien l'antidote. Mais il est vrai que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laissez partir d'ici vivantes.

Saki : Comment ? Espèce de …

Mikasuki : Allons, en voilà un langage pour une jeune fille. Enfin bref, comme je disais, je ne compte pas vous laisser partir d'ici vivante. Je pourrais très bien vous tuer ici même, mais ce ne serait pas drôle, alors je vais vous laisser une chance de vous en sortir. Voilà ce que je vous propose : après l'échange, je vous laisse deux heures d'avance, puis, une fois ce délais écoulé, j'enverrais mes hommes à votre poursuite.

Saki, Yui , Ai et Hinata se concertèrent du regard. De toute évidence, il était clair que s'il souhaitait les tuer, il pouvait très bien le faire tout de suite. Alors, bénéficier de deux heures d'avance, c'était mieux que rien.

Saki : (à Mikasuki) Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix.

Les filles se consultèrent à nouveau, puis, décidèrent de commencer l'échange.  
Hinata retira la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou, puis elle s'avança vers Mikasuki et lui tendit la pierre.  
Ce dernier s'en saisi puis lui donna la fiole qui contenait le précieux antidote.

Mikasuki : L'échange a eu lieu, je vous laisse deux heures d'avance, pas une minute de plus.

Hinata et les autres se détournèrent et partirent sans demander leur reste.

Un garde : (à Mikasuki) Mais si elles prenaient une autre direction pour aller se cacher ?

Mikasuki : Aucun risque, elles n'ont pas le temps pour ça.

Hinata et les autres coururent aussi vite qu'elles le purent sans se retourner.  
Elle pénétrèrent dans une forêt dense et la franchirent sans s'arrêter.  
Quand elles quittèrent cette forêt, le temps qui leur était imparti était presque écoulé.

Yui : (en courant) Depuis combien de temps courons-nous ?

Saki : (en courant) Ca fera bientôt deux heures, peut-être sont-ils même déjà partis à notre poursuite.

Ai : (en courant) J'espère que nous avons suffisamment prit d'avance !

Mais les hommes de Mikasuki connaissaient bien la région et étaient très à l'aise pour parcourir rapidement de grandes distances.  
Une demi-journée leur aurait largement suffi pour les rattraper, mais ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de les poursuivre en prenant leur temps, juste pour le plaisir de laisser leurs proies tomber de fatigue avant de fondre sur elles.

Ils passèrent donc près de deux jours à simplement les poursuivre en gardant une distance acceptable pour ne pas trahir leur présence aux jeunes filles.  
C'étaient pour eux un véritable jeu de chasse.  
Elles s'arrêtèrent à plusieurs reprises pour se reposer et reprendre des forces mais ce n'est qu'au bout du deuxième jour de poursuite qu'ils décidèrent que la traque avaiet assez duré.  
Il passèrent donc à l'attaque lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois pour se reposer de leur course éprouvante au bout du deuxième jour.  
Elles s'étaient arrêtées au beau milieu d'une petite route sinueuse, dans une vallée encaissée.  
Au bord droit de la route se trouvait un précipice profond d'une trentaine de mètre.

Les hommes de Mikasuki choisirent ce moment pour les attaquer.  
Hinata, Saki, Yui et Ai virent alors arriver derrière elles, sur le bout du chemin, un groupe composé d'au moins une cinquantaine d'hommes.   
La plupart portait une tenue de ninja abordant les couleurs du clan Gao.

Saki : (reprenant son souffle) Il semblerait qu'ils nous aient finalement rattrapé.

L'un d'entre eux s'avança vers elles.

Chef du groupe de ninjas : Nous nous sommes bien amusés à vous suivre, mais le jeu du chat et de la souris est fini. Inutile d'opposer de résistance, vous n'avez aucune chance ! Si vous vous montrez sage, je vous promets de vous tuer sans souffrance. Vous pouvez aussi, si vous le souhaitez, sauter dans le petit ravin qui se trouve derrière vous.

Les hommes qui se trouvaient amassés derrière leur chef rigolèrent de bon cœur.

Saki : C'est vraiment trop bête que tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'ici n'ait servit à rien ! I1 nous faudrait un miracle !

Sous l'ordre de leur chef, quatre hommes s'avancèrent d'un air menaçant vers les quatre jeunes filles épuisées.

Saki : Nous n'avons pas le choix, il va nous falloir combattre.

Elles acquiescèrent toutes de la tête, bien qu'elles savaient qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance et que cette bataille serait sans nul doute leur dernière bataille.  
Soudain, sans prévenir, un rocher de presque la taille d'un homme vola et s'écrasa sur le groupe ennemi qui recula pour l'éviter.

Voix familière : Ne vous approchez pas d'elles !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de lancer cet avertissement.  
Ils virent alors un jeune ninja avec une coupe (affreuse) au bol et d'épais sourcils broussailleux qui foudroyait du regard le groupe ennemi.  
Derrière lui se tenaient Sakura et Kiba.

Yui/Hinata : Lee !

Kiba : Désolé du retard.

Sakura, Lee et Kiba rejoignirent Hinata et les autres.

Sakura : Vous allez toutes bien ?

Saki : Ca peut aller.

Kiba : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Hinata : Nous avons l'antidote pour Naruto !

Lee s'avança de quelques pas vers le groupe ennemi.

Lee : Je vois. Alors, vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre avec ces types. Naruto doit être au plus mal. Ça va faire sept jours qu'il doit résister au poison. Il n'y a plus une minute à perdre ! Partez devant ! Je m'occupe d'eux.

Chef du groupe de ninjas : Tu veux te battre seul contre nous tous, tu te surestimes un peu il me semble.

Ai : Il a raison, tu n'y arriveras pas seul.

Sakura s'avança et se mit à côté de Lee.

Sakura : (à Lee) Elle à raison, tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul.

Lee : Sakura ?

Sakura : ( à Hinata et aux autres) Partez devant, nous nous occupons d'eux Lee et moi. Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, vous perdrez peut-être notre seule chance de sauver Naruto alors n'hésitez pas.

Hinata : Je comprend mais….

Saki : (posant un main sur l'épaule de Hinata) Ils ont raison. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Le temps presse.

Hinata : (à Lee et Sakura) Faites bien attention à vous et dépêchez vous de nous rejoindre.

Lee et Sakura lui sourirent en signe d'approbation. Hinata se détourna et partit suivie de Saki, Ai, Yui et Kiba.

Chef du groupe de ninja : Vous croyez qu'on va vous laissez partir comme ça ?

Lee : (entrechoquant ses poings devant sa poitrine) Si vous voulez les poursuivre, il vous faudra me passer sur le corps !

Chef du groupe de ninjas : Puisque tu insistes ! Occupez-vous d'eux !

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà, encore un chapitre fini, aller les fans de Lee, encore un peu de patience et vous le verrez à l'oeuvre ; et désolé pour les fans de kiba... une autre fois peut-être. Mais en attendant, les filles vont-elles arriver sans encombre au domaine Kanto ou Mikasuki a-t-il prévu d'autres pièges sur leur chemin ? Plus important encore, Naruto tiendra-t-il jusqu'à leur arrivée ?

Zagan : Oui mais bon, comme on dit l'amour donne des ailes (la peur aussi mais c'est une autre histoire) Bah heu... solidarité féminine :p (désolé pour sakura hu hu) Ah la la c'est toujours trop court de toute façon non ? Mais quand on aime on compte pas ;)

Calliope, qui devrait se faire interner : Bah l'autre a dit lui-même, et les médecins l'ont confirmé après, qu'ils auraient pas le temps d'en fabriquer un d'antidote, donc elles avaient pas vraiment le choix pour le sauver. Aller kabuto... c'est pénible d'attendre comme ça, tu l'as embrassé au moins ?

Mayura : Ouais tu connais surtout l'excuse du "je fais semblant de bosser" hein ? (sourire diabolique) "Hei-long : houla cassée !"Opération camouflage et infiltration... c'est pas top quand t'as vraiment pas le temps, en plus elles étaient repérées avant même d'entrer enville donc bon... La suite ? Tu viens de la lire :D


	33. Dans l'esprit de Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Il est toujours dans le chapitre 27, brave petit

* * *

_**Chapitre 32 – Dans l'esprit de Naruto. **_

Dans le domaine Kanto :

Inconnu : Naruto.

Naruto :…..

Inconnu : Naruto.

Naruto : Qui m'appelle ? Où suis-je ?

Inconnu : Tu te trouves toujours inconscient sur ton lit.

Naruto : Inconscient ?

Inconnu : Oui, actuellement, je te parle dans ton esprit.

Naruto : Dans mon esprit ? Mais qui es-tu ?

Inconnu : Kyubi.

Naruto : Comment ? Tu es le démon qui….

Kyubi : Calme toi.

Naruto : Mais comment ?

Kyubi : Tu te souviens de l'attaque ? Tu as été empoisonné lors de ton affrontement contre un ninja du nom de Mikasuki. Tu as perdu connaissance depuis lors. Grâce à mon pouvoir, ton corps lutte contre le poison depuis plus d'une semaine. Tu es toujours inconscient et je te parles directement à travers ton esprit.

Naruto : A mon esprit ? Mais comment …

Kyubi : Comment ce fait-il que je te parle alors que nous n'avons jamais discuté ainsi jusqu'à présent ? C'est parce qu'en fait, tu vas bientôt mourir. Ton corps et ton esprit sont à bout de force et, à l'approche de la mort, ton esprit s'est fait plus réceptif au mien et c'est ce qui nous permet de communiquer comme nous le faisons en ce moment.

Naruto : Je vais donc bientôt mourir ?

Kyubi : Oui, mais tu dois tenir bon. Bien que tu sois inconscient, moi, je peux continuer à écouter ce qui se dit à l'extérieur.

Naruto : A l'extérieur ?

Kyubi : Oui, je peux toujours savoir ce qui se passe autour de ton corps et donc, écouter ce que disent aussi les médecins qui s'occupent de toi. Il semblerait que tes amis sont partis pour échanger la pierre contre un antidote. Tu dois tenir jusqu'à leur retour.

Naruto : Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Tu es un démon pourtant alors pourquoi m'aider ?

Kyubi : C'est simple, je suis enfermé dans ton corps. Que penses-tu qu'il va m'arriver si tu perds la vie ? Je disparaîtrais avec toi. Alors, ça ne m'arrange pas trop si tu meurs. Que nous le voulions ou non, nous deux, c'est à la vie, à la mort.

Naruto : Alors, quand je me transforme, c'est toi qui me prêtes ton pouvoir ?

Kyubi : Pas tout à fait. Ta transformation n'utilise que ta propre force. Ton corps a développé cette particularité en hébergant mon esprit. C'est comme un pouvoir héréditaire qu'aurait acquis ton corps au contact de mon esprit.

Naruto : Alors, c'est ma propre force ?

Kyubi : Mais saches qu'il t'es aussi possible d'exploiter ma force. Si tu l'utilisais, tu deviendrais encore bien plus puissant que tu ne l'as jamais été.

Naruto : J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Kyubi : Mais en attendant, que dirais-tu si je te parlais un peu de cette fameuse clé ?

Naruto : Tu sais quelque chose la-dessus ?

Kyubi : Je suis quand même un vieux démon, alors j'ai accumulé pas mal de connaissances.

Naruto : Alors, à quoi sert-elle ?

Kyubi : Je vais commencer d'abord par le commencement.

_Il y a plus de deux mille ans de ça, il existait une civilisation avancée et prospère qui peuplait cette terre.  
Leurs connaissances étaient très importantes et ils étaient passés maître dans l'utilisation d' une magie du nom de « science ».  
Mais, un jour, un démon du nom de Ankou apparut.  
Personne ne savait d'où il venait.  
Au départ, cette civilisation fût aveuglée par sa puissance et prit la menace que représentait ce démon comme mineure.  
Ce dernier détruisit donc en toute impunité des dizaines et des dizaines de ville.  
Finalement, lorsqu'ils prirent enfin le démon au sérieux, il était trop tard car ce dernier avait déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts et avait déjà beaucoup affaibli leurs forces de défense.  
En deux ans, l'ancienne civilisation avait presque totalement disparu.  
Mais les derniers survivants utilisèrent toute la magie de la science et toute la puissance d'une de leur plus puissantes et anciennes reliques sacrées pour forger une ultime arme capable de terrasser Ankou : l'épée sacrée Elsydéon.  
Mais cette arme était tellement puissante que seule une personne de l'époque réussit à l'utiliser : un jeune garçon du nom de Zach.  
Le combat entre ce jeune garçon et Ankou fît rage et finalement, le jeune garçon affaiblit suffisamment Ankou pour parvenir à l'enfermer au cœur de la terre où ce dernier avait été battu dans une prison spécialement conçue par l'ancienne civilisation.  
Cette prison fût scellé par une clé.  
Mais peu de gens avait survécu à cette guerre.  
Une nouvelle société se réorganisa mais les connaissances et toutes les traces de l'ancienne civilisation disparurent au fil des générations qui suivirent._

_Kyubi : _Je pense que tu comprends dorénavant à quoi sert cette clé ?

Naruto : Je n'ai pas tout compris sur cette civilisation, mais en gros, le clan Gao veux la clé pour libérer un démon, c'est ça ?

Kyubi : C'est ça.

Naruto : Mais pourquoi ?

Kyubi : Je pense qu'ils croient pouvoir le contrôler. Mais on ne peut pas contrôler un démon si puissant.

Naruto : Je comprend pourquoi ils ne tenaient pas à ce que cette clé tombe entre leurs mains.

* * *

GYAH NON AYEZ PITIE DE MOI ! Mais reprendre le boulot et faire des journées de 10 heures c'est vraiment usant. Pour ceux qui connaissent, je bosse dans l'informatique, et je mange le midi devant les machines, autant dire que je n'ai pas vraiment de pause, dur dur niveau stress. Bon assez parlé de moi, voilà (enfin, oui je sais) un nouveau chapitre de l'Atout. Comme diraient certains plus c'est long plus c'est bon (évite toutes sortes de projectiles plus ou moins dangereux) Hé ho c'est fini oui ? En plus je suis sûr que certains se sont demandé et ont cru que j'avais abandonné cette fic. PERDU et en voilà la preuve ! Bon la fin approche et le voile se lève enfin sur l'utilité de la clé et les objectifs du clan Gao (même si je pense que la majorité en avait déjà une idée plus ou moins clair) et en plus dans ce chapitre un Kyuubi pas grognon et antipathique, et même plutôt complaisant. Prochain chapitre, comment ça se passe pour l'équipe de secours alias Lee et Sakura, et est-ce que Naruto réussira à tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hinata, Saki et les autres...

Zagan : Si ça avait été une fausse pierre ils s'en seraient probablement aperçus, Hinata ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Clair moi aussi j'ai envie de lui faire sa fête mais c'est pour plus tard, peut-être...Pour Sakura et Lee, réponse au prochain chapitre lol

Calliope : Bah y a moi quand même, tu trouves que je suis pas un bon "martyrisateur" ? (Kabuto : tant que tu t'en prends pas à moi) J'suis pas suicidaire non plus, t'as vu ce que ça donne une muse tarée en colère ? (Kakashi : oui, j'ai subi...sniff)

Mayura : Ouais ! Non seulement tu fais semblant de bosser mais en plus tu viens plus sur MSN, sniff, j'ai plus personne à embêter. Ouais justement je connais et j'y ai rien foutu et j'ai eu mon bac, alors pourquoi pas toi ? Hu hu hu

bl bl : chouette un nouveau(nouvelle) lecteur(lectrice) merci de la review, y en a pas beaucoup qui en laisse. Nan nan t'inquiètes pas, j'ai dut faire peur à certain mais ce n'est absolument pas dans mes intentions.


	34. Lee se déchaine !

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, dans le chapitre 27

* * *

_**Chapitre 33 – Lee se déchaîne ! **_

Sous l'ordre de leur chef, deux ninjas sortirent du groupe amassé derrière lui et se jetèrent sur Lee.  
Ce dernier, avec une rapidité déconcertante lui conférant l'initiative de l'assaut, se plaça face au premier des deux ninjas et effectua un coup de pied circulaire (de bas en haut) qui toucha son ennemi au menton et le projeta en arrière tout en le soulevant dans les airs.   
Mais Lee n'en resta pas là et, après avoir analysé la position du deuxième assaillant qui se trouvait à dix mètres de lui un peu sur sa droite, effectua une rotation sur lui même accompagnée d'un autre coup de pied circulaire ( à l'horizontal donc) pour donner plus de force à son coup et frappa le premier ninja qui se trouvait toujours dans les airs devant lui.  
Ce dernier fut projeté sur son compagnon et les deux furent projetés par terre.

A la vue de cette défaite, un autre groupe composé de six ninjas se rua sur Lee pour venger leur camarades.  
Lee contracta chacun de ses muscles au maximum.  
Il planta ses bras dans le sol et en souleva un rocher de la taille d'un homme qu'il brandit au dessus de sa tête avant de le lancer sur le groupe de ninja ennemis.  
Ils évitèrent l'attaque sans problème mais Lee était déjà arrivé au niveau de l'un d'entre eux et le frappa d'un simple mais puissant coup droit ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de riposter.  
Sakura accompagna l'assaut de Lee et lança une série de kunai en direction de trois d'entre eux.  
Ils esquivèrent la totalité des kunai mais cette attaque les occupa suffisamment pour laisser le temps à Lee de s'approcher d'eux et de leur infliger le même sort qu'à son précédant adversaire.  
Les deux autres ninja en avaient profité pour contourner Sakura et lui lancèrent une volée de Kunai dans le dos.  
Au moment où tous les kunai se figèrent dans le dos de Sakura, son image disparue dans un petit nuage de fumée, laissant la place à une planche de bois.  
Sakura réapparut au dessus des deux ninjas et lança une seconde volée de kunai qui régla leur compte définitivement.

Sakura : Eh bien, se faire avoir par une simple permutation, ils sont beaucoup moins fort que je ne l'imaginais.

Le moral de leurs adversaires en avait prit un coup après avoir vu huit d'entre eux tomber sous les coups de deux enfants.

Chef du groupe de ninja : Bien, puisque c'est comme ça, Pakara, occupes-toi d'eux !

A cet instant, un ninja massif sortit du groupe des ninjas et s'avança vers Lee et Sakura.  
Il devait bien faire un mètre quatre vingt dix et possédait une musculature des plus impressionnante.

Lee : (à Sakura) Celui là, j'en fais mon affaire.

Pakara : Ah ah ah. Tu es bien présomptueux gamin ! Je suis le plus fort de nous tous ! Tu penses pouvoir me battre comme les autres ?

Sur ce, Pakara chargea Lee.  
Il tenait son poing droit en arrière laissant clairement voir à Lee qu'il comptait le frapper d'un direct du droit.  
Lee décida d'en faire de même et se rua vers Pakara.  
Arrivés au contact, leur poing s'entrechoquèrent. Les deux adversaires restèrent ensuite un long moment, poing contre poing.  
Cette petite épreuve de force leur permit de jauger leurs forces respectives.  
Des cris d'encouragement se levaient dans le groupe de Ninja.  
Pakara (qui avait toujours le poing tout contre celui de Lee) tenta de le frapper du gauche mais Lee anticipa cette attaque et leurs deux poings gauche s'entrechoquèrent à leur tour.   
Ensuite, Pakara bascula sa tête un peu en arrière puis asséna un magistral coup de boule à Lee qui fut éjecté en arrière, mettant ainsi fin à leur joute physique.  
Lee se releva aussitôt.  
Un gros hématome mélangé avec un peu de sang siégeait sur son front là où il avait reçu le coup de boule.

Pakara : (Son front était dans le même état que celui de Lee) Tu m'épates gamin, tu es plus fort que je ne l'imaginais.

Lee : Toi aussi, j'imaginais pas que j'aurais à me battre contre quelqu'un d'aussi fort, il va me falloir me battre à fond.

A ces mots, Lee se baissa et retroussa les bas de son pantalon, découvrant ainsi un foulard rouge à motifs bleus à chacune de ses chevilles.  
Ils les retira et les jeta au loin derrière lui.  
Puis il dénoua ses bandages aux bras laissant apparaître à chacun d'eux un foulard du même type que ceux qu'il venait de retirer de ses chevilles puis les retira à leur tour.

Pakara : Ce sont des foulards spéciaux où un jutsu a été appliqué dessus pas vrai ?

Lee : Exact. Un jutsu qui a la faculté de modifier et d'altérer la masse d'un objet quelconque.

Pakara : Tu te battais avec des poids d'entraînement en somme.

Lee : Effectivement.

Pakara : Combien ?

Lee : Cent cinquante Kilo les quatre.

Lee pencha sa tête de droite à gauche pour faire craquer les os de son cou puis fit quelques moulinets avec ses bras dans le vide.

Pakara : De toute façon, ça ne changera rien !

Il chargea Lee, poing en avant.  
Ce dernier, libéré du poids de ses entraves, fonça avec une vitesse accrue vers Pakara.  
Lee frappa d'un direct du gauche son adversaire qui croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine pour se protéger mais il fut projeté en arrière sous la puissance de son coup.  
Pakara se relava d'un bond, encore sous la surprise de la force que venait de déployer son adversaire.  
Mais Lee ne lui laissa pas le temps de rassembler ses esprits et enchaîna une série de coups de poing et de pied que Pakara encaissa sans pouvoir riposter.   
Finalement, il tomba sous les coups répétés de Lee.

Sakura : (impressionnée par la force de son compagnon) Bravo Lee !

Lee fit un gros sourire étincelant à Sakura.

Lee : Ce n'était rien (petit mensonge car il s'était quand même donné à fond).

Le groupe de ninja qui venait de voir leur plus fort membre vaincu par ce simple garçon commença à douter.  
Neuf d'entre eux étaient tombés et ces deux enfants étaient toujours debout.

Le chef du groupe était clairement en colère que ses hommes se fassent mettre en déroute par deux enfants.  
Il avait sa fierté et il souhaitait donner l'assaut général.  
Il était sûr que leur nombre aurait raison d'eux.  
Mais il se souvenait des consignes de Misakuki.  
Ce dernier lui avait laissé au grand maximum quatre jours pour les traquer mais passé ce délais, il lui fallait rentrer au plus vite car comme ils avaient récupéré la clé, une attaque contre le clan Gao était à prévoir et il fallait que tous ses hommes rentrent pour défendre si besoin est le domaine Gao.  
Il venait déjà de perdre neuf de ses hommes et il ne pouvait pas se présenter à Misakuki avec des pertes encore plus lourdes.

Chef du groupe de ninja : Grrr, tant pis ! On se replie !

Sakura/Lee : Hein ?

Chef : Vous pouvez vous estimer chanceux, mais croyez bien que votre chance ne va pas durer ! Vous nous paierez cet affront tôt ou tard !

A ces mots, tous les ninjas disparurent comme ils étaient apparus.  
Lee et Sakura restèrent seuls, encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

Sakura : Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas continué d'attaquer ? Ils avaient l'avantage du nombre pourtant.

Lee : Bah, tant mieux pour nous.

Sakura : (songeuse) Mmmm.

Lee : De toute manière, nous ferions mieux de rejoindre Hinata et son groupe. Si on se dépêche, nous pourrons peut-être même les rattraper.

Sakura : Oui, inutile de se poser des questions qui n'auront pas de réponse, dépêchons nous de les rejoindre !

* * *

Et voilà, alors les fans de Lee et de baston, heureux ? J'espère, sinon c'est dommage car il n'y aura pas vraiment d'action dans le prochain chapitre, les filles préparez vos mouchoirs (sourire sadique de celui qui sait quelque chose que les autres ignorent) Bon, pour parler plus sérieusement, ça vous fait 2 chapitres coup sur coup, c'est pour me faire pardonner de la longue absence, mais n'en faites pas une habitude hein ? Hé hé, j'vous ai eu, vous saurez rien sur Naruto avant le prochain chapitre. Patience, patience... Qui sait quand je le mettrais en ligne (sourire à faire frémir orochimaru).Bon je suis très content, je dois l'avouer, que vous ne m'en vouliez pas pour mon exaspérant retard.

Mayura : Bah alors, on a pas idée de choper ce genre de maladie...Cerveau en compote ? Ah bon c'est pas son état naturel ? Hu hu hu

Zagan : Moi aussi j'aime bien cette version de Kyuubi, il va avoir voix au chapitre pour la suite de l'histoire, juste pour dire que c'est pas un "il cause juste cette fois pour pas qu'on l'oublie"

Arminas : Tu as de la chance, la voilà la suite ;)


	35. Le retour de Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et tous les personnages du manga appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, tous droits réservés. L'histoire a été inventée et écrite à l'origine par Oturan et tous les OC lui appartiennent._**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 34 – Le retour de Naruto. **_

Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'Hinata et les autres attendaient dans la pièce adjacente de celle où Naruto était soigné. D'après les médecins, ils avaient ramené l'antidote juste à temps et grâce à ce dernier, Naruto aurait la vie sauve.  
Rassurés, ils étaient donc allés manger (car la faim les tenaillait) puis ils s'étaient tous rassemblés ici pour attendre le réveil de leur ami, même si les médecins leur avaient dit que cela pouvait prendre quelque heures comme une journée entière avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

Mize attendait aux cotés de sa fille, Saki.  
Elle leur avait apprit que Sawa était parti deux jours auparavant avec plusieurs de ses hommes pour Konoha afin d'organiser une riposte avec Hiashi contre le clan Gao.  
Mize ne les avait pas disputés pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.  
De toutes manières, le mal était déjà fait.  
Mais elle décida de leur révéler le secret de la clé d'activation.

Saki : Je vois, alors à cause de nous, un démon va bientôt être en liberté.

Mize : Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez être juste. Grâce à vous, Naruto a la vie sauve. Et puis ce n'est pas encore arrivé, ton père et celui d'Hinata vont s'arranger pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Kiba : Je me demande combien de temps Naruto va mettre avant de se réveiller.

Lee : Au fait Sakura, je ne savais pas que Naruto pouvait se transformer comme il la fait contre ce Mikasuki. Elle vient d'où sa force ?

Sakura : Pour être franche, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait faire ça et qu'il était si fort.

Kiba : Maintenant que vous m'y faites penser, c'est vrai que c'était assez curieux. Il avait une drôle d'apparence mais qu'elle force il avait!

Soudain, la porte de la chambre de Naruto s'ouvrit en grand et Naruto pénétra alors dans la pièce sous tous les regards de ses amis.  
Il était en pleine forme et ne semblait pas du tout avoir été alité pendant des jours et des jours ni qu'il ait été à deux doigts de mourir.  
Hinata, sous l'émotion, se jeta dans ses bras.  
Mais elle ne fut pas la seule, Ai et Yui en firent de même.  
Saki, quand à elle, réprima l'envie d'en faire autant pour ne pas montrer sa joie de le voir vivant.  
Kiba lui tapota l'épaule.

Naruto : Merci à vous tous, je sais que c'est grâce à vous si je suis toujours en vie.

Sakura : Tu te sens bien ? Tu as failli mourir, tu ne devrais pas te lever tout de suite. Tu devrais encore te reposer.

Naruto : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me sens en pleine forme.

Sakura : C'est un soulagement de te savoir en vie.

Hinata : (baissant la tête) Mais nous avons dût leur donner la pierre. Je suis désolé Naruto.

Kyubi : (dans l'esprit de Naruto) Alors ils ont la clé.

Naruto : (dans son esprit) Kyubi ? Mais, on peut toujours communiquer ?

Kyubi : (dans l'esprit de Naruto) Oui, maintenant que ton esprit s'est aligné avec le mien, nous pouvons désormais parler librement, sans avoir besoin que tu ne frôles la mort.

Naruto : (dans son esprit) Tant mieux !

Hinata : (voyant Naruto qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées) Tu vas bien Naruto ?

Naruto : (quittant la conversation avec Kyubi) Oui, ça va, je réfléchissais juste à ce que nous pourrions faire si le démon venait à se réveiller, c'est tout.

Tous le regardèrent avec étonnement.

Sakura : Tu sais pour le démon ?

Naruto : Oui.

Sakura : Mais comment ?

Naruto : C'est une longue histoire, je vous l'expliquerais plus tard.

Sakura : Mais que pouvons nous faire alors ?

Naruto : (dans son esprit) C'est vrai ça, que pouvons nous faire ?

Kyubi : (dans l' esprit de Naruto) Je ne pense pas que les Hyuga ou les Kento puissent empêcher le réveil de Ankou. Il nous faudra donc nous préparer à le combattre mais rien ne peut le vaincre si ce n'est une arme bien précise.

Naruto : (dans son esprit) Je vois où tu veux en venir !

Kyubi : (dans l'esprit de Naruto) De toutes manières, ce démon ne sera pas relâché comme ça, ils vont sûrement tenter je ne sais qu'elle incantation pour parvenir à en prendre le contrôle. Ça aura au moins le mérite de nous faire gagner un peu de temps pour aller la chercher.

Naruto : (dans son esprit) Ok !

Naruto se tourna alors vers Ai.

Naruto : Ai, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Ai : (surprise) Oui Naruto ?

Naruto : J'aimerais que tu me retrouves grâce à tes pouvoirs un objet.

Ai : (ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir) Quel objet ?

Naruto : Une épée du nom d'Elsydéon.

Le surprise pouvait se lire sur tous les visages.

Lee : C'est quoi cette épée ?

Naruto : Une épée qui aurait le pouvoir de battre le démon.

Saki : Comment connais-tu l'existence d'une telle épée ?

Naruto : Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer une fois que tout sera fini. Mais pour l'heure, le temps presse.

Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas comment Naruto connaissait tant de chose, ils avaient tous confiance en lui et ne posèrent donc plus de question. De toutes manières, il était vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se poser des questions car comme Naruto le disait : le temps presse.

* * *

Et Voilà, Naruto est de retour ! Et l'arme légendaire de l'antique civilisation sort de l'ombre. Où von't ils la trouver ? Quelles embûches se dresseront sur leur chemin avant d'arriver à l'épée ? Arriveront-ils à l'obtenir à temps pour contre-carrer le retour du démon Ankou ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre : L'épée légendaire !

Désolé pour le retard mais ma vie a été un peu mouvementée et j'ai eu pas mal de choses différentes à jongler avec... bon ok j'avoue en plus de tout ça j'ai un peu oublié de mettre à jour ;) mais comme on dit plus l'attente est lonhgue plus le plaisir est intense (hou j'en vois qui tirent des tronches bizarres... PERVERS !)

Zagan : bah comme d'hab, quand ils sont faibles et crétins ils sont nombreux, et là y en avait un paquet qui courait après les filles donc...

Mayura : bah là pas de bagarre, et peut-être dans le prochain, je sais pas (menteur) Mouarf décidément tu deviens de plus en plus... tu connais les gentils hommes en blanc avec la chemise à manches longues ? Je crois qu'ils sont devant ta porte hin hin hin

Eddy One : OUAIS encore un nouveau qui a été conquis ! (danse de la victoire... se prends les pieds dans le fil de son ordi et s'éclate par terre, le PC explosant au sol) Heu bon la suite dans... heu... (se sauve en courant)

goudou : Ha ah, qui gagnera le coeur de notre petit blondinet ? Réponse dans le tout dernier chapitre de l'histoire hé hé hé (i'm so evil)


	36. L'épée légendaire Elsydéon

**Disclaimer : **Toujours le même que les chapitres précédents

* * *

_**Chapitre 35 – l'épée légendaire : Elsydéon **_

Naruto avançait dans les dédales de ce qui semblaient être les ruines d'un ancien temple suivit de ses amis.  
Une enchevêtrement de couloirs formait un pseudo labyrinthe.  
C'est le pouvoir de Ai qui les avait guidé jusqu'à ce temple enfoui sous les dunes.  
Par chance, il se trouvait non loin de la ville, à deux jours de marche à l'ouest dans le désert profond.  
D'après Saki, personne dans le désert rouge ne soupçonnait l'existence de ce temple car personne ne s'aventurait si loin dans le désert.

Les couloirs étaient sombres et sales (poussière, toiles d' araignées,…) et les murs qui les formaient étaient parsemés de multiples fissures.  
Le temps avaient fait son œuvre.  
Grâce au byukugan de Hinata, le groupe parvenait à s'orienter facilement.  
Il ne rencontrèrent jusque là aucune difficulté, ni piège, ni présence ennemie.  
Ils marchèrent néanmoins plusieurs heures.  
Ce temple semblait être composé de plusieurs sous-sols et le groupe s'enfonçait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il progressait.  
Saki et Kiba commençaient un peu à s'impatienter et à s'agiter.

Naruto s'imprégnait de l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de ces lieux.  
Bien qu'il ne puisse pas l'expliquer, il sentait quelque chose, comme une présence qui ne le lâchait pas depuis qu'il était entré dans le temple.

Naruto : (dans son esprit) Tu la sens aussi ?

Kyubi : (dans l'esprit de Naruto) Oui, depuis que nous sommes entrés dans le temple.

Naruto : (dans son esprit) Un ennemi ?

Kyubi : (dans l'esprit de Naruto) Je ne saurais le dire. Ça n'a pas l'air de nous vouloir du mal. On dirait que ça souhaite seulement nous observer.

Naruto : (dans son esprit) Bon, tant que ce n'est pas menaçant. Les autres ne semblent pas l'avoir remarquée alors inutile de leur en faire part pour le moment.

Kyubi : (dans l'esprit de Naruto) Oui.

Naruto : (dans son esprit) Mais je me demande pourquoi il n' y a pas de piège ni rien d'autre de ce genre. Si l'épée légendaire se trouve bien ici, il devrait y avoir quelque chose pour la défendre, non ?

Kyubi : (dans l'esprit de Naruto) Je ne pense pas que les anciens aient prit la peine de la défendre. Comme je te l'avais dit, à l'époque, une seule personne avait réussi à la manipuler et personne d'autre. Donc cette épée ne doit pas se laisser manipuler par n'importe qui.

Naruto : (dans son esprit) Mais alors, tu crois que je pourrais la manipuler ?

Klyubi : (dans l'esprit de Naruto) On verra bien mais je pense que oui.

Naruto : (dans son esprit) Je suis pas très rassuré.

Soudain, un cri striant que poussa Sakura tira Naruto de sa conversation avec Kyubi.  
Il se retourna vivement prêt à toute éventualité et vit Sakura, toute tremblante, cachée derrière Lee.  
Devant eux, sur le sol, passait une petite blatte.

Kiba : Ça va pas de crier comme ça ! J'ai bien cru qu'on nous attaquait. (chassant l'insecte du pied) Tu n'as quand même pas peur des insectes tout de même.

Sakura : Beurk, j'ai horreur de ces bestioles ! Avec leurs grands yeux noir, leurs antennes qui gigotent dans tous les sens,…. ça me répugne !

Kiba : chochotte ! Ça ce voit que tu n'avais pas à t'entraîner avec Shino ! Pas vrai Hinata ?

Hinata acquiesça de la tête.

Saki : (exaspérée) Bon, quand vous aurez fini, on pourra peut être continuer ?

Saki sentit tout d'un coup quelque chose qui bougeait sur son épaule droite.  
Elle regarda ce que ça pouvait bien être et vit une petite araignée qui se déplaçait vers son cou.

Saki : Oouuuuaaaaah !

Saki la chassa d'un rapide revers de la main et recommença l'opération plusieurs fois pour s'assurer d'avoir bien chassé l'insecte de son épaule puis elle courut se réfugier derrière Naruto comme l' avait fait Sakura derrière Lee.

Kiba : Ah ah ah ah ! T'es aussi peureuse que Sakura !

Saki : (toute rouge) Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit de ne pas aimer ces sales bestioles, non ?

Elle prit Naruto par la main et l'entraîna avec elle pour le faire avancer et intimer les autres à en faire autant.  
Finalement, ils parvinrent à une grande salle close.  
Ils pénétrèrent tous dans cette salle.  
Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait une statut représentant une femme qui tenait dans ses mains de pierres une épée.  
La salle, contrairement aux autres salles et couloirs de ce temple semblait avoir été épargnée par le temps.  
En effet, pas un gramme de poussière, ni de trace visible d'usure sur les murs ne se trouvaient ici.

Kiba : Ça doit être ça !

Yui : Ça a été plus facile que je le croyais.

Naruto : Parfait, on la prend et on fonce à Konoha !

Naruto s'avança vers la statut puis étudia l'épée de plus près.  
L'épée n'était pas forgée de façon habituelle (comme un katana).  
La lame était droite et à double tranchant (à l' européenne si vous préférez).  
Le métal qui formait la lame interloqua Naruto.  
En effet, la lame semblait être faite en verre car Naruto pouvait voir à travers.  
La garde de l'épée quand à elle semblait être faite d'or et la poigne ( là où on tient l'épée) était d'une couleur bleu indigo.  
Il se dégageait de cette épée une sensation de puissance incroyable.

Naruto se saisit alors de l' épée.  
Mais lorsque ses doigts touchèrent l'épée, tout devint sombre autour de lui.  
Il ne se trouvait plus dans la salle et il ne voyait plus ses amis.  
Ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur du vide.  
L'épée avait disparut elle aussi.  
Il n'y avait absolument rien autour de lui si ce n'était les ténèbres.

Soudain, devant lui se matérialisa une forme à l'apparence humaine.  
Il se tenait sur ses gardes mais lorsque que la forme eut fini de se matérialiser, il eut un sacré choc : un autre Naruto se tenait devant lui.   
Mais il était sous sa forme transformée (avec les queues et oreilles de renard).

Naruto : Impossible ! Tu es qui imposteur ?

Naruto fantôme : Pourquoi cherches-tu à t emparer de l'épée sacrée ?

Naruto : Que…. ? Dis moi d'abord qui tu es !

Naruto fantôme : Je suis toi et en même temps quelqu'un d'autre.

Naruto : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Naruto fantôme : Pourquoi cherches-tu à t'emparer de l'épée sacrée ?

Naruto : Bah, c'est pour vaincre un démon du nom d'Ankou !

Naruto fantôme : Pourquoi veux-tu le vaincre ?

Naruto : Mais c'est quoi ces questions ? Si on ne l'arrête pas, des gens vont mourir !

Naruto fantôme : C'est donc pour sauver des gens que tu veux vaincre Ankou ?

Naruto : Oui !

Naruto fantôme : Tous les gens ?

Naruto : Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr !

Naruto fantôme : Pourtant tu détestes tous ces gens.

Ces mots retentirent dans le tête de Naruto comme un coup de canon.

Naruto : De quoi tu parles ? C'est faux !

Naruto fantôme : Vraiment ?

Naruto : Bien sûr !

Naruto fantôme : Tu mens, je le vois bien.

Naruto : Je ne mens pas ! Je ne ….

Une foule de souvenirs remontèrent alors dans l'esprit de Naruto.  
Il se revit chassé et rejeté par les autres.  
Il ressentit d'un coup toute la solitude, toute la tristesse et toute la souffrance qu'il avait vécues lorsqu'il vivait à Konoha.

Naruto fantôme : Tu n'as pas oublié n'est-ce pas ? Tout ceci est enfoui dans ton cœur et même si tu cherches à te le cacher, rien de tes peines et de tes souffrances ne m'échappe.

Naruto : Tais-toi ! Mais qui est-tu donc ?

Naruto fantôme : Je te l'ais dit, je suis une partie de toi et rien de ce qui se trouve dans ton cœur ne m'échappe. Tu as passé des années à être hais par les autres et tout naturellement….

Naruto : Tais-toi !

Naruto fantôme : ….Tu les as hais à ton tour. Tu as de très nombreuse fois souhaité la mort de tous ces gens qui te faisaient tant souffrir mais tu te l'est toujours caché à toi même.

Naruto : Je …non c'est ... c'était si….

Naruto fantôme : Triste ? Ankou va bientôt revenir à la vie, et il détruira ce village que tu détestes tant. Alors pourquoi vouloir l'en empêcher ?

Naruto : Non, j'ai des amis que je veux sauver.

Naruto fantôme : C'est donc pour sauver tes amis que tu souhaites l'épée sacrée ?

Naruto réfléchi rapidement à ce qu'il éprouvait pour les gens de Konoha et à tous les autres qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir.  
Sa réflexion, bien que ne durant que quelque minute, lui sembla durer des heures.

Naruto : Non. Je souhaites sauver tous les gens, même ceux que je déteste.

Naruto fantôme : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Parce que… si je ne le faisais pas, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que ceux qui m'ont toujours détesté.

Naruto fantôme : Mais même si tu les sauves, il est bien possible qu'ils continuent toujours à te détester.

Naruto : Qu'importe. J'aurais fait ce qui me semble juste et je n'aurais pas de regret.

Naruto fantôme : Alors tu es prêt.

Naruto : Prêt ?

Soudain, l'être qui se trouvait devant lui changea de forme et prit l'apparence d'un jeune garçon blond.  
Naruto le reconnu : c'était le même garçon qu'il avait vu une fois combattre un démon (il venait de comprendre que c'était Ankou) dans ce qu'il avait prit pour un rêve.  
Il comprit aussi que la présence qu'il avait ressenti en venant jusqu'ici, c'était la sienne.

Zach : Je suis l'esprit de Zach, jeune Naruto. Mon esprit gardait l'épée sacrée depuis près de deux mille ans. Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé cette petite épreuve mais il fallait que tu sois sûr de toi et que le doute disparaisse dans ton cœur avant de te saisir d' Elsydéon. Puise-t-elle t'aider à sauver et à protéger la vie. Maintenant, je dois te quitter, l'heure est enfin venue pour mon esprit de quitter cette épée. Bonne chance Naruto et n'oublie jamais de croire toujours en toi ainsi qu'en tes amis.

Sur ces mots, Naruto se retrouva devant la statut, tenant l'épée dans sa main, comme si sa rencontre avec Zach n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Kiba : Tu fais quoi Naruto, il est temps de partir !

Naruto se retourna vers ses amis.

Naruto : (à voix basse) Merci à toi Zach de m'avoir permis de voir clair en moi. (tout haut) Oui, il est temps de partir pour Konoha !

* * *

Et voilà, encore un chapitre ! Maintenant ils ont la seule arme capable de vaincre Ankou, mais arriveront-ils à rentrer à Konoha sans encombre ? Les Gao ont-ils déjà libéré le démon de sa prison ? Nos jeunes amis arriveront-ils à temps ou Konoha sera-til déjà en ruine ? Réponse au prochaine épisode. Wah y a pleins de reviews cette fois :D 

**Zagan **: LOL Bah voilà j'espère que tu as été contenté  
**onarluca **: Mais c'est pas possible, vous prenez tous Naruto pour un pervers ou quoi ?  
**Calliope la muse timbrée** : Ouais ouais, je sais ce que c'est d'être overbooké, estimes-toi heureuse d'avoir que le niveau lycéen, tu vas voir après... Kabuto, pour la pelouse t'as qu'à demander à un grouchos y a ce qu'il faut chez face-de-serpent (Orochimaru : Hé ho !) Hé oui, Naruto VS Ankou c'est pour très bientôt, ce qui veut dire que la fin de cette fic aussi est pour très bientôt, alors Kabu-chan ?  
**Eddy One** : Voilà voilà, décidément c'est des voraces les jeunes de maintenant (évite divers projectiles douteux) Oui Oturan a un style très simple et fluide, assez agréable surtout après quelques gros pavés bien indigestes :p  
**goudou **: Oh oh oh oh oh... naruhina ? Qui sait, réponse dans le chapitre final... ou pas (sourire sadique)  
**luluflo4 **: Si tu veux j'ai des fics (anglaises malheureusement pour la quasitotalité d'entre-vous) ou Kyuubi est loin d'être aussi cool. Mais perso j'aime un Kyuubi sympa et un peu grinçant  
**Senvisage **: Oh un senvi ! Mince je croyais cette espèce disparue pour de bon. Enfin ça peut encore s'arranger hu hu hu... Bon serieusement (oui oui je connais ce mot, c'est juste le sens que j'ai du mal lol) Ouais ouais on dit ça on dit ça, j'suis pas sûr que tu ferais le boulot. De toute façon il doit rester 3 chapitres il me semble et je suis motivé pour les finir d'ici la fin du mois de juin...2006 ! LOL


	37. La confrontation

**Disclaimer : **Toujours le même ;)

* * *

**_Chapitre 36 – La confrontation_**. 

L'agitation et le chaos régnaient à Konoha.  
Ils n'avaient pas réussi à empêcher les Gao de libérer Ankou.  
Mais ces derniers n'étaient pas parvenus à le contrôler et Ankou avait rasé le domaine Gao ainsi que la ville environnante (plusieurs familles rescapées du massacre avaient fuit à Konoha sous l'escorte de Kakashi,d' Ibiki et de quelques autres ninjas).  
Ankou c'était ensuite dirigé vers Konoha et il allait arriver aux portes de la ville d'une minute à l'autre.

Kakashi : Que devons-nous faire Maître Hokage ?

Hokage : Nous devrions arrêter ce démon coûte que coûte mais personne n'est assez puissant pour y parvenir, et puis nous devons penser aux habitants. Tant pis,j'ordonne l'évacuation duvillage !

Kakashi : Très bien, je vais faire passer le mot !

Soudain, Ibiki arriva en courant.

Ibiki : Maître Hokage ! Le démon ! Il arrive ! Il sera là dans quelques minutes tout au plus !

Hokage : Ne paniquez pas ! Il faut évacuer les civils au plus vite et quitter le village !

Des groupement de civils se formèrent tant bien que mal parmis les cris et le tumulte sous le commandement des ninjas de Konoha et de ceux de Sawa.

Hokage : Allez ! Il faut fuir !

Quelques minutes suffirent pour que le village se dépeuple de tous ses habitants.  
Ces derniers gagnèrent les falaises, le maître Hokage à leur tête.  
Tout le monde pouvait clairement (en regardant derrière eux) voir le démon ravager la forêtsur son passage.  
Les enfants pleuraient et leur mère faisaient tous ce qu'elles pouvaient pour les calmer et les presser d'avancer.

Soudain, un groupe de jeunes ninjas arriva à la rencontre de la population en fuite et se présenta devant l'Hokage.

Hokage : Que faites-vous là les enfants ?

Lee : Nous sommes arrivés à temps, le village n'a pas encore été rasé.

Hokage : Mais il ne va pas tarder à l'être et nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici alors il faut fuir.

Kiba : Peut-être pas.

Hokage : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Villageois : Regardez !

Tous les regards ainsi que celui de l'Hokage se tournèrent vers ce que le villageois avait vu et montrait du doigt.  
Avec une bonne vue, on pouvait voir la silhouette d'un jeune garçon qui se tenait sur le toit le plus haut du village, une épée à la main.

Villageois : Il est fou !

Villageois : Il n'a aucune chance !

L'Hokage sortie une longue vue rétractable de sa manche et s'en servit pour voir plus distinctement la personne qui faisait face au démon.  
Il vit alors qu'il s'agissait de Naruto.  
Ce dernier avait neuf queues dans le dos et il pouvait aussi distinguer ses oreilles en forme d'oreilles de renard.

Hokage : (marmonnant) Bon sang, Naruto utilise les pouvoirs de Kyubi. Mais il n'a aucune chance face à ce monstre ! Il veux quand même se battre contre lui pour sauver le village ?

Saki : (à l'Hokage) Naruto va se battre contre ce démon pour sauver tout le monde. Nous l'aurions bien aider mais à ce niveau, lui seul peut s'opposer à ce démon.

Hokage : (d'une forte voix pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre) Il y a treize ans, un démon vint à Konoha pour semer la terreur dans notre village. Mais ce dernier fut vaincu par le quatrième Hokage et enfermé dans le corps d'un jeune garçon. Aujourd' hui, ce jeune garçon va se battre pour sauver notre village comme l'avait fait le quatrième Hokage avant lui ! Il va se battre pour protéger le village et nos vies. Alors regardez-le bien !

Des exclamations d'étonnement se soulevèrent dans l'assistance après ces révélations.  
Hinata et les autres comprirent enfin pourquoi Naruto pouvait être si fort.  
Un long silence s'ensuivi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Saki s'avança pour se détacher du groupe et mit ses deux mains de chaques coté de sa bouchepour permettre à sa voix de porter plus loin.

Saki : (en criant de toutes ses forces) Naruto ! T'as intérêtà éclater ce sale démon ! Je compte sur toi pour revenir victorieux !

Tous la regardèrent incrédule, puis Lee et Kiba se mirent au niveau de Saki et en firent de même.

Lee : (de toutes ses forces et c'est peu dire) Si jamais tu perds, je te fait ta fête, tu m'entends ?

Kiba : (hurlant aussi) T'as pas le droit de perdre ! Sinon, je te fais bouffer la pattée d'Akamaru !

Yui, Ai, Sakura et Hinata en firent de même suivit ensuite par l'Hokage, Sawa et Kakashi.  
D'autres ninjas suivirent le mouvement, puis d'autres, et de fil en aiguille ce fut toute la population en fuite de Konoha qui se souleva en cœurpour encourager Naruto (comme s'ils avaient oublié qu'ils l'avaient détesté depuis toujours).  
Leur voix porta jusqu'aux oreilles de Naruto et ce dernier ne pu réprimerle sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Naruto sauta alors de toit en toit et se retrouva très rapidement aux portes de Konoha.  
Ankou se trouvait non loin devant lui.

Naruto : Si tu veux détruire ce village, il faudra d'abord m'avoir !

* * *

Et voilà, désolé pour l'attente, et la coupure si frustrante, hé hé hé. Eh oui l'action c'est pour le prochain chapitre, qui arrivera je ne sais pas quand encore, mais pour plus tôt que'avec celui-ci promis (croise ses doigts derrière son dos)

**Zagan **: moi aussi j'ai bien rigolé, surtout quand Saki a crié alors qu'elle venait juste de faire la morale :D l'epreuve aussi m'avait bien plut, la reflexion est intéressante et facilement compréhensible.  
**Eddy One **: bah voilà, alors heureux ?  
**Calliope **: Mouarf, kabu t'es déséspérant, si ça continue va falloir faire quelque chose (Naru : tu penses à quoi ? Itachi : En tout cas j'aime son sourire) Z'allez comprendre... Allo Anko ? Oui et toi ? Bah Acoute, j'ai un p'tit célibataire sympa à te présenter... (Naru : Quoi ? Cette folle d'examinatrice ? Itachi & Kakashi : MDR)  
**goudou **: Peut-être parce qu'elle est gentille mignone et qu'elle sait au moins se défendre ? (Non je ne dénigre pas Tenten et Temari qui sont très bien) Hé hé, pour savoir avec qui ira qui, faudra attendre le tout dernier chapitre, c'est dans la deuxième moitié que 3 couples seront révélés, vous nh'en saurez pas plus  
**Senvi **: Ouis mais je pourrais bien être le premier à réussir, pour le stress bah... t'as bientôt fini les epruves non ? Encore quelques oraux peut-être


	38. Le combat des Titans

**Disclaimer : **toujours inchangé

* * *

_**Chapitre 37 – Le combat des titans. **_

Naruto se tenait face au démon en brandissant Elsydéon.  
Le corps d'Ankou était massif et dégageait une puissance incroyable.  
Mais Naruto ne se laissa pas impressionner.

Ankou ne perdit pas de temps et commença les hostilités.  
D'une de ses tentacules sortit un rayon dirigé vers Naruto.  
Naruto brandit Elsydéon devant lui et cette dernière généra un écran de lumière qui fit bouclier.

Naruto : (dans son esprit) C'est génial ! C'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle l'épée légendaire.

Kyubi : (dans l'esprit de Naruto) Ne relâche pas ton attention.

Ankou lança ensuite sur Naruto diverses vagues d'énergie que Naruto esquivait ou détruisait avec Elsydéon.  
Puis Naruto lança une attaque.  
Il planta la lame d'Elsydéon dans le sol (pour avoir les mains libres) et entama un jutsu.  
Un pentagramme rayonnant apparu sur le sol autour de lui à la fin de son jutsu.

Naruto : Invocation des Ames !

Puis, quatre ombres gigantesques à forme de dragon sortirent du pentagramme et se placèrent autour de Naruto.

Naruto n'en resta pas là et entama un second jutsu.

Naruto : Invocation du golem !

La terre devant lui se mua et prit la forme en deux gigantesques golems de pierre à forme de gargouille.  
Naruto entama alors un troisième jutsu.

Naruto : Invocation du ciel !

Devant lui apparu dans un flash de lumière un énorme aigle d'une taille plus qu'imposante.  
Il reprit ensuite son épée dans ses mains.

Naruto : (sautant sur le dos de l'aigle) A l'attaque !

Les quatre dragons d'ombre et les deux golem de pierres se jetèrent sur Ankou.  
Le combat fit rage entre les invocations et le démon.  
Naruto survolait le combat du ciel.  
Il tenait à profiter de ce qu'Ankou se batte contre ses invocations pour l'attaquer.  
Il vola donc en direction d'une de ses tentacules puis la trancha d'un coup avec Elsydéon.  
Il continua l'opération et trancha sept autres tentacules avant que ses invocations furent toutes vaincues.

Naruto prit alors de la distance pour se tenir hors de portée d'Ankou mais malheureusement pas assez et une onde de choc qu'envoya Ankou toucha une des ailes de l'aigle qui disparut sous le coup.  
Naruto tomba par terre mais heureusement pour lui, la chute fut moins rude qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Mais Ankou ne perdit pas de temps et envoya une autre série d'ondes de choc (cette fois-ci sismiques) vers Naruto.  
Ce dernier sauta en l'air pour esquiver l'attaque mais Ankou enchaîna avec une série de sphères d'énergie que Naruto ne put esquiver.  
Quatre d'entre elles touchèrent Naruto qui fût partiellement blessé au bras droit et au torse.

Kyubi : (dans la tête de Naruto) C'est pas comme ça qu'on va l'avoir ! Sers-toi de ma force.

Naruto : (dans son esprit) Et comment ?

Kyubi : (dans l'esprit de Naruto) Pousses ton chakra au maximum, et focalises-toi sur mon esprit en plus du tien.

Naruto s'exécuta et un important flux de chakra alla s'additionner au sien.  
Naruto, fort de cette nouvelle puissance entama un nouveau jutsu.

Naruto : Invocation suprême du dragon !

Un nouveau pentagramme se dessina sur le sol et un gigantesque dragon apparu en son centre.  
Il était bien plus imposant que les quatre dragons d'ombre qu'avait invoqué Naruto tout à l'heure.  
Il avait des écailles jaune comme de l'or et de puissants crocs à ses mâchoires.

Il se plaça aux côtés de Naruto.  
Ce dernier brandit Elsydéon et concentra son énergie dans la lame qui s'entoura d'un halo blanc.

Puis il fendit l'air devant lui et de la lame partit une déferlante d'énergie sur Ankou.  
Ce dernier s'entoura d'un écran de protection qui stoppa la frappe de Naruto.  
Le dragon lança à son tour une attaque en ouvrant sa gueule et jeta un déluge de flamme sur le démon.

Mais tout fut contenu par l'écran de protection d'Ankou.  
Naruto, qui avait basé sa stratégie sur les invocations entama un seconde jutsu.

Naruto : Invocation suprême de l'hydre !

Une hydre rouge à six tête de la taille du dragon d'or fit alors son apparition au centre d'un nouveau pentagramme.

Kyubi : (dans l'esprit de Naruto) Fait attention, tu consommes beaucoup d'énergie pour invoquer de telles créatures.

Naruto : (dans son esprit) Je sais bien.

Naruto ordonna à l'hydre d'attaquer Ankou et au dragon de lui infliger des dégâts à distance en continuant ses attaques de feu.  
Naruto, quand à lui, concentra un maximum d'énergie dans Elsydéon.

L' hydre et le dragon d'or se débrouillaient bien mieux que les quatre dragons d'ombre et les deux golems.  
L'hydre avait arraché quelques tentacules à Ankou et lui avait infligé quelques blessures avec ses puissantes griffes.  
Mais quatre de ses têtes avaient été détruites.  
Naruto continuait de concentrer son énergie dans Elsydéon puis quand il jugea être à son maximum, fonça sur le démon.  
L' hydre venait de disparaître sous les coups d'Ankou mais ce dernier, trop occupé à maintenir son bouclier pour contrer le feu du dragon d'or ne put empêcher la charge de Naruto.

Naruto : Giga cross flash !

Sous la technique de Naruto, Ankou subit une déflagration d'une puissance incroyable.  
Après avoir porté son coup, Naruto se tourna vers Ankou pour constater l'étendue des dégâts.  
Malheureusement, Ankou, bien que sérieusement touché, était toujours debout.  
Naruto mit un genou à terre. Il s'était vidé de ses forces pour porter cette attaque.

Kyubi : (dans l' esprit de Naruto) C'est pas le moment de flancher !

Naruto : (dans son esprit) Je sais bien.

Naruto se releva et ordonna au dragon d'or d'attaquer Ankou.  
Il concentra ensuite une nouvelle fois ses dernières forces dans Elsydéon.

Kyubi : (dans l' esprit de Naruto) Attends ! Si tu utilises encore cette technique, tu risques d'y rester.

Naruto : (dans son esprit) Je sais bien. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part car si je meurs, tu meurs aussi mais il faut que je tente encore une fois ma chance.

Kyubi : (dans l'esprit de Naruto) Tu n'as pas intérêt à rater ton coup car ce sera le dernier !

Le dragon d'or se déchaînait comme un diable contre Ankou.  
Naruto sentant Elsydéon déborder de son énergie se lança une nouvelle fois sur Ankou.

Ankou tenta de l'arrêter en lui lançant une vague d'énergie mais Elsydéon érigea une barrière pour protéger Naruto.

Naruto ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres d'Ankou.

Kyubi : (dans l'esprit de Naruto) Mets-y toutes nos forces !

Naruto : Giga cross flash !

La force du coup fit trembler la terre et créa de véritables failles dans le sol.  
Naruto tomba face contre sol après avoir donner son fameux coup.  
Il n'avait plus de force et reprit son apparence normale.

Epuisé et à bout de force, il leva la tête et vit Ankou qui disparaissait petit bout par petit bout comme s'il fondait au soleil.  
Puis il s'ensuivit une puissante explosion (c'est Ankou qui explose ) qui souffla les quelques arbres qui avaient survécu à l'affrontement et une partie de la ville.  
Le dragon d'or qui n'avait pas disparu se plaça devant Naruto et le protégea de l'explosion de son corps massif.  
Naruto ferma alors les yeux et perdit connaissance.

* * *

Et voici le combat tant attendu. Désolé, vraiment désolé pour l'attente mais ça a été un peu chaotique de mon côté et j'ai été distrait de cette fic. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Maintenant place aux réponses aux reviewers, merci encore de laisser un message. 

Zagan : Tu voulais de l'action, en voilà. Bah ouais, la nature humaine est hypocrite et oportuniste que veux-tu.

Calliope : Et voilà, prochain chapitr le baissé de rideau, alors kabu, tu es pret ?

Onarluca & Eddy One : voilà voilà, désolé pour l'attente, en plus là au moins y a la fin du combat avant le "to be continued" alors heureux ?

goudou : que ton voeu soit exaucé (effet sonore)

Senvi : réponse à toutes tes questions ici, sauf la dernière qui sera dans le prochain episode hé hé hé


	39. Et la vie suit son cours

**Disclaimer** Toujours pareil

* * *

_**Chapitre 38 – Et la vie suit son cours. **_Sept années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Naruto avait vaincu le démon Ankou. 

Lee et Sakura marchaient en direction du domaine des Hyuga.  
La ville avait été entièrement reconstruite depuis l'affrontement qui l'avait ébranlée sept ans auparavant.  
Sakura tenait dans ses bras un petit bébé.  
C'était un garçon qu'elle et Lee avaient baptisé Naruto, en hommage à leur ami.  
Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père (futur gros sourcils et coupe au bol, en gros).  
Sakura et Lee s'étaient mariés dès leur majorité.

Ils passèrent par la place du village où avait été érigée une statut de Naruto (sous l'apparence qu'il avait lorsqu'il était transformé) en son honneur.  
Sur la stèle était gravés les mots : _Au grand héros qui sauva le village de la menace d'un démon : Naruto Uzumaki._

Lee : (contemplant la statue) C'est drôle comme les gens peuvent changer du tout ou tout. Ils le considèrent depuis sept ans comme un véritable héros alors qu'ils l'avaient toujours détesté auparavant.

Sakura : Tu ne vas te mettre à philosopher quand même ? On est en retard je te signale.

Lee : Oui, dépêchons-nous.

Ils se rendirent donc au domaine Hyuga.  
Là, deux gardes les invitèrent à entrer et l'un d'entre eux les escorta vers le salon où Naruto et Hinata (tenant un bébé dans ses bras) les attendaient.

Naruto : Ah, vous voilà. Comment vous portez-vous ?

Lee : Ca va pas trop mal.

Naruto avait beaucoup grandit et dépassait d'une tête Hinata.  
Bien qu'il semblait avoir mûrit, son visage exprimait toujours son insouciance d'enfant.  
Hinata, quand à elle, était devenue une très belle femme et avait prit beaucoup d'assurance surtout depuis qu'elle était devenu mère en mettant au monde l'enfant de Naruto (qu'ils baptisèrent : Hikaru).  
Cette petite fille avait les yeux des Hyuga et semblait tenir beaucoup de sa mère (l'avenir nous aprendra qu'elle hérita du caractère de son père).

Il s'installèrent tous autour d'une tasse de thé servit par Mio.

Lee : Alors, on dit que l'Hokage souhaiterait que tu lui succèdes. Tu comptes accepter et devenir Hokage ?

Naruto : Je ne sais pas encore, peut-être.

Sakura : Déjà que tu vas succéder à Hiashi et prendre la tête du clan Hyuga.

Naruto : Ah ah ah.

Lee : Et ça se passe bien avec lui ?

Naruto : Oui, il s'est beaucoup assagi depuis un moment. Comme je suis devenu très fort, il est confiant pour l'avenir du clan et il nous laisse tranquille.

Sakura : Tant mieux.

Lee : Et tu as des nouvelles de Saki ?

Naruto : Depuis son mariage avec Kiba, ils sont partis dans le désert rouge et je n'ai que peu de nouvelles d'eux. Vous connaissez Kiba !

Lee : Et pour Ai et Yui ?

Naruto : Elles sont toutes les deux retournées chez elles depuis bien longtemps et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles.

Lee : Je vois. Au fait, qu'à tu fais de l'épée ?

Naruto : Je l'ai remise la où je l'avais trouvée.

Lee : C'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

Sakura et Hinata complimentèrent chacune le bébé de l'autre.

Sakura : Je me demande si notre Naruto s'entendra avec votre Hikari ?

Naruto : Je suis sur que oui ! De toute manière, l'avenir nous le dira !

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Cette fin, comme certains pourraient s'en douter en analysant la trame, est complètement ouverte. A ce stade Naruto avait plusieurs prétendantes, toutes aussi serieuses, et lui complètement aveugle. Oturan a choisi au moment de l'écrire que cette fin serait à l'avantage d'Hinata. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, vous pouvez tout à fait imaginer la fin avec Yui ou Ai, voir même avec Saki (surnommée affectueusement Miss Briquet, ayons une pensée pour Kiba, ah ah)

Voilà cette fois c'est bel et bien fini, j'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir que moi à la lire. Au fait, qui au début à cru avec la statue que Naruto avait pas survecu à la bataille ? Hé hé hé. 

**Call **: C'est pas une traduction, c'est juste une correction-remise en page. J'ai quelques projets de trad-fics, vu l'aversion de la plupart d'entre-vous pour l'anglais, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ;) alors pendant que hina et naru se font des mamours et que ita et sasu se bastonnent, que fait donc kabu-chan ?  
**onarluca **: Comme dis au début, cette fic est pas de moi, elle a été écrite par Oturan. Bon effectivement je suis en train de bosser sur un One-shot mais il sera d'abord publié en anglais vu que je suis plus à l'aise avec ; mais je ferais une VF vous inquiétez pas :D  
**Zagan **: Je comprends que les invocs sont perturbantes, mais bon faut pas oublier que Naruto a un Youma avec lui et une épée spaciale, concentré de l'absolue connaissance de l'ancienne civilisation.  
**goudou & EddyOne** : Et voilà, comme on dit, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.  
**Darak **: OUAIS UNE FLAME, ma première. Bon alors déjà tu as pas dut lire les disclaimers, j'ai pas écrit cette fic et elle se situe avant l'examen chuunin (donc pas d'Orochimaru ni d'Akatsuki) et elle a été écrite y a déjà un bon moment (j'ai dut la lire quand le manga atteignait l'examen chuunin justement, ou on était dedans AVANT toute l'histoire avec oro) ensuite, je suis d'accord avec toi, moi aussi j'ai été très surpris de la façon dont Oturan a dépeints le combat entre Hiashi et Naruto, j'avais prévenu que Naruto serait OOC mais ça reste quand même perturbant. En ce qui concerne l'Hokage, n'oublies pas que le clan Hyuga est le plus prestigieux, riche et influent dans Konoha, surtout depuis la disparition du clan Uchiha. Et non seulement Hiashi avait préparé ses arguments, mais l'Hokage (qui a beaucoup de bonnes intentions, même si elles sont pas toujours très réalistes il faut dire) y voyait une occasion pour Naruto de ne plus être seul et de pouvoir se faire accepter plus facilement grâce au prestige du clan Hyuga.**  
**


End file.
